Tres son multitud
by artemis road
Summary: Justo cuando Trunks y Marron pensaban que vivian una vida de pareja tranquila les llega una visita que durará un poco más de lo esperado.
1. Chapter 1

_**TRES SON MULTITUD**_

**Los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente del maestro lo cual me acredito la historia unicamente**

Faltaban veinte minutos para las diez de la noche. Lo cual significaba que faltaban solo veinte minutos para poder verlo de nuevo. Se miró al espejo, posando,haciendo un giro de 360 grados y revisando meticulosamente cada detalle de su cuerpo: era perfecto. Sus piernas largas y blancas como la leche,su cabello largo y rubio como el sol delineaba su delicado rostro de muñeca de porcelana y sus ojos. Esas cisternas celestes que cautivaban a todo aquel que la miraba. Hombres y mujeres.

Su atuendo consistía en un corset de puntilla y una pantaletas de lencería .Unas pantimedias y una bata muy corta de satén ,todo de color negro. No era uno que elegiría usar todas las noches,pero ésta era una noche especial. La lencería negra era su favorita, era muy osada pero a la vez muy clásica. Por último se puso sus tacos de charol negros que hacían juego con su atuendo.

Miro al reloj nuevamente. "Bien,me quedan 18 minutos para arreglar todo".Se aplicó el delineador negro y un poco de labial rojo. Observó su imagen por última vez al espejo antes de cerrar su bata y salir de la habitación.

Encendió el equipo de música dejando que la voz de Jon Bon Jovi inundara el departamento. Caminó hacia la cocina para revisar la comida;un estofado que cabria en cualquier estomago saiyajin y varias ensaladas con distintos ingredientes. De postre,una torta con mucho chocolate y fresas. De nuevo reviso el reloj,ya faltaban menos de cinco minutos,aprovechó para correr hacia el baño y echarse su perfume frotó las muñecas y se las paso lentamente por el cuello. Desde la planta alta del departamento se escuchaban los ladridos de su golden retriever,Kipper.

-Sssshhh…kip silencio.-trató de callar al animal corriéndolo de la puerta. Su cabello le estaba dando calor así que se lo recogió en un rodete,dejando que algunos de sus mechones le colgaran alrededor de su rostro. Se abrió la bata de satén mostrando el sensual conjunto que tenía preparado para su prometido.

-Bien,llego la hora-se dijo asi misma mientras abría la puerta del condominio. -Bienvenido, te estaba esperan…-comenzó a decir con un tono sexy pero se detuvo antes de terminar.

-Ay por dios Marron,-gritaron desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada - cúbrete por favor

-¿Pan?

**Bueno aqui les traigo otra probando con un programa nuevo que me reconmendaron para subir los capitulos sin que se me borren las una prueba de ensayo y sale mal lo estare !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Lamento haberlas defraudado; no se me había ocurrido incluir a Goten como el tercero en discordia jaja pero Goten va a tener otro papel en ésta historia. La quería hacer un poco más dramática que cómica pero va a tener sus momentos. Gracias por los comentarios!**_

_**Dont worry writer`s fantasy,your spanish is wonderful and i apreciate your you want you can comment again in English. Thank you for your soport! **_

-¿Pan?-repitió Marron cerrándose rápidamente la bata. Ya que la joven de cabello negro se había quedado observando el atrevido atuendo de la mayor.

-Lamento venir tan tarde. ¿Estabas ocupada?-preguntó avergonzada por lo que pudo haber llegado a interrumpir.

-No. Para nada. Solo estaba esperando a Trunks -rio nerviosa. Un olor sofocante comenzó a salir desde la cocina y una nube de humo inundó todo el living. Ambas mujeres voltearon para observar de donde provenía. –Mierda, la comida-dijo Marron corriendo hacia la nube de humo-Pasa por favor-le grito desde la cocina. Pan ingresó en el amplio departamento y cerró la puerta. Se quedo maravillada por la decoración y los aparatos tecnológicos de la casa. "seguramente habrá costado todo un dineral", pensó mientras admiraba los cuadros, los muebles de madera fina y el piso reluciente. Se quito su abrigo y lo arrojó sobre uno de los sofás, ganándose un gruñido del golden retriever quien lo veía como una intrusión a su morada.

Al rato salió Marron, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo por el humo.

-Parece que tendré que ordenar la comida. Se quemó el plato principal-comentó con tristeza,pero no pudo contenerse y se echo a reír. - Juro que es la primera vez que me pasa. A Trunks le suele gustar mi comida y luego de dos semanas de ausencia no creo que le afecte pedir delivery -dijo sentándose agotada en el sofá. -Siéntate por favor. ¿Quieres algo de beber?-le ofreció a punto de levantarse nuevamente.

-No. No deseo nada Marron. Gracias-detuvo a la rubia para que no se levantara. Ambas se quedaron mirando durante un rato y fue entonces cuando Marron notó las maletas que estaban al lado de la pelinegra.

-Así que, Pan. ¿Está todo bien contigo? ¿Cómo llevas la vida universitaria?-intentó sacarle algo de información a la chica Son. Ya que al parecer ella no quería decir nada ni tenía intenciones de explicar su presencia en su casa.

-Bueno. No tan bien. Me Salí del campus-dijo Pan mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Estás buscando otro lugar? ¿Tal vez un departamento lejos de las casas estudiantiles? Por qué tengo un amigo que tiene una agencia de bienes raíces y creo que podrá conseguirte uno lindo y a buen precio-Marron se levantó a buscar su agenda con los contactos telefónicos. Buscaba el nombre de su amigo y Pan comenzó a perder la calma.

-Marron- la detuvo tajantemente -No deseo ningún departamento porque no voy a regresar a la universidad.-la rubia cerró de inmediato su agenda y regresó a sentarse en el sofá. Se encontraba confundida. Tal vez era más grave de lo que ella creía.

-Pan, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Porque tienes tus maletas contigo?-preguntó Marron con un tono de preocupación. Ella la vio crecer, la ayudó durante sus momentos difíciles de la adolescencia y la consideraba su amiga. Tal vez no era la mejor de las amigas ni tampoco perfecta porque era bastante cabrona. Pero era parte de la familia de Goten y ella la quería. El hecho que estuviera en su casa con sus maletas le decía que confiaba en ella de cierta forma, pero no le agradaba que no le contara sobre lo que le estaba atormentando.

-Marron-dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Estoy asustada.-su voz comenzó a temblar, las lagrimas se le juntaban en la garganta y le costaba esbozar las palabras. Marron se sentó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Shh…tranquila.-le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza de madre. -Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. No te ocurrirá nada malo. ¿De acuerdo? -Pan asintió y se limpió las lagrimas del profundamente y la miro a la ojiazul de nuevo.

-Estoy embarazada- Marron se separó de ella y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos

-Mi amor. Ya llegué-ingresó una voz varonil en el cuarto, cortando la tensión y el estado de shock de Marron.

**Les cuento que Pan no me cae bien. Pero es un buen conductor para la historia y como había dicho antes, es solo un personaje secundario que sirve para pegar la trama. Espero que la estén disfrutando.**

**Beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Cap 3**_

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**

**Writer`s fantasy:thanks again for the comment...you´ll find out who is the father any moment now,so stick up ;)**

**NebilimK****: Creo que se utiliza el embarazo porque es un buen hilo conductor para que una trama sea interesante. Siempre tiene que haber algún elemento de impacto; homicidio, infidelidad, embarazo,etc. En este caso elegí el embarazo. Lamento que tuvieras que leerlo en varios fics y que tal vez te aburra un poco pero te prometo que lo desarrollaré de una manera más interesante ****. Gracias por el comentario!**

**Son of Palpatine****: Yo también pensé que el tema del embarazo en una historia que involucra a Pan y a Trunks era cliché. Pero como le dije a Nebilimk trataré de desarrollarlo de una forma diferente. Esta historia es sobre Trunks y Marron y por el momento el nombre del padre no te lo puedo decir. Pero ten en mente esta ultima pareja. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Rina Ouji: Paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes jajaja. Ya sabrás quien es el padre, espero que no me abandones en esto. Beso y gracias por el comentario**

**nathy98**** y Mirai Kenia: Espero que este capítulo les pueda saciar algunas de los pedidos jajaj. De todas formas se viene más de Trunks y Marron, pero soy un poco torpe escribiendo momentos í dare mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer las escenas más picantes. Gracias por sus comentarios!**

Capitulo 3

_**Me olvide de poner las edades: Trunks tiene 26,Marron 25 y Pan 18**_

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Marron recuperándose del estado de shock-¿Como habías dicho?-le repitió observando el silencio de Pan debido a la llegada de Trunks. La pelinegra le rogó con la mirada que no le contase nada y se excusó para pasar al baño. No tenía ni idea donde quedaba pero de seguro intentaría en todas las habitaciones.

-¿Mar?-preguntó el hombre provocando que la rubia voltease a verlo: vestía su traje de negocios negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, en una de sus manos sostenía su maletín y en el otro una docena de rosas rojas. -¿Que no me vas saludar? ¿Oye,acaso esa era Pan? -le cuestionó al ver que su novia no se movía de su asiento. La rubia asintió y se levanto rápidamente del sofá tomando a Trunks de uno de sus brazos y arrastrándolo hacia la cocina.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Luego de dos semanas ese es todo el amor que recibo?-le preguntó riendo. En realidad sabía que se había estado preparando para su llegada. Marron estaba totalmente seria

-¿Qué te sucede? me estas asustando. ¿Por qué esta Pan aquí? -Insistió nuevamente pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su prometida, acercándola hacia su cuerpo y apoyando su mentón sobre la cabellera rubia. Por su parte Marron lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado me puedes contar-le susurro al oído con delicadeza. La ojiazul se separó de su novio, lo miro a los ojos y le dio un beso largo y pasional. ¡Dios, como lo había extrañado! Trunks la levantó y enredó las largas piernas blancas,cubiertas por las medias de lencería,alrededor de su cintura. Marron pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello lila,despeinándolo, mientras sus lenguas se saciaban de la falta del otro.

-Trunks-le decía entre besos-será mejor que regresemos al living, Pan está aquí-el joven bufó fastidioso y le dedicó una carita de perrito mojado capaz de derretir cualquier iceberg. Marron le dio un beso más y se bajo de su cintura.

-Hablando de Pan. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿No debería estar en la universidad? O en su casa-mencionó lo último con tono fastidioso. Marron se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-Sera mejor que te lo cuente ella-dijo saliendo de la cocina seguida por su novio.

Cuando regresaron vieron a Pan sentada en el mismo sofá de antes, comiéndose las uñas.

-Pan-la llamó Trunks sacándola de sus pensamientos. La joven lo miro sonrojada. No le agradaba estar en medio de la pareja pero necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse. Además Marron le agradaba mucho,pero Trunks le provocaba un sentimiento ambiguo:le agradaba pero le intimidaba bastante, incluso cuando ella gustaba de él. Siempre le habia sido imposible salir con el hijo de Vegeta ya que él siempre estuvo enganchado con Marron desde que tenía 13 años.

-Hola Trunks-tartamudeó-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-preguntó desviando su mirada hacia Marron, tenía que estar segura de que ella no le hubiese contado. Marron negó con su cabeza y se sentó al lado de su prometido.

-Bien. Lo hicimos bastante rápido. Por suerte el contrato ya fue firmado. Londres es hermosa pero a decir verdad, extrañaba mucho por aquí-le tomo el mentón a Marron y la rubia se sonrojó. A pesar de haber sido novios por 13 años le daba pudor ponerse melosa con él en público.

-Me alegro que así sea-lo miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando descendía su mirada hacia sus manos.

-Dime Pan. ¿Porqué estas aquí y no en la universidad? Bra aún no ha regresado.-le preguntó jugando con los dedos de la mano de Marron.

-emmm…bueno…yo…me tomé un descanso-tartamudeo

-¿un descanso?-preguntó Trunks levantando una ceja

-Sí. Se tomó un descanso por que no estaba segura de lo que estaba que se quedara aquí y me ayudara con la boda-interrumpió Marron salvando a Pan. La joven son suspiro aliviada y le agradeció a marron con la mirada.

-Entonces porque no vas saludar a tus padres. Seguro te extrañan-continuó Trunks sospechoso. Habia gato encerrado ahí y lo iba a descubrir.

-eeee…-

-No puede ir a su casa. Ya sabes cómo es Gohan con los estudios y si le cuenta que abandonó la universidad se va a enojar con ella

-Ya veo. Y entonces por qué no vas a lo de Goten.-continuó el pelilila - Seguro tiene espacio en su departamento

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Buscando en silencio la excusa perfecta para terminar con el interrogatorio.

-Pan-dijo Marron rompiendo con la comunicación visual -Creo que debes contarle,de todas formas se daría cuenta con el paso del tiempo

Pan miro hacia todos lados nerviosa. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Decirme qué?-exclamó Trunks alterado. Sabía que había algo que no le cerraba. Miraba a las dos mujeres buscando una explicación.

Pan suspiró profundamente.-De acuerdo. Te lo diré-suspiró nuevamente y la miro a Marron quien le asintió.-Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Sí, lo prometo-respondió Trunks

-Ni siquiera a tus padres

-Está bien, no diré nada

-Ni siquiera a tu hermana

-Ya entendí-se estaba cansando

-Ni tampoco a Goten

-Pan-dijo entre dientes- Ya te entendí. No le diré a nadie. Solo dime lo que tienes

-De acuerdo. Ya, no te enojes-Se tomó un tiempo para respirar y a Trunks le estaba saliendo la vena en la frente-Estoy embarazada.-Ambas quedaron expectantes a la reacción del Briefs

Trunks se quedó en silencio y luego se estalló de risa. -Creí que –risa-dijiste que –más risa- estabas…-se agarró las costillas, no podía respirar de tanto reír. Las miro a las dos, ellas lo miraban serias

-Oh Dios. ¿Es enserio?-recuperó su aliento. Pan asintió y Marron lo siguió mirando seriamente.

-¿A mi que me miras?. No es mío-exclamó. La rubia rodó sus ojos

-Ya lo sé tonto. Si me hubieras engañado de seguro no podrías haberlo disimulado

-No lo puedo creer-dijo shockeado- ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?-preguntó todo junto. Simplemente le superaba la sorpresa. Ella era una niña. La amiga de su hermanita: ¿Como puede ser? ¿Siendo tan pequeña?...¿Cómo puede ser que vaya a tener hijos antes que él? "No Trunks, no es momento para pensar en eso, concéntrate en la chica" se dijo a si mismo

-Creo que estoy de un mes y medio. Y bueno, sucedió en el campus. Y en tanto al cómo, bueno, creo que sabes cómo se hacen los bebes-le contestó con mucha vergüenza.

-¿No estas segura de cuanto estás?-la miro incrédula- ¿No has ido al médico?-Pan negó. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Marron decidió romper el silencio

-Bien, que no se diga más. Mañana te llevaré al médico para que te hagas el primer control y que te acompañe durante el embarazo.

-Espera Marron. Aun no sabes que es lo que quiere hacer-la interrumpió Trunks. Apenas saliendo del impacto de la noticia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sabes si desea conservar al bebé o no-le respondió con obviedad. Ambos miraron a Pan quien estaba temblando del susto.

-Eso no importa por ahora. Primero debe ir al médico, después decidirá qué es lo mejor. Nosotros te acompañaremos durante esto. Estamos contigo.-dijo la rubia tomándole la mano.

-Gracias chicos-les sonrió y bostezó

-Bien, te llevaré a uno de los cuartos. ¿Trunks puedes ayudar con las maletas?

Los tres llegaron a uno de los cuartos de invitados. Con un armario y baño privado. Las paredes eran de color crema y la cama de dos plazas estaba cubierta con almohadones y sábanas blancas. El cuarto era hermoso y además muy cómodo. Trunks apoyó las maletas al lado del armario.

-Pan-la llamo Trunks desde el umbral de la puerta-¿Quién es el padre?-Marron prestó atención a la reacción de Pan. Estaba indecisa, eso no era nada bueno.

-Aun no se los puedo decir. Primero le tengo que contar al padre y luego prometo decírselo

-Bien. Como desees, cualquier cosa que necesites estamos a dos puertas-le respondió Marron guiñándole el ojo. Pan le sonrió y asintió-Gracias chicos. Buenas noches

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no sabe quien es el padre-le susurró Trunks una vez que salieron de la habitacion,Marron le metió un codazo en el estomago,riendo lo agarro del cuello de su saco y comenzo a besarlo hasta llegar a su habitación

**Bueno ahí queda el interrogante sobre quien es el padre y sobre como serán los próximos meses de convivencia.**

**Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Chicas gracias por sus se van a enterar quien es el padre con el pasar de los capítulos,por favor tengan paciencia.**_

**_NebilimK;tienes razón me equivoque. Gracias por corrigirme:Realmente lo lamento Soul of Paladin_.**

Pan despertó perdida. No ubicaba en donde estaba, se levantó bruscamente como si hubiese tenido un mal sueño. Pero no. Era real, ella estaba allí: en la casa de Marron y Trunks y encima estaba embarazada. ¿Dios, que dirían sus padres? ¿Sus abuelos? ¿El padre de su hijo?, Estaba perdida. Gracias al cielo que estaba entre personas de confianza, sabía que ellos no dirían nada a nadie y que estarían allí para lo que ella y su bebe necesitasen, aunque sabía también que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar. Las náuseas matutinas la sacaron de sus pensamientos teniendo que salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina del pareja vivía en el último piso de un edificio nuevo, tenían una pequeña terraza y tres habitaciones con baños privados, según tenía entendido la compraron entre los dos. Marron no permitia que Trunks le pagara por las cosas y es por eso que la casa le pertenece a ambos. Allí en la cocina se encontraba la dueña de casa, preparando el desayuno con su traje de oficina; una falda lapiz e color negro y una camisa blanca metida dentro de la cintura de la falda. Zapatos negros de punta cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y poco maquillaje en su rostro

-Buenos días-llamó Pan desde el umbral de la puerta. La rubia se dio vuelta y le sirvió el desayuno con una sonrisa.- Buenos días Pan. ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

-Si, muchas gracias-comenzó a comer lentamente aún recuperándose del malestar matutino.-¿Y dónde está Trunks?-le pregunto entre mordiscos a su tostada. Marron se encontraba reclinada sobre el fregadero bebiendo su taza de café.-Se fue hacia la oficina. Tenía una reunión para afilar algunos detalles del último contrato con la empresa británica.

-Ah- ambas se quedaron en miró su reloj y bebió lo último que quedaba del liquido la taza en el fregadero,tomó su blazer negro de la silla y su maletín.

-Debo irme a trabajar. A las 4 tenemos turno con mi ginecóloga para que te revise y luego te derive con un obstetra-el rostro de Pan reflejaba temor -No te preocupes,ha sido mi ginecóloga desde que tengo 16.-rió la respiro aliviada -Siéntete como en casa: puedes comer,beber ,báñarte,mirar televisión. En fin, haz lo que quieras. Deja los platos en el fregadero yo luego los lavo-le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió corriendo del departamento, dejándola sola con Kipper.

Cuando finalizó su desayuno, ya se encontraba totalmente sola, el canino se había ido a dormir y Pan aprovechó para lavar los platos: así la habían educado y ya que era invitada tenía que colaborar en lo que pudiese. Fue hacia el living y miro las fotos de la pareja que estaban sobre las repisas de los muebles: Como los envidiaba. Se los veía tan felices, tan enamorados. ¿Cómo logras mantener ese sentimiento por 13 años? "¿Porque no pudo haber sido así para nosotros también?", se preguntó. Al final se echó sobre el sofá y encendió la televisión

-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando perdiste la virginidad?-le preguntó de la nada. La rubia se sonrojó,no estaban solas. Se encontraban en la sala de espera del consultorio de la doctora con otras dos parejas esperando allí. Pan no parecía mostrar pudor ante la pregunta

-¿Porque lo preguntas? eso no es importante-le contesto leyendo la revista que tenia en sus manos

-¿Y si no importa porque no me contestas?- suspiró profundamente. "espero que la doctora nos atienda pronto",rogó en silencio

-a los 16-le contesto con amabilidad forzada

-Y fue con Trunks?

-Por supuesto que fue con de novios en esa época-le contestó un poco más molesta.

-Ya, esta bien, no es necesario que te enojes-comenz ó a reir. La mayor realmente comenzó a fastidiarse.

-Pan Son-llamó la doctora desde la puerta del consultorio

-Ay gracias a Dios-exclamó Marron tomando a Pan de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia el cuarto

-Marron,cariño, que bueno volver a verte. ¿Cómo has estado?-le saludo la doctoraPor su apariencia podria tener unos cincuenta años .Marron se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla,luego se sento al lado de Pan

-¿Y tu novio? ¿Cómo anda él?-repreguntó la Dra Shen con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, nos casaremos dentro de 4 meses-le respondió también con una sonrisa

-Felicidades muñeca. Ya era hora-la felicito con un abrazo -Luego del susto de aquella vez creí que seguirían de novios para siempre - El rostro de Marron palideció, no queria que Pan se enterara de lo que le había sucedido. Pan la miraba curiosa

-En fin, si no fue nada. Yo lo amo y él me ama y nos casaremos –dijo apresurada-Ella es Pan y está embarazada

-Gracias Marron-dijo sarcásticamente. La Dra Shen la miro ,definitivamente era más joven que Marron

-Muy bien querida Pan,¿ Ya has ido a algún médico obstetra?-la pelinegra negó con la cabeza

-Entonces, ¿Como sabes con seguridad que estás embarazada?

-Pues,no he tenido mi periodo por los últimos dos he hecho como tres tests de embarazo y tengo malestares lo puedo sentir-dijo tocándose el estomago. La cincuentona le dedicó una sonrisa

-Bien en ese caso vamos a conmigo-la hizo acostarse en la camilla frente a un pantalla. Unos segundos luego,la imgen del vientre de Pan se formó en el lo miraba entre nostálgica y alegre.

-Muy bien, ya puedes limpiarte el estómago-le dijo la Dra Shen apagando el monitor y brindándole un pedazo de papel para que se limpiase-Estás de dos meses. Debes cuidarte mucho para poder permitir que tu feto se desarrolle plenamente. A pesar de tener poco tiempo,se nota que es muy fuerte. Te daré vitaminas y acido fólico para que comiences a tomar.-La dra le hizo la receta.

-Muchas gracias,Diane-le dijo Marron despidiéndose hacia la puerta del consultorio

-Dra Shen,puedo hablar con usted a solas por favor?-le pregunto dra asintió y la hizo sentarse nuevamente frente a su escritorio. Marron se retiró hacia la sala de espera

-Que sucede jovencita?.-le pregunto observando su silencio-¿Estás con dudas? –La joven asintió avergonzada.

-No tienes porque estar avergonzada. Hay millones de mujeres que no desean tener hijos,porque no estaban preparadas en su momento para serlo,luego se arrepienten de no haberlos tenido. Si tú quieres abortar tienes tiempo hasta la semana número 12 de gestación. Hagas lo que hagas siempre es bueno consultarlo con el padre y pensarlo muy bien.-le tomó la mano - Si tienes otras dudas puedes llamarme o verme nuevamente -Pan asintió y se despidió de ella. Luego se retiro junto a Marron en silencio.

Durante el viaje ninguna de las dos tuvo ganas de hablar. Pan le quería preguntar sobre el incidente que había tenido y Marron, por su parte, le quería preguntar sobre lo que había estado hablando con Diane a solas. Sin embargo las preguntas se las guardaron para sí mismas.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa notaron que Trunks ya había regresado. Estaba en el living jugando con la Play 3. Marron se le acercó y le beso la frente, Pan por su parte se echo en el sofá.

-Como les fue en el medico?-preguntó Trunks poniendo pausa a su juego. Pan le mostr ó las fotos de su ecografía y se quedaron los tres hablando sobre la cita con la doctora,discutiendo si seria varón o mujer ,si tendría la fuerza de Goku y de Gohan,si nacería con cola o no. Totalmente absortos de los pensamientos de Pan de abortar al bebé. Estaban tan emocionados que le tocaban el vientre haciendo voces infantiles. De pronto alguien toco la puerta. Trunks se acercó a abrir

-¿Papá?-Preguntó el joven de cabellos lila ante la imponente figura del príncipe saiyajin. Pan corrió a esconderse.

_**O.O ¿Qué fue eso?...Ya lo sabran...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tres son multitud

Cap 5

******CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111: **Eres tan tierna. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te guste este capítulo también y si no me avisas ¿si?

**Ariana usagi: ¿Qué te puedo decir?, infinitas gracias por tu apoyo en esta las dedico a ustedes! ;)**

**Misora naomi: Gracias por elegir este fic! Espero que el resto de la misma te convenza y te guste también**

**Airemi: Te agradezco que hayas dejado tu comentario al igual que hayas decidido leer la historia, te cuento que los personajes no van a cambiar y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por darle un lado interesante con Pan incluida. Espero que te agrade este !**

**NebilimK: muchacha, me sorprende tu capacidad especulativa. Leete este capítulo jajaja y te darás cuenta de un par de pareja de Pan ya la tenia predeterminada. Gracias por la buena onda y tu !**

-¿Papá?-Preguntó el joven de cabellos lila ante la imponente figura del príncipe saiyajin. Pan corrió a esconderse.

-Sí mocoso soy yo. Acaso olvidaste mi rostro-le contestó con el humor de siempre

-No, claro que no. Pasa por favor-le hizo espacio para que pasara y se quedaron parados en el pasillo de la entrada.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendido por su visita.

-Tienes algo que necesito.- le respondió a secas, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Marron se encontraba en el living, escuchando la conversación entre padre e hijo."¿Qué será lo que está buscando?" Pensó preocupada, no tanto por ella sino por Pan a quien había visto salir despavorida a esconderse.

-Tu madre me mandó a buscar algo. Unas capsulas que te había dado en la oficina-le contestó el progenitor

-Ah, sí, ya sé cuáles son. Ven conmigo-Le dijo el joven. El príncipe le siguió el paso.- ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana para que se lo llevara a la oficina? –le preguntó mientras buscaba en su maletín

-No lo sé. A mí no me preguntes. Solo apresúrate o tu madre no me devolverá mi maquina de gravedad. Maldita mujer-musitó por lo bajo. Marron tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallarse de la risa.

-Ya las encontré-exclamó Trunks. Le dio las capsulas a Vegeta quien comenzó a retirarse hacia la puerta, De pronto se detuvo. Dio media vuelta y lo miro a su hijo

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Sí, está Marron en el living

-No. A ella ya la había detectado. Siento otro ki- comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. Allí estaba la rubia viendo televisión. Le saludo con la mano, el saiya respondió con el mismo gesto. Examinaba la habitación con mucho cuidado, los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración.

-MM… ¿papá? ¿A quién estas buscando?

-Calla Trunks. Sé que hay alguien más aquí. ¿Porqué no me dices quién es?-siempre se ponía hostil cuando se trataba de algún intruso. No le gustaba que perturbaran su status quo; es por eso que le costó tanto aceptar a Marron en su familia.

-Estás paranoico. No hay nadie más que nosotros dos- Él y Marron se lo quedaron viendo. Vegeta detuvo su mirada frente a la puerta que conducía a uno de los dormitorios de los invitados en la planta baja. La puerta estaba abierta, por dentro estaba oscuro.

-Sé que estas ahí - gritó hacia la nada dentro de la habitación - Sal antes de que te vuele en mil pedazos-amenazó el príncipe. Los tres se quedaron expectantes por una respuesta. Vegeta estaba ya preparando su ki para atacar. Trunks y Marron rogaban por qué no volase la habitación y matase a Pan

-Contaré hasta tres-dijo nuevamente el pelinegro

-1…-silencio absoluto

-2…-nada pasaba

-3…

En ese momento salió Kipper por la puerta de la habitación. Los tres se cayeron de espladas ( al estilo anime)

-¿Lo ves?-le decía Trunks -Era solamente mi perro. Pusiste a Marron nerviosa para nada

-Claro que no-le contesto ella en voz baja

-Calla- le musitó su novio -Lo estoy haciendo para que se vaya

El príncipe los miro de reojo –Hump-dijo por último antes de retirarse. La pareja suspiró aliviada.

-¿Ya se fue?-preguntó tímidamente Pan desde la habitación

-Sí, ya se fue-le contesto Marron. Pan apareció lentamente en el living con su mano sobre su vientre.-Tuve que esconder mi ki-susurró

-Sí, pero de todas formas ya había detectado uno -le respondió Trunks. Ambos estaban con los brazos cruzados esperando obviamente que Pan les explique la situación

-¿Y bien? No nos vas a decir porque saliste corriendo de esa forma-Marron rompió el silencio. La joven embarazada se quedó callada, su mano aún sobre su estómago. Trunks la examinaba con detalle y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos

-¿Acaso el bebé…es de…de mi papá?-preguntó tartamudeando frente a la posibilidad. Marron lo miro sorprendida y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Pan, quien aun estaba callada.

-¿QUÉ? Claro que no. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso Trunks?. Jamás me acostaría con tu padre y él jamás engañaría a tu mamá- le gritó Pan indignada. "¿Cómo iría a pensar que el sr Vegeta es el padre de mi hijo? ¿Acaso es idiota o qué?" (N/A:claramente no lo es,siguiendo la logica de la situacion ¬¬ )

-Entonces ¿porqué te escondiste como si fueras una prófuga?-le retrucó el heredero a la CC

-Bueno pues…-suspiro -Pues…lo que sucede es que…-Su voz fue bajado de tono -Tu padre la tiene jurada contra mi familia especialmente contra mi abuelo. Yo sé que ustedes piensan que lo hace en broma pero hubo una ocasión hace un par de años en que…

Flash Back

Estaban todos en la corporación capsula celebrando otro aniversario del glorioso retorno a la pacifica vida terrenal. Trunks ,Marron y Goten estaban en la universidad y Bulma había preparado una barbacoa música y las conversaciones entre los viejos amigos llenaban el ambiente de una profunda calidez,todo esto hasta que…

-Me las pagarás Kakaroto. Ya verás-gritó el sayiajin mientras perseguía al guerrero más joven. Goku trataba de escapar del enojado príncipe. Todos se quedaron mirando el espectáculo

-Vegeta lo lamento. Era solo una broma tranquilízate -le contestaba Goku sin parar de suerte Gohan y los demás pudieron detener al príncipe antes de que estrangulara a su amigo

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-le cuestionó Bulma apuntando un dedo acusador hacia su esposo. Vegeta se quedó callado, separándose del agarre de los guerreros z- ¿y bien vegeta? ¿No me vas a decir porque lo estabas persiguiendo a Goku?-le repreguntó la peliazul. El rostro de vegeta iba cambiando de colores. No podía decírselo, no enfrente de todos

-Se puso de esa forma porque Pan y yo le dimos un sándwich con gusanos -respondió Goku en su nombre. Vegeta tenía la cara pálida por haberse acordado de lo que había comido. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse y el príncipe se retiro de la fiesta apretando los puños. De más está decir que se encontraba enojado. La pequeña Pan lo vio irse muy molesto y musitando "me las van a pagar tú y tu familia".

Fin del flash back

Trunks y Marron se quedaron sin palabras. La miraban atontados. Ambos comenzaron a reír

-No puedes –risa-creer que –risa- lo estaba diciendo en serio –ambos empezaron a reír tan fuerte que se cayeron al suelo, rodando por el piso de madera.

-Oigan,por supuesto que es en serio-puso sus manos sobre los costados de sus caderas,mirando desafiante -Todo lo que dice tu padre es en serio.

-Por Dios Pan-dijo Trunks levantándose con dificultad del suelo -Mi padre seguramente se olvido de eso esa misma noche. No todo lo que anticipa se cumple. ¿Es rencoroso? Si. ¿Es vengativo? Por supuesto. Pero tiene cosas más importantes en mente-la tranquilizó el pelilia limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos a causa de la risa. Marron se paró junto a él.

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que no estoy en peligro de que le diga a mis padres o de que me pase algo?-Ambos asintieron.

-Pero no significa que tengas que mostrarte ante todo el mundo ni contarle a nadie-le dijo Marron- deberías esperar hasta el tercer mes-La joven asintió y comenzó a reír con ellos ante la situación que había vivenciado

Unas horas luego Marron se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la cena para dos híbridos saiyajines y una humana. Lo cual significaba; bastante comida y mucho trabajo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le preguntó Pan ingresando a la cocina

-Si quieres puedes cortar esas verduras -Pan tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a barajar las verduras mojadas. Ambas hicieron sus tareas en silencio. "Vaya, Marron sí que es callada. Bueno al menos cuando no está con Trunks a solas en la habitación", pensó Pan mientras reía para sí misma. Marron pudo ver la sonrisa esbozarse en el rostro de la joven

-¿Estas pensando en el padre del bebe?-le preguntó metiendo la bandeja que estaba preparando al horno

-¿Qué?...mm no. Estaba pensando en ti y en Trunks-le contestó aun cortando los tomates

-¿En serio?-le preguntó la rubia ayudándole a cortar el resto de las verduras

-Sí. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo la Dra sobre el "incidente" que tuviste - Marron dejo de cortar y cerró sus ojos. -Lo siento Marron. No quise meterme en un asunto privado, pero creí que tal vez podrías ayudarme con todo esto-Marron la miro tratando de buscar una respuesta más clara en sus palabras -Quiero decir, si a ti te había pasado algo parecido, con tu experiencia me puedes ayudar a sobrepasar esto-dijo apuntando a su vientre

-No te es suficiente que te esté dando un lugar en mi casa -le contestó un poco ruda. Pan quedó en silencio

-Lo siento Marron, creí que tal vez te haría bien desahogarte sobre el tema-comenzó a cortar nuevamente las verduras. La hija de krillin la miraba un poco nerviosa con el cuchillo aun en la mano -Ag...yo lo lamento Pan. Realmente no quise reaccionar de esa forma-Pan dejo de cortar y le prestó atención

-Si no quieres contarme entonces está bien. De veras te respeto mucho y te vi muy mal hoy. Es por eso que te pregunte

-Lo sé y agradezco tu preocupación. Lo que sucede es que es algo muy difícil de contar-se interrumpió a sí misma, tomó aire por la boca -Pero trataré de hacer el esfuerzo. Hace un par de años, cuando recién comenzábamos a tener relaciones sexuales, tuve un atraso muy importante. Era época de exámenes y creí que eran los nervios, además nunca había sido regular en mi periodo-Hizo una pausa y retomo lentamente -Pero el tiempo pasó y ya me estaba preocupando. Me hice un test de embarazo y me dio positivo. Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en cómo decirle a mi novio que posiblemente me encuentre preñada, pensé en como iría a criar a un niño siendo tan pequeña y también me preocupaba mucho el futuro de Trunks. Me preocupaba que tuviera que dejar todos sus grandes objetivos y sueños solamente por mí. Pero su reacción fue lo que más me desoriento: no se encontraba enojada ni decepcionado. Estaba feliz, incluso ilusionado -le dijo con una sonrisa triste - Me dije a mi misma que era un tonto por pensar de esa forma, quiero decir; éramos unos niños, ¿Qué sabíamos nosotros sobre ser padres? Estaba realmente deprimida. Sin embargo, de a poco me fui encariñando con mi "feto" y ya proyectaba sobre nuestra vida lejos de nuestras familias; empezando la nuestra propia. Incluso Trunks me había pedido casamiento y se voluntario para contarle a nuestros padres.-dijo tomando una pausa.

-¿Y qué dijeron?-pregunto Pan ansiosa

-No les dijimos-la miro intensamente- No hizo falta. Un día empecé a tener muchos mareos y dolores uterinos. Creí que algo andaba mal entonces fui a lo de la Dra Shen. Le conté que me sobre mi atraso y que había hecho el test de embarazo que me había dado positivo. Fue entonces cuando me contó de un posible falso positivo de esos tests y me revisó como te había examinado a ti, sin encontrar nada. Me dijo que esperara un tiempo antes de regresar a verla. Y tuvo razón; A la semana me llegó mi periodo, al parecer si había sido por nervios y un poco de anemia, por la falta de hierro en mi dieta.-Se detuvo a mirar a Pan. Le estaba costando bastante

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien Marron. No te detengas, estoy aquí.-le dijo en señal de apoyo. La rubia asintió

-Cuando Trunks se enteró y vio que estaba aliviada, malinterpreto las cosas; pensó que no quería formar mi futuro con él. Se enojo muchísimo y estuvo sin hablarme durante semanas. Luego de un tiempo me fue a ver a mi casa y me dijo que no quería terminar la relación porque me amaba y que quería formar una familia conmigo, es por eso que desde entonces estamos comprometidos - le mostro el anillo que parecía de juguete. Tenía un diamante pequeño en forma de corazó era ostentoso,pero simbolizaba mucho para que no quiso cambiarlo por otro más tarde. - Aunque era en secreto hasta hace unos meses. Por eso la Dra Shen creyó que mi miedo a formar una familia en ese momento me impediría casarme.

-Pero eras joven. No estabas preparada para tener un hijo Marron-le respondió al instante la nieta de Goku

-Sí, es cierto. Pero ella cree que cada individuo recibe las cosas a su tiempo. Algunas mujeres tienen hijos antes de lo que ellas hubiesen querido y esa criatura provoca un cambio radical en sus vidas. Piensa que si a alguien le toco vivirlo en ese momento debe de ser por alguna razón.- Marron juntó las verduras cortadas en un gran tazón para ensalada. Apagó el horno y saco las bandejas que había metido. Le entregó una a Pan y cargó las otras por su cuenta.

-Es por eso que debes pensar en lo que harás. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no estarás sola-le susurró antes de salir al living con la comida

_**Aqui les traigo mi quinta voy a dejar el sexto de yapa!**_

_**Beso!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Cap 6**_

Luego de la cena dejaron que el lavaplatos hiciera su trabajo y los tres se acostaron en el sofá a ver televisión. Trunks estaba recostado sobre el sofá mas grande,Marron estaba echada encima suyo acaparando su pecho y enredando sus piernas con las de su prometido. Pan por su parte estaba semi acostada en otro, justo enfrente de la pareja, comiendo una copa de helado. De vez en cuando los miraba de reojo y de nuevo los celos le pegaron en el alma. Trunks le estaba acariciando la espalda mientras que Marron tenía su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del guerrero. Se veían tan bien juntos, tanto amor y a pesar de todo lo que Marron le había contado antes.

-¿Se durmió?-le preguntó Trunks a la Son. Ésta solo asintió con una sonrisa y Trunks le sonrió de vuelta.

-Se duerme muy fácilmente-le besó la cabeza a su novia acariciando sus cabellos rubios con ternura

-Se duerme con facilidad porque estás tú con ella

-La amo tanto. No podría estar tranquilo sin ella- La seguía mirando temiendo a que fuera a desaparecer como un sueño

- Y ella te ama a ti- Le respondió Pan comiendo un poco más de su helado.-Fue un día muy largo. Quedó exhausta

-Si es cierto. Con el trabajo, el casamiento y la casa. Se encuentra con muchas cosas-le respondió el joven besando nuevamente a su novia. Marron comenzó a moverse incómoda, se despertó y los miro medio soñolienta

-¿Me quede dormida, verdad?- Trunks asintió – ¿Pan necesitas algo?¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Más helado tal vez?

-Yo quiero un beso-interrumpió Trunks

-Nadie te preguntó a ti- le contestó en falso molestia

Pan comenzó a reír. -No gracias no deseo nada Marron, deberías irte a dormir-la rubia recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Trunks

-¿Quieres ir a la cama?-le susurró éste. Ella asintió y Trunks la levantó entre sus brazos con suma facilidad -Buenas noches Pan-saludó a la jovencita mientras que Marron solo se despidió con su mano. Pan quedó sola nuevamente en el living, apoyó su copa de helado vacía sobre una mesita al lado suyo. Allí había una foto de una niña rubia de unos 8 años y una atractiva mujer de ojos azules. Eran Marron y 18, estaban abrazadas, La niña le estaba besando la mejilla y la madre estaba sonriendo. Según lo que sabía, el androide 18 había sido programado para matar, principalmente a su abuelo. Además de que nunca había sido una persona cálida con los demás según le habían contado. Pero luego de conocer a Krillin y de tener a Marron, ella cambió. _"Algunas mujeres tienen hijos antes de lo que ellas hubiesen querido y esa criatura provoca un cambio radical en sus vidas. Piensa que si llegó en ese momento debe de ser por alguna razón",_ las palabras de la rubia resonaban en su cabeza y comenzaban a tener sentido. Si 18 pudo cambiar luego de tener familia, tal vez el cambio podría ser el mismo para ella, "espero que también lo sea para él cuando se entere" pensó.

Ya estaba decidido, se quedaría con el bebe y sin importar lo que haría el padre cuando sepa, lo criaría con o sin ayuda. "Porque eres mío y estás aquí conmigo ahora" le susurro a su vientre

Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde esa noche y su vientre crecía rápidamente, aún no les había dicho quien era el padre. A pesar de ello, sabían que el bebé iba a ser un niño. Ambos se ocupaban de ella, se turnaban para acompañarla a sus clases prenatales y para llevarla al médico. Marron se encargaba de comprar ropa para bebé mientras que Trunks preparaba juguetes para regalársele al niño. Pan se adaptó muy bien a la nueva forma de vida,comenzó a trabajar como la asistente de Marron, quien era ejecutiva y editora principal de la revista de modas más vendida en todo el mundo. Pero también es cierto que la actitud de Pan se hacía cada vez más insoportable debido al cambio hormonal. Con lo cual Trunks a veces se quedaba a dormir en la oficina mientras que Marron tenía que lidiar con los caprichos de la futura madre.

-MARRON-gritaron desde el piso de arriba. La rubia estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina arreglando las invitaciones para la boda "oh no, ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?"

-MARRON-entró a la cocina gritando

-¿QUE…es lo que quieres?-le gritó al principio pero luego se calmó y bajo su tono. Pan la miraba disgustada

-Marron-hizo una pausa- Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Hay algo para comer?-la ojiazul la miraba incrédula "¿y por eso casi me deja sorda?".-Sí, sí, fíjate en la nevera, tal vez haya algo-le respondió sin importancia, estaba concentrada en otras cosas más importantes.

-Oye, no me contestes como si no importara.-le reprochó Pan tomando varias cosas de las alacenas y la nevera. Luego se le acercó a la mesa y se quedó mirando lo que estaba haciendo su amiga – ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le ofreció un poco más calmada

-No, Gracias. Ya me estoy encargando de esto –le respondió Marron sin despegar sus ojos de la lista de invitados. Cerraba sobres y luego tachaba nombres de la lista. Pan revisó algunos de los que estaban ya listos para ser enviados, la boda sería dentro de dos semanas y Marron estaba bastante ocupada. Por otra parte pensaba en lo que haría ella cuando ellos se estuvieran casando. Nadie sabía que ella estaba allí y con un bebé a cuestas. Tal vez ni siquiera deba ir a la ceremonia. Pero por otra parte, no podría hacerle esto a Marron, era su día especial, debería estar allí con ella al igual que ella lo va a estar en el día del parto. Su mirada se detuvo en una invitación en especial

-¿Vas a invitar a Uub?-le preguntó nerviosa

-Si, por supuesto. Es amigo nuestro-le contestó la rubia sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-¿Porque?

-No. Por nada-contestó Pan rápidamente. Dejo la invitación en donde estaba y salió corriendo de la cocina. Marron levantó la cabeza alarmada y salió tras ella.

-¿Pan?-golpeó suavemente la puerta del dormitorio de la chica.

-¿Sí?-contestaron desde el interior de la habitación. Marron abrió la puerta para entrar. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Pan tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-le preguntó apuntando al vientre de la joven. Pan se reincorporó en la cama con el rostro colorado

_**¿Qué les pareció la yapa?...¿Las dejé con intriga?...apuesto que si…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Chicas realmente me han hecho reír sus comentarios. Me alegra que les interese seguir la historia. Muchas gracias Nebilimk, Corazón de cristal111, nathy98 y megumi007.**_

_**Misora Naomi: Debo admitirte que me está costando y estoy aprendiendo desde mi posición de escritora y de lectora también. Pan se podría esconder perfectamente bien en el departamento de ellos dos porque se supone que está en la universidad durante todo el año. De todas formas te anticipaste un poco al capítulo que sigue XD. Además no te preocupes mientras me fluya la imaginación y la inspiración esto va a continuar. Tengo pensado incluir algunos flashback y escenas íntimas entre Trunks y Marron. Paciencia y muchas gracias por tu super comentario ;)**_

-Pan, ¿acaso Uub es el padre?-le preguntó sin tapujos, ya llevaban casi 4 meses con la intriga. No quisieron presionarla porque era su decisión no contar, también sabía que no había hablado con el padre del bebé. Pero ya era tiempo de que lo dijera.

-Creí que no me preguntarían por el padre-le dijo con el rostro aún sonrojado – y no, no es el padre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Por qué…-de nuevo comenzó a sonrojar. " No puedo creer que lo tenga que decir", pensó. -por qué tuve un…-el resto lo dijo demasiado bajito como para que Marron pudiese oírla

-¿Qué? Disculpa no te oí-le dijo Marron

-Que tuve un…-le dijo de nuevo en voz baja

-Lo siento Pan, no te entiendo

-QUE TUVE UN SUEÑO ERÓTICO CON ÉL -le gritó, luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta que lo dijo demasiado fuerte. Marron quedó en shock

-¿Disculpa?¿ Acaso dijiste que tuviste un sueño erótico con Uub?-le repitió lo que le había dicho hace unos segundos. Pan asintió con la almohada cubriéndole la cara. Marron comenzó a reir

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?-le protestó enojada. Marron se tomó un tiempo para poder dejar de reír

-Bueno,tranquila, todos hemos tenido sueños eróticos alguna vez Pan. Yo los he tenido con Trunks incluso cuando lo tenía al lado mío. Son parte de nuestro subconsciente.

-Sí, pero a mí no me gusta Uub. A penas y lo conozco. Solo lo he visto un par de veces por mi casa

-Y entonces ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a soñar con él?

-Bueno -respiró y relato bajo un estado de nervios atroz- Hace un par de meses mi mamá me llamó al celular para saber cómo me estaba yendo y esas cosas. Me contó que mi abuelo había vuelto y que había decidido quedarse unos días con Uub en casa de mi estaba pasando por el cuarto mes de embarazo ¿Recuerdas como estuve durante ese mes? –le preguntó a la rubia

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas demasiado excitada y calentona-le respondió molesta -Incluso con Trunks nos tuvimos que alejar de ti -Pan rio nerviosa rascándose la nuca -Ya sabes que normalmente no lo tocaría ni con un puntero laser, pero ese mes estaba demasiado alterada hormonalmente, y fue entonces cuando soñé con Uub durante TODA la noche.-remarcó a lo último

-Bueno Pan, pero han pasado dos meses. Ya deberías olvidarte de eso.

-Marron, no podre verlo a la cara sin pensar que tuve un sueño húmedo con él

- ¿Acaso no amas al padre de tu hijo?

-Por supuesto que si

-¿Has vuelto a soñar con Uub?

-No

-¿Me ayudarás con las invitaciones?

-Si

-¿Y me dirás el nombre del padre?

-No. Pero buen intento

-Diablos-dijo la rubia antes de retirarse-Saldré a comprar unas cosas antes de la cena. Cuando regrese tenemos que hablar sobre tu presencia el día de mi boda. Tal vez podamos conseguirte un vestido amplio para que no se te note el vientre- dijo pensativa

-Sí.Mi mamá me llamó hace una semana de nuevo. Me pregunto si iba a asistir.

-Tenemos que ver que haremos contigo-dijo de nuevo Marron

-Trunks dice que el bebé no tiene ki identificable, con lo cual no está en peligro

-Bien, en ese caso ya hablaremos de tu vestido. En seguida regreso- Pan asintió y se recostó sobre la cama. Al rato sonó el timbre de la puerta de entrada del departamento y Pan se levantó para abrir.

-Te has olvidado algo Mar…-se detuvo al ver quien estaba en la puerta. No era Marron. La otra persona quedó shockeada al verla allí

-¿Bra?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Cap 8**_

-¿Pan?-le preguntó la peliazul- Menos mal que estabas aquí, ya estaba por ir a tu casa dirctamente. Menos mal que no lo hice - le dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga

-Me alegra tanto de verte aquí-le decía la futura madre respondiendo con un abrazo muy fuerte. Al separarse ambas se sentaron en el sofá del living y se pusieron al día

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó la hermana de Trunks mientras le acariciaba el vientre. Ella ya sabía que Pan estaba embarazada y ella era quien la estaba cubriendo en la universidad. No tanto por la ausencia a clase, sino por el padre del bebé. De vez en cuando la llamaba para actualizarse sobre su embarazo, pero lo hacía con poca frecuencia.

-No pensé que habías decidido quedarte aquí por todo este tiempo. Yo aún no he pasado por mi casa

-Sí, en realidad no iba a quedarme, pero Marron insistió en que tenía que estar cerca suyo para que ella y Trunks pudieran cuidarme en caso de que algo le pasara al bebé.Ellos son los únicos que saben

-No son los únicos-le contesto un poco enojada la joven princesa. Ambos comenzaron a reír .

-Dios, te extrañe tanto-le dijo Pan tomándole la mano.

-Sí, yo también. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella noche

-Sí, aquella noche…

Flash back

La tormenta azotaba los edificios del campus universitario. Todas las habitaciones ya tenían las luces apagadas. Era medianoche y el único cuarto iluminado correspondía a dos jóvenes amigas.

-No importa el resultado, estoy aquí para ti-le dijo una de las dos amigas a la otra. Ambas se encontraban sentadas al borde de la bañadera esperando a que el reloj anunciara el paso de los cinco minutos.-Ya es hora-le susurró la chica de cabellos azules y ojos claros. La otra joven de cabello más oscuro asintió levemente y se aceró hacia la barrita orinada que estaba sobre el lavabo. La morocha tragó saliva y leyó el resultado, comparándolo con la cajita del test. Un signo "más" significaba positivo. "Ay Dios, no puede ser", entró en pánico, las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. La ojiazul se le acercó corriendo y la abrazó, ambas sollozaron en silencio cayendo al suelo aún envueltas en su abrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que haré ahora Bra?-le dijo entre cortando el llanto

-Pues, tienes que decírselo. Seguro él lo comprenderá-le dijo intentando limpiar las gotitas de la mejillas de su amiga

-No,no puedo- negó fuertemente con la cabeza- Tengo que alejarme de aquí. Irme a otra parte

-¿Estás demente? ¿A dónde iras con un bebé a cuestas?-preguntó sorprendida la joven Briefs -No, no puedo permitir que cometas esa locura. Me niego a participar de tu escape y dejar que mates a tu bebe-le respondió saliendo del baño y sentándose en su cama. Pan se levantó del suelo del baño y se sentó junto a ella, aún temblando por las lágrimas

-Escucha Bra, no le hare daño a mi bebé. Solo necesito un tiempo alejada para saber que hacer: como contarles a mis padres, como decírselo a él y como continuar mi vida desde aquí. Al saber que se encuentra físicamente cerca mío, pues no podré hacerlo.- La princesa saiyajin la miro, a pesar de todo tenía razón.

-Bien, entonces iré contigo-le dijo al instante

-No. No puedes, te necesito aquí. Necesito que me cubras por si mis padres llaman o por si pregunta él por mi

-¿Y qué se supone que deba decirles? ¿Cada vez que llaman debo explicarles que estás en el baño o que estas en la biblioteca? ¿Y si viene él debo decirle que estás dando una vuelta por el campus?-se tomo una pausa. Estaba realmente enojada, esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. No por nada eres la hija de Bulma y de Vegeta – le guiño el ojo. Bra rio y abrazo a su amiga.

-Bien,pero tienes que ir a la casa de mi hermano. Ni se te ocurra irte a tu casa-le ordeno Bra

-¿Porqué debo ir a la casa de Trunks?

-Porque él te protegerá. Mi hermano tiene honor y además siempre cumple con su palabra,él no dira nada. Si quieres puedo llamarle y decirle que vas para allí-le dijo tomando su teléfono

-No,no hagas eso, ya es tarde. Mañana me iré hacia allí. Espero no interponerme entre su relación con Marron-dijo en voz baja

-No, no creo que lo hagas. Marron es una chica muy buena, ¿recuerdas como nos apoyaba en todo? Además no estarás ahí por tanto tiempo. ¿Verdad?

Fin del flashback

-Y parece que si lo hiciste-le dijo la joven Briefs. Ambas se rieron. Kipper se levantó perezosamente hacia la puerta, su cola se movía con entusiasmo.

-Hola Kip-se agachó el joven dueño de casa acariciando a su mascota-¿te encuentras solo?-le preguntó retóricamente mientras caminaba hacia el living. Las dos jóvenes que estaban allí sentados se dieron vuelta para verlo. A una de las jóvenes se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.

-HERMANO-gritó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos del pelilia. El joven se quedó sorprendido, pero luego le abrazo con el mismo cariño. Bra siempre tuvo una relación muy especial con su hermano, lo quería y lo atesoraba con el mismo amor que le dedicaba a su padre.

-Bra. ¿Cuándo llegaste?-le preguntó su hermano separándose del abrazo- Me hubieras avisado y te hubiese ido a buscar a la estación de autobús-le reprochó a su hermanita

-Tranquilo, acabo de llegar y además no hacía falta que me pasaras a buscar. Sé que te encuentras muy ocupado-le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo. Pan observaba con ternura. Fue entonces se percató de que Pan estaba allí y pensó en su embarazo secreto

-Emm Pan…¿No tienes que estar en tu habitación?-pregunto con miedo.

-No es necesario Trunks. Bra ya sabe del embarazo. Es más, lo supo antes de que se los contara a ustedes -el joven miro a la peliazul, quien le asintió. Los hijos de Bulma y Vegeta se sentaron en el sofá. Trunks interrogaba a Bra sobre su vida universitaria y ella le interrogaba sobre su boda.

Bra estaba estudiando Fisica e ingeniería electromecánica. Al igual que Trunks había hecho, estaba tomando cursos de administración de empresas para ocuparse de la dirección de la Corporación Capsula junto a su hermano. La niña era un prodigio y debía aprovechar su potencial.(N/A: hice a Bra un poco OC pero me gusta que tenga una personalidad ruda y rebelde, pero también conserva su lado mimado)

-¿Te has hecho otro piercing?-le apunto al arito de la nariz

-Jeje…si…lo vi, me gustó y me lo hice -rio nerviosa la joven- Hablando de gustos. ¿En dónde está Marron?-Trunks se encogió de hombros. Pan les había dicho que había ido a la tienda por algunas cosas para la cena

-Entonces ¿estás emocionado por la boda? – Trunks se sonrojó. Siempre se la encontraba imaginndo a su prometida con su vestido de novia, el beso en el altar, su noche de bodas y toda la luna de miel. -ee…si. Ya no puedo esperar-rio nervioso. Los tres comenzaron a reír

-Oigan ¿Eso fue el timbre?- interrumpió Bra. Se quedaron callados, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Trunks se levantó para abrir

-Ay por fin, hasta que me abres –le dijo una voz varonil

-¿Goten? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-El joven se abrió paso y entro en la casa de su amigo. Venia cargado con dos cajas

-Videl me pidió que te trajera estas cajas, creo que Marron se las había pedido hace unos días-dijo Goten descargándolas en el pasillo de la entrada.

-Bueno, gracias por traerlas. Ya puedes irte - apuró Trunks a su amigo, empujándolo hacia la salida

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede? Quiero saludar a Marron-le dijo escabulléndose de los brazos de Trunks

-Goten no- le gritó. Pero era demasiado tarde. El joven Son entró en el living justo cuando pan se había levando la playera para mostrarle el vientre a Bra.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Misora Naomi: En un principio gracias por comentarme de nuevo! Me fascina responder tus reviews al igual que disfruto leelos. Jamás lo tomé de forma ofensiva por favor no lo tomes en ese sentido XD .Además te agradezco que me los hagas porque como te había dicho antes estoy aprendiendo a escribir los fic y me alegra poder encontrar los errores a tiempo! Asi que muchas gracias a ti y a tu honestidad. Nunca cambies!**_

_**Ariana Usagi: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capitulo y gracias por tu comentario. Despreocúpate que dentro de poco se viene la noche de bodas y la luna de miel, van a tener mucho tiempo intimo. Lo que pasa es que aun estoy averiguando como hacer escenas picantes jajaj tenme paciencia**_

_**Nebilimk: m´hija estas muy intrigada…justo como quería jajaja…no te preocupes que ya la descubireron y el nombre del padre no va a tardar en llegar. Pero de seguro te desilusiono jajaj nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario!**_

Goten estaba en shock. No podía creerlo. Definitivamente esa no era la forma en que recordaba a su sobrina, tan inocente. Era la niña de papá y ahora estaba embarazada. Las jóvenes reaccionaron ante la presencia de Goten. Pan bajo rápidamente su playera y Bra se puso al lado de su amiga tratando de protegerla de la reacción de Goten.

-¿Tio Goten?-le pregunto tímidamente su sobrina. El ki del hijo de Goku comenzó a aumentar.-No es lo que tú piensas, déjame explicarte-le dijo acercándose hacia su tío

-Pan…¿Qué es lo que tienes que explicarme? vi tu vientre. Estás embarazada-apretó los puños con fuerza, trató de desvirtuar su furia. Se suponía que era la pequeña hija de su hermano mayor, como puede ser que se sintiera tan impotente ante esta situación

-Lo siento tio Goten-le susurro frotándose el vientre. Bra la abrazó

-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?- le dijo con los dientes apretados

-Hace 4 meses-le susurró nuevamente. Goten bufó enojado pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Déjala ya Goten, La estás poniendo nerviosa-le dijo la princesa

-¿YO la estoy poniendo nerviosa a ELLA? -se señaló a sí mismo -Mejor no te metas en esto Bra, a ti no te concierne y tú– la señaló a Pan- te vienes conmigo a la casa de tus padres-la jaló del brazo. Bra intervino de forma inmediata y Goten la empujo. Trunks quien estaba observando un poco descolocado saltó a defender a su hermana.

-Goten con mi hermana no te metas -le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- Además es decisión de Pan quedarse aquí así que respeta su elección -Goten soltó el brazo de Pan y ésta corrió ayudar a Bra a pararse. Trunks se interpuso entre las jóvenes y el pelinegro

-¿Acaso no te alcanzó con engañarme a mí y a mi familia que la tuviste que engañar a Marron?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto. Las estás escondiendo por qué está embarazada de tí- le gritó el joven Son

-Ese no es mi bebé, idiota-le grito de la misma forma su mejor amigo - Mira Goten creo que debes irte, ya se te calcinaron las neuronas-le dijo Trunks dándole la espalda

-Claro que no-le contestó con un rugido. Goten saltó sobre la espalda del Briefs y en minutos empezaron una pelea en el departamento. Bra les gritaba para que se detuviesen y Pan lloraba de la angustia. En ese momento Marron entró a la casa con unas bolsas de supermercado

-¿Pan? ¿Trunks?-las bolsas le cubrían la visión y mientras cerraba la puerta escuchó que un vidrio se rompía. Arrojó las bolsas al suelo y salió corriendo hacia el living

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-gritaba Marron mientras los dos saiyajins se peleaban y las niñas estaban sobre el sofá mirándolos. La rubia se arremangó las mangas de su chaqueta, marchó con paso firme hacia los dos que estaban en el suelo: Goten encima de Trunks, forcejeando. Marron los tomó a cada una de las orejas y los separó. Una vez que los pudo detener arrojó a Goten hacia un lado de la habitación y a Trunks hacia el otro.

-Ya, ahora que están tranquilos. ¿Se puede saber porque carajo estaban peleando?-Exigió la rubia mirando de uno hacia el otro. Ambos con expresión de dolor y enojo

-Porque no les preguntas a tu novio abusador de niños-le replicó Goten mientras se levantaba, frotándose la oreja

-Mejor te lavas la boca antes de referirte a mi novio de esa forma Goten Son-le dijo Marron mientras lo revisaba las heridas a su prometido.

-Sí, pues tú tampoco eres tan santa. Estuviste escondiendo a una chica embarazada en tu departamento sin decirle nada a su familia. ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes dos?

-Ya fue suficiente –intervinó Pan en la discusión. No podía ser que ocasionara tanto escándalo en la casa de sus hospedadores -No tienes derecho a venir aquí y empezar una pelea con tu mejor amigo ni acusarlo de abusador. Éste niño no es de Trunks y la decisión de estar aquí fue mía, nadie me obligó -se le paró enfrente, las lágrimas se reflejaban en sus ojos. Le dolía tanto que una de las personas que más amaba la estuviera tratando tan mal. Salió corriendo de la sala, fue hacia la terraza. Goten se quedó parado allí, sin palabras. Lo miro a Trunks con expresión de lamentación

-Está todo bien. Ve tras ella-le dijo Trunks sonriendo de lado. Marron le estaba besando todo el rostro

Pan se encontraba sobre uno de los asientos que habían instalado para ver la ciudad. Estaba llorando. Goten la vio y se sentó a su lado

-Lo lamento mucho Pan-le dijo con voz baja-No sabía que te estaba lastimando es solo que…bueno, todo esto es demasiado difícil de digerir

-¿Y crees que para mí no lo es? -Goten solo asintió y se quedó callado

-¿Puedes decirme al menos quien es el padre del bebé?-Pan negó con la cabeza

-¿Sabes si se hará cargo del bebé contigo?

-No lo sé, espero que sí- le contesto tocándose el estomago. Le tomó la mano a Goten y la posó sobre su vientre

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Sabes que tendrás que decirle a tus padres sobre esto, ¿verdad?- Pan asintió nuevamente

-Será muy difícil pero al menos tendré algo por lo que luchar. Es mi bebé y no me importa lo que ellos piensen, es mío y lo amaré hasta que muera -Goten observó con detenimiento el rosto de Pan y allí encontró algo que no había visto desde hace tiempo: convicción. Estaba decidida a ser madre y tenía tanto amor hacia el bebé que aún no había llegado al mundo que le ablandó el corazón

-¿Sabes qué será?

-Será niño-le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. -un niño con sangre saiyajin-reafirmó la morocha

-Sí, como si fuésemos pocos-bromeó Goten abrazando a su sobrina.-Te quiero mucho Pan y por favor perdóname por mi reacción-la joven asintió

-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a mamá y a papá -se separó del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos- ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi tío Goten?, debes prometer que esperarás a que yo se los cuente ¿de acuerdo?-el pelinegro no se veía muy convencido, pero terminó por aceptar. Debía enfrentar la realidad, su sobrina ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Los jóvenes Son entraron al departamento nuevamente, Goten escaneó la habitación y vio el desastre que había hecho

-Trunks ,Marron –los miro. La rubia le estaba poniendo hielo en el ojo a su novio y dándole besitos de vez en cuando. Luego vio a la hermosa peliazul apoyada sobre el umbral de la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el living, sus brazos cruzados al estilo Vegeta –Bra. Yo realmente lo lamento. Reaccioné muy mal con todos ustedes y estoy realmente agradecido por haber cuidado de Pan -abrazó a su sobrina. Ella le sonrió –Pero creo que ahora debería venir conmigo-Pan se separó bruscamente y Marron se levantó del regazo de Trunks para protestar

-Goten. Aceptamos tus disculpas y tus agradecimientos. Pero Pan no se va a ningún lado- La rubia se le plantó frente al pelinegro, clavándole sus ojos azules en los negro de él. Su mirada intimidaba, al igual que la de 18. Goten retrocedió –Nosotros estamos cuidando de ella, mi ginecóloga la está atendiendo. Además está trabajado para mí y nos gusta que nos acompañe aquí en casa. Así que si piensas llevártela, será sobre mi cadáver vestido de novia -su voz firme le provocaba escalofríos

-Está bien Marron,se quedará aquí- le contestó nervioso

-Bien, me alegro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo y ojo con decirles a Videl y a Gohan-le amenazó con el dedo. Goten asintió. Marron regresó a su lugar sentándose sobre Trunks

-Estoy tan excitado en este momento-le susurró a su novia. El carácter de Marron siempre le había llamado la atención y cuando se enojaba salía a flote toda la pasión que tenía en su interior, ese fuego que derretía al corazón más duro. Él la miraba intensamente y Marron lo besó con hambre

-¿Porque no vamos a la habitación?-le preguntó con la voz ahogada por la pasión. Marron le negó con la cabeza y se levantó de nuevo de su lugar

-Primero ustedes dos van a limpiar todo este desorden, van a acomodar las bolsas de las compras que están en la entrada y luego sacarás a Kipper a la plaza a que haga sus necesidades- le ordenó a los dos hombres -Yo llevaré a la chicas a cenar -dijo tomando su bolso y las llaves de su auto. Las jóvenes salieron del departamento y Marron le pellizcó el trasero a Trunks antes de salir. Los dos saiyajines se quedaron parados en medio del caos absoluto

_**Esperen por mas que ya llega los grandes momentos...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tres son multitud **_

_**Cap 10**_

_**Chicas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,perdon por la demora pero al parecer no puedo actualizar todos los dias ¬¬ . En fin les dejo dos capitulos para ir resumiendo un poco la historia de Pan y les prometo que a partir de ahora llegan los mejores momentos de Marron y Trunks ;)**_

_**Gracias por la bancada y ...a leer se ha dicho!**_

La próxima semana y media se paso rápido, entre los arreglos para la boda y las citas al médico. Bra se había instalado en la CC y durante el dia,cuando Bulma no estaba y Vegeta estaba ocupado, iba a visitar a Pan y hacerle compañía hasta que Trunks y Marron llegaran a casa. Pan se había dejado su trabajo como la asistente de Marron. Pero mientras tanto ayudaba a mantener la casa en orden y organizar algunas cosas para la boda. Goten iba a visitarla cuando tenía tiempo libre y estaba cumpliendo su promesa de no contarle a nadie sobre su embarazo. Ni siquiera sabían que ella estaba allí. Videl la había llamado nuevamente para contarle sobre la cena de ensayo de Marron y Trunks que era unos días antes de la boda. Pan, que por supuesto ya sabía de la cena, le contesto que no sabía si iría por los exámenes y las entregas que tenía atrasadas. Pero la verdad es que en realidad no sabía si iría.

Era la noche de la cena de ensayo que se haría en la Corporación Capsula, por supuesto que era solo para los amigos de la familia y amigos personales de la pareja.

Marron estaba arreglándose en el baño de su habitación. Se había puesto un vestido negro de tela suave que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, el vestido se sujetaba por una cadenita de oro alrededor del cuello que caía sobre su espalda descubierta. La tela colgaba del frente del vestido producía el efecto de escote pronunciado pero no demasiado revelador. Su cabello estaba recogido por una trenza francesa, con algunos mechones colgando a los costados de su rostro. Se encontraba retocando el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Trunks la miraba desde su cama. Admiraba en silencio ese cuerpo, esos ojos resaltados por el maquillaje y esa sencillez que lo había cautivado. Lentamente se le acerco por detrás, pasó sus brazos por la diminuta cintura de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello. Marron apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks mientras lo miraba a través del espejo.

-Estaá hermosa-le susurró entre besos -Me dan ganas de quitarte el vestido y no ir a esa estúpida cena.- Marron se dio vuelta y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novio.

-Esa estúpida cena como tú le dices es el ensayo de nuestra boda -le dijo la rubia mirándole a los ojos. El pelilia la comía con la mirada. El joven paso su lengua por sus labios y luego tomo los de Marron con los suyos, ambos estaban absortos en el fuego que jugaba entre sus bocas,se derretían en el elixir de pasión. Trunks la subió y la apoyó en la mesada del baño. Lentamente le levantó el vestido pasando su mano por el interior de sus piernas y su boca dejando pequeños rastros sobre la suave piel del cuello de la joven. Marron gimió al sentir la boca de su novio sobre sus pechos. Los brazos de la rubia se sujetaron con fuerza sobre la mesada provocando que uno de los perfumes se cayera, acabando con el mágico momento

-Trunks-le dijo con escaso aire-Creo que debemos irnos ya-le acaricio el cabello y lo beso nuevamente. El pelilia miro su reloj y se acomodó el blazer de su traje. Fue entonces cuando Marron pudo preciar lo que llevaba puesto: el traje completamente negro,elastizado para que se le ajustara a su bien formado cuerpo, la camisa tambien era ajustada y negra, los zapatos lustrados. A la rubia se le caía la baba, por suerte el hermoso hombre frente suyo era solamente para ella. Trunks le paso la mano por la espalda y la acerco a su cuerpo. -¿Estás lista para dar el primer paso hacia una nueva vida?-le pregunto con seriedad. Marron lo beso de nuevo –Más de lo que tu imaginas

La fiesta estaba en su pico máximo. Todos los invitados estaban en sus mejores ropas. La comida abundaba para los estómagos saiyajines y la música animaba a los más jóvenes. Toda la pandilla de guerreros Z,amigos de Trunks y amigos de Marron. Goten llevó a su novia y mejor amiga de Marron,Pares, también vale mencionar que es la diseñadora del vestido que traía puesto la rubia y también la que diseño el vestido de bodas.

-Marron-gritaron desde atrás suyo

-Pares-saludó la rubia .Las dos se abrazaron. Goten venia justo detrás de su chica. Saludó a Marron con un beso en la mejilla y luego lo miro a Trunks.

-Hola amigo-le dijo el hijo de vegeta con la mano extendida hacia Goten. El joven Son miro su mano,lo miro a su hermano del alma y lo abrazó –Ah…bueno…si , gracias amigo-le dijo dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda. Las chicas se retiraron a buscar algunos tragos dejando a los muchachos solos

-Oye-dijo Goten buscando hacia sus alrededores-¿Pan no vendrá?-Trunks se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé. Aun no ha decidido que hacer. Videl y Gohan están allí-apuntó hacia la pareja que estaba hablando con Bulma -No creo que esté lista para contarles-Goten asintió

-Ay por Dios, los hombres son tan tontos-dijo una persona a espaldas de los jóvenes

-¿Bra?-Pregunto su hermano

-Si,¿quién más?. Felicidades hermano-le dijo abrazándolo. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de falda amplia, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la parte superior compuesta por un corset. Su cabello suelto y su rostro con poco maquillaje.

-Hola Bra-le sonrió el joven Son

-si como sea-le contesto la princesa volteando su mirada hacia su hermano- No deberian hablar de ese tema cuando estan todos por aca,pueden oirlos. Y ademas deberian dejar de presionarla ,lo hara cuando se sienta cómoda

-Si y mientras tanto la tendre instalada en mi casa-dijo Trunks en un intento de susurro. Bra lo golpeó ligeramente en la nuca

-Ya Trunks ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que había permitido que se quedara allí?-Le pregunto la peliazul molesta

-No, Marron lo decidió y yo solo obedeci- respondió Trunks un poco avergonzado

-Ay hermano sí que eres un dominado-le dijo su amigo negando con su cabeza.

-Goten. ¿Puedes venir por favor?-le grito su novia desde la mesa de bufet

-ahí voy cielito-le grito en respuesta .Los hermanos Briefs se miraron entre si-¿Que?-los miro extrañado Goten.

-Nada-respondieron los dos al unísono. Goten se retiró y Bra ingresó en la sala para sentarse a la mesa junto a sus padres. Al igual que la mayor parte de los invitados hicieron lo mismo. A medida que el patio se iba vaciando Trunks encontró a Marron, estaba allí parada junto al andén del jardín. La luz de la luna brillaba en su cabello y en su piel. Se le acerco y nuevamente paso sus brazos por su cintura.- ¿En que estabas pensando? susurró al oído mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro de su novia.

-En Pan-le respondió con la mirada perdida – me pregunto que estará pasando con ella en este momento

-No deberías preocuparte por ella Marron,lo has hecho por los últimos 4 meses. Ademas esta es tu noche- la tomó de los hombros y la volteo para que quedara frente a él- Es un ejemplo de lo que será nuestra boda y si tu no la disfrutas entonces todo esto no tiene sentido

-Claro que lo estoy disfrutando.Y te amo muchísimo,nuestra boda es para ambos y mientras tú estes ahí yo siempre seré feliz Trunks -le contestó mientras acariciaba su le dio un cálido beso. Cuando rompió el beso Trunks protesto,haciendo que la rubia riera

-Ven,es hora del brindis-le dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia la sala donde estaban todos aguardando a los futuros marido y mujer. Cuando entraron los recibieron con aplausos y ovasiones. La pareja se ubicó en el extremo de la mesa. Bulma tomó el micrófono y se les acerco a los novios

-Trunks mi amor,- su hijo la miraba con miedo -No te preocupes tonto, las palabras te las diré en tu boda-le dijo en broma. Todos rieron cuando Trunks suspiro aliviado

-Sin embargo-lo miro y Trunks nuevamente comenzó a sudar -Te toca hablar a ti esta noche-le entregó el micrófono y se retiro hacia su lugar al lado de su esposo e hija. Los invitados aplaudieron e incitaban el discurso con ligeros golpes en la mesa

-Bien bien –dijo levantándose de su asiento-les diré unas palabras y luego podrán disfrutar de su comida gratis que me imagino habrán venido por eso. –todos en el salón rieron-Bien ya,en serio. Quieremos agradecerles por haber venido y por compartir esta noche especial con nosotros. Especialmente a nuestras familias por habernos ayudado con los arreglos de la boda. Me siento muy feliz de tenerlos a todos en mi vida, pero por sobre todo me siento dichoso de tenerte a tí -la miro a Marron- Sin tí esto no tiene sentido. Algunos hombres tienen que pasar por varias mujeres hasta encontrar a la indicada y algunos ni siquiera tienen esa suerte. Con tan solo pensar que tú eres mi primera novia me hace sentir como el hombre más afortunado de la tierra-los ojos de Marron comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas-Te amo y seras siempre la unica mujer que quiero tener a mi lado -Se tomó una pasa y miro hacia sus invitados - Bien entonces los quiero invitar a que todos levanten sus copas y que brindemos por mi hermosa,inteligente y gentil prometida…¿o debería decir futura esposa?-le preguntó guiñándole el ojo. Marron sonrió-por….Pan.

**WTF?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Cap 11**_

_**Este capitulo es un poco triste...**_

-¿Pan?-preguntaron todos al unísono. Marron lo miro a Trunks, sus facciones confundidas. Su novio miraba hacia delante, Marron le siguió con la mirada y efectivamente allí estaba ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido para la ocasión, era un poco amplio, llegaba hasta el suelo dejándose arrastrar con cada paso. Su cabello ondulado y suelto y su rostro maquillado. También tenía puesto un poncho para cubrir su estómago. Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta y vieron a la joven que acababa de llegar. Videl y Gohan no tardaron en reaccionar y corrieron hacia su hija. Pan se encontraba distraída, buscándolo por la habitación, pero no había ido. Debia suponerlo. La joven no pudo atajar a su madre quien la abrazo fuertemente contra si, sintiendo un bulto en el estomago de su hija,videl retrocedió un poco sorprendida, miro el vientre de Pan apenas oculto por el poncho, y luego la miro a la cara. Su reacción confirmo su sospecha, estaba embarazada.

-Hija, que bueno que estés aquí-le dijo Gohan mientras le apoyaba una mano en su hombro y le besaba la cabeza.

-Gracias papá, es bueno verlos a ustedes también-Videl no pudo moverse,estaba en shock,trato de concentrarse para percibir el ki del bebé,pero era muy débil al igual que el de Pan en ese momento. Al ver la expresión del rostro de Pan pudo percibir que algo no encajaba. Rápidamente la tomó del brazo, antes de que Gohan se la pudiese llevar,la arrinconó y la miro seriamente

-Mamá por favor-le susurraba. Videl hizo caso omiso,mientras el resto del grupo miraba confundido. Le corrió el poncho y apretó la tela del vestido hacia los costados,haciendo que el bulto resaltase. La hija de Satan retrocedió abrumada,comenzó a llorar histérica y se desmayo. Gohan no podía creerlo. Se quedó allí parado mientras Pan le rogaba con la mirada que tuviera clemencia por ella. El hijo mayor de Goku ignoro su suplica y Pan se largó a llorar, no sabía que hacer, Bra y Goten la sacaron de la sala. Bulma y Milk se llevaron a Videl al living de la CC seguidas por Gohan. Trunks se excuso ante sus invitados y los despidió.Solamente quedaban los amigos más cercanos a la los presentes fueron hacia la sala donde estaban tratando de reanimar a Videl. Vegeta se quedó apartado del grupo

Una vez que Pan logró tranquilizarse regreso junto con Goten y Bra a la sala donde se encontraba su madre desmayada. Gohan ignoraba la presencia de su hija totalmente

-¿Qué diablos es lo que te sucede mocosa?-le preguntó Vegeta. Pan no pudo responderle

-Está embarazada-respondió Bra en su nombre. Todos en el cuarto se sorprendieron y Pan la miro desconcertada-Vamos Pan,en algún momento tenias que contarles-ella asintió .Justo en ese momento Videl comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. Pan se le acercó y Videl le dio un cachetazo, haciendo que la mejilla de Pan se torne completamente roja

-¿Cómo pudiste?-le pregunto enojada-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta Pan?-la joven Son simplemente se tocaba la mejilla .Todos los presentes miraban expectantes

-Te he enseñado todo sobre la concepción como para que pudieras evitarlo y mira,te vas de casa por unos meses y quedas embarazada-le gritó-¿Quien es el padre?, ¿acaso sabe que estas preñada?

-No lo conoces y él no sabe que estoy embarazada-respondio la joven un tanto alterada. Gohan bufó enojado

-Videl tranquila,ya no hay nada que puedes hacer, no te enojes con ella-le dijo Bulma tratando de calmar la situación. En esta ocasión Marron no intervino, en ningún momento, solo atinó a salir del cuarto. Trunks la siguió.

-Bulma, pueden dejarnos a solas por favor-se resignó a decir videl. Bulma asintió y obligo a todos a salir de la habitación,quedándose Videl con Gohan y Pan únicamente

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno a cada extremo de la habitación.

-¿De cuánto estás? -le pregunto enojada su madre

-De 6 meses-susurro su hija

-¿6 meses?, Eso es casi todo el embarazo. ¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Por tu misma reacción en este momento. Sabía que ustedes me obligarían a abortar y yo…pues no quería hacerlo-de vez en cuando lo miraba a Gohan pero éste no le devolvía el gesto

-¿Porqué?. Lo único que quisimos fue lo mejor para ti Pan, y has echado a perder todo tu futuro por una noche de lujuria

-No es cierto. Tal vez mi futuro no era tener una carrera ostentosa, tal vez mi futuro no era ser parte de un equipo de investigadores como tú y papá. Tal vez quería algo diferente

-¿Si querías algo diferente porque no te cambiaste de carrera o te cortaste el cabello?-le gritó nuevamente-No sabes lo difícil que es criar a un hijo. Las responsabilidades que eso implica, los gastos y el tiempo que hay que dedicarles a los niños

-Mamá, sé que no tengo experiencia en esto, pero honestamente tú tampoco la tenías cuando naci yo y has resultado ser muy buena madre. Sé que crees que aún soy pequeña y eso no importa. Por que yo amo a éste bebé y no es verdad cuando dijiste que fue producto de una noche de lujuria, porque yo amo al padre también.-se sentó al lado de su madre- Y la verdad es que odie tener que esconderles esto, porque estoy realmente asustada y los necesito mucho a los dos -Pan empezó a llorar y Videl la abrazó

-Ya hija, tranquila-le acariciaba la espalda-Siempre te amaremos Panny. Eres nuestra niña y estaremos con tu padre para lo que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?-Pan asintió sin dejar de abrazar a su madre

-¿En dónde te has estado hospedando?- preguntó Gohan por primera vez. Había abandonado su posición pero aun manteniéndose lejos de su hija

-En la casa de Trunks y Marron-le respondió Pan mirando a su padre con asintió reiteradamente y luego comenzó a retirarse hacia la puerta

-Bien en ese caso allí te puedes quedar, porque ya no eres bienvenida en mi casa-le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pan lo miro incrédula, luego de unos segundos se largó a llorar de nuevo.

Marron salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la Corporación Capsula,no le importaba nada de lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

-Marron-gritó Trunks quien venia trotando tras ella. La rubia se detuvo,su respiración agitada y en una de sus manos su bolso. Su prometido se le acercó y la abrazo. No entendía porque habia salido corriendo de esa forma y lo peor aun,no entendia porque no habia defendido a Pan frente a sus sintio sollozar entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba gentilmente su cabello sedoso.

-Llevame a casa-le susurró la rubia. El joven no objetó ni preguntó "por que", simplemente asintió y la cargo entre sus brazos al auto,se fueron sin decirle a nadie,especialmente a la pelinegra embarazada.

_**Dios mio! que le paso a Marron?..pobrecita,siempre dejada de lado...Bien ya se ha enterada toda la familia y a partir de estos próximos capítulos va a ser Trunks y Marron con un poco de Pan..y no se preocupen que ya sabran el nombre del padre lo prometo!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tres son multitud **_

_**cap 12**_

_**Chicas,mil gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**Misora Naomi: Es cierto lo que decis. Mientras mas callados peor es la reacció padres son impredecibles ¬¬.Pero en fin ya veras como se va solucionando todo porque a pesar de estar enojado Pan es su hija. :) Muchas gracias **__**por**__** tu comentario ,en este capitulo te enteras la reaccion de Marron y Trunks .Que lo disfrutes!**_

_**Megumi007: A ti tambien muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia. Es cierto pobre Marron no tiene un respiro. En este capitulo tendra una importante recompensa ;)**_

_** nathy98:Tranquila que la trama se desenvuelve lentamente para que la puedan disfrutar jajaj jamas voy a pensar en poner a Trunks y a Pan como pareja,lo juro! Gracias por tus comentarios y en este capitulo te dejo la respuesta a una solicitud que me habias hecho anteriormente!**_

_**Nebilimk:es cierto tiene mucho caracter saiyajin! te prometo que pronto le pondre fin a tu agonica espera por saber quien es el padre. Gracias por seguir conmigo!**_

_**Ariana Usagi:Esta noche va a ser solo Trunks y Marron...sin interrupciones!;) Gracias por tu buena onda y tus comentarios**_

**Bueno niñas yo tambien creo que marron la ha pasado muy mal en el capitulo anterior asi que este nuevo posteo va dedicado a ella,por eso lo clasifico M...por Marron ...y bueno otras cosas...a leer se ha dicho!**

-¿Goten has visto a mi hermano?-preguntó la princesa un tanto preocupada. Todo lo sucedido esa noche había pasado muy rápido. El compromiso de su hermano interrumpido por la confesión de Pan, bueno en realidad había sido ella pero el bebé era de su amiga claro estaba y la reacción de Gohan. Con todo ésto ni siquiera los vio retirarse. "Pobre Marron," pensó Bra. "Me imagino cómo le habrá afectado que todo esto haya pasado justo antes de su boda".

-mmm...No, ahora que lo mencionas no los he visto por un buen rato…-se quedó pensativo

-Los he estado llamando al celular a ambos pero no me atienden-le contestó mirando extrañada su celular -Tal vez si llamas tú, te atiendan-le sugirió Bra. El joven Son tomó su teléfono móvil y los llamo, primero a Trunks y luego a Marron, ninguno le atendió. Goten se encogió de hombros - Tal vez estén ocupados-dijo guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?-le preguntó indignada-¿Porqué tienes que arruinar todo?-le repreguntó alejándose del pelinegro.

-Cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres-suspiró.

Pan, por su parte, aún estaba un poco conmocionada por la situación. No creía que su padre lo tomaría tan mal, pero era de esperarse que su reacción no iria a ser la mejor. Hacía rato que estaba buscando a Marron y a Trunks para irse a casa ya que no se sentía bien, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. Tomó su celular y al igual que Bra y Goten los llamó un par de veces a cada uno, pero el resultado fue el mismo: no atendieron.

"¿En donde se habrán metido?" se preguntó

Trunks no se animaba a preguntarle el "por qué" de su reacción. Él había querido tener esa misma actitud hacia Pan desde hace meses, pero no lo hizo por Marron. Porque Pan era la invitada de su novia y él respetaba a la rubia. Sin embargo estaba perplejo ante la situación. De vez en cuando la miraba, pero ella estaba concentrada mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Marr?-la rubia no volteó pero si emitió un ruido con su garganta para que supiera que estaba oyéndolo

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el pelilia con preocupación. La joven asintió sin voltear a verlo. Trunks de todas formas pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Marron entró al baño directamente. y estuvo allí por unos largos minutos.

Trunks por su parte se quitó el traje y quedó en sus bóxers (N/A: me gustan más los que son sueltos y no ajustados al cuerpo, del estilo de unos pantaloncitos) escoceses de color azul y negro y una camiseta gris. Estaba en la cama haciendo un crucigrama mientras aguardaba a que Marron saliera del baño. Al rato la hija de Krilin sale usando su bragueta roja y su musculosa, muy ajustadas al cuerpo. A Trunks le costaba trabajo concentrarse. La rubia se le incorporó a la cama pero le dio la espalda en cuanto se acostó.

-¿Me quieres ayudar a completar el crucigrama?-le preguntó el hijo de Bulma. La rubia negó con su cabeza

-Estoy cansada-le respondió con tono suave y agotado. Trunks se quito los anteojos y apoyo la revista sobre la mesa de luz, se le acercó a su novia y la rodeo con sus brazos pegando su boca cerca del oído ella

-¿Estás enojada porque dije el nombre de Pan en el brindis?-le preguntó medio susurrando. Sintió a la joven contraerse tras oír el nombre de la Son -Sabes que no era mi intención, todo lo que había dicho era para ti- "Dios, es tan hermosa, incluso cuando se enoja" pensó el beso delicadamente el hombro

-Lo sé y no estoy molesta por eso

-¿Entonces porque lo estás?-Marron suspiró y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y su rostro libre de maquillaje.

-por una vez…-empezó la rubia luego de guardar silencio- Por una vez en mi vida sentí que era importante o el momento se trataba de llego y senti que me lo arrebató y nisiquiera puedo pensar que lo hizo tampoco pude defenderla frente a sus padres, o tal vez muy inconscientemente no quise hacerlo.-Marron estaba avergonzada.

-Mi amor-le llamó. Marron lo miro directo a los ojos- No tienes que decir nada más. Ni sentirte culpable. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste hacer para ayudarla a que se sintiera llevaste al médico y la dejaste quedarse aqui,la cuidaste mejor que nadie. Pero llega un momento en que no puedes hacerte cargo de todo tu sola y debes dejar que ella enfrente su responsabilidad.-la rubia sentido lo que le estaba diciendo,pero aun estaba preocupada y Trunks pudo notarlo en su rostro - Mira, la llame a mi madre y le pregunte si Pan se podía quedar allí por unos días para que estés más tranquila. Me dijo que no habría ningún problema,Bra le hara compañia. Éstos días y esta boda son para ti y sobre ti.

-No se que me sucedió. Realmente no lo entiendo-siguió sin comprender

-Marron. Tienes que empezar a pensar un poco más en ti misma que en los demás. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Pan esté embarazada, haz hecho lo correcto que es darle un lugar en donde quedarse pero el resto lo tiene que lograr ella por su parte-la rubia se quedo pensativa y luego asintió

-Tienes razón-le sonrió-Gracias Trunks

-De nada hermosa- la besó con mucho cariño - Te amo y no me gusta verte mal. Aunque te ves muy sexy cuando estás enojada -le dijo pícaramente. La rubia comenzó a reir ,lo tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Sus lenguas se encontraron con la calidez de las bocas, bailando una danza que parecia no tener fin. Trunks cortó el beso pero no separo los labios del cuerpo de su amada. Comenzó a descender por el cuello de cisne,dejando pequeños besos marcados en la piel.

La mañana siguiente Marron despertó sola en la cama. Enredada con las sabanas blancas y tanteando por la habitación en busca de su pareja

-¿Qué hora es?-se pregunto en voz alta mirando hacia el despertador -7.30…tengo un tiempito más –se dijo de nuevo y apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada. De pronto sintió un respiración calida sobre su esplada y el toque de un cabello sedoso sobre su piel.

-¿Cómo haces para saber siempre cuando me despierto?-le preguntó a su acompañante mientras se daba vuelta a verlo.-AHH Kipper -gritó -Me asustaste,crei que eras Trunks. Perro tonto-le dijo en broma acariciando su pelaje,el canino se subió a la cama

-Oye eso no es justo,no soy tan peludo-protestó Trunks desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto. Llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno . La rubia le sonrió.

-Aquí tienes-le dijo apoyando la bandeja sobre la cama en donde estaba su novia

-Vaya que atención

-Buenos días-le dijo Trunks acercando su boca para darle un beso.

-Buenos días-le respondió Marron-¿No vas a comer conmigo?

-No, ya me tengo que ir -la rubia le hizo carita de perrito y él no pudo resistirse, se la comió a besos.-No me hagas esas caras-le recriminó -Ya bastante con que tengo que estar todo el día en esa oficina.

-No eres el único-le dijo comiendo de su tostada

-Si pero a tí te gusta tu trabajo

-sí, eso es cierto-comenzó a reírse

-Ah bien y ahora también te burlas de mi -le dijo sarcásticamente Trunks -Será mejor que me vaya. -se levantó de la cama y se acercó para darle otro beso- Me llamo mi madre y me pregunto por tu despedida de solteras -le susurro cerca de su rostro-será mejor que la llames porque no me quise imaginar a mi madre en un –pauso para pensar las palabras- evento de ese estilo

-Si es cierto. Es dentro de un par de días -se dijo a sí misma -Luego la llamo a Bulma para organizar

-¿La invitaras a Pan?

-No lo sé. Invitaré a todas las mujeres del grupo, pero no estoy segura de que vaya-

-Bien, en ese caso me voy -le dio un último beso y acaricio la cabeza de Kipper quien aprovechó la distracción y se comió la tostada de Marron


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Hola Chicas! ¿como estan?.Realmente me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo y el lemon,tengo poca experiencia en eso pero voy a incluir mas en proximos capitulo..ya se esta acercando la hora de la verdad..en cualquier momento digo el nombre del padre!Gracias por su constancia :miroa Naomi,Nathy98,Ariana Usagi y Nebilimk**_

Pan se encontraba frente al monumental edificio de la "Vintage",la mayor revista de modas del mundo. Todas las jóvenes querían trabajar allí, tenia millones de fanáticas en todo el mundo. Gran parte de ese éxito se debía a que Marron haya sido su editora por los últimos 3 años. Ingresó allí como pasante de su carrera de edición y diseño gráfico y terminó aportando ideas interesantes que llevaron al magazine hasta donde estaba hoy: un emprendimiento multimillonario

Pan entró por la recepción, allí estaba Sara, una señora de unos cuarenta años, siempre arreglada en sus mejores vestimentas y siempre con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro.

Buenos días. Bienvenida a Vint…-comenzó a decir Sara con el saludo de bienvenida protocolar -Hola Pan.¿Cómo has estado?-le saludo la señora abrazando a la joven y tocándole el vientre.

-Muy bien Sara.¿Tu como andas?-le devolvió el saludo. La cuarentona se sentó tras el escritorio de la recepción y tomo la lista para anotar el nombre de la joven que acababa de entrar. Sara estaba a cargo de la orientación y recepción de los clientes y visitantes de la revista.

-Estupendamente bien querida. ¿Vienes a ver a Marron?-Pan asintió.-Bien en ese caso permíteme que le avise que estás aquí -Sara tom ó el teléfono y llamo al interno del piso de Marron -Pan,querida, me informó la asistente de Marron que ella está en reunión pero que de todas formas puedes subir a esperarla en su oficina

-Bien eso haré. Muchas gracias Sara-le dijo dirigiéndose hacia los elevadores

-Que sigas bien querida

La oficina de Marron estaba ubicada en el 10º piso de un edificio de 13. Todas las mujeres que trabajaban allí por supuesto poseían un excelente gusto por la moda. Era una verdadera pasarela entre los hombres y mujeres que caminaban por los pasillos con sus zapatos caros y su ropa de alta costura. Pan se sentía observabada mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su ex jefa. Ya la habían visto por ahí y su vestuario siempre destacaba entre los demás, no por lo costosa sino por lo simple. Tenía puesto un jean clarito muy desgastado y una remera rayada blanca y azul en conjunto con unas zapatillas Nike azules.

-Buenos días-saludo la pelinegra a la joven sentada fuera de la oficina de Marron. "Parece que ella es la nueva asistente. Encontró una chica muy rápido", pensó la Son. La muchacha tendria unos años menos que Marron, tenia ojos castaños y un cabello color miel. Era muy bonita.

-Buenos días. ¿Usted es Pan?-la joven asintió. "Menos mal que contrató a una chica amable" –Bien, por favor tome asiento en la oficina. La señorita Marron estará con usted en un rato

-Muchas gracias-le respondió Pan sentándose frente al escritorio de la rubia. Allí habían muchas fotos de ella con su familia, de ella con gente famosa y algunas con Trunks.

-¿Desea que le traiga algo para beber?-preguntó la asistente de Marron

-No, te agradezco de todas formas-le sonrió y la joven se retiró de la oficina dejándola sola. Al rato Marron ingresó en el cuarto, con muchos papeles en la mano y muy distraída.

-Claire, ¿puedes llamar a Paul y pedirle las fotos de los trajes de primavera por favor?

-En seguida señorita-le contestó con rapidez la joven de ojos castaños. Marron cerró la puerta tras ella y fue entonces cuando vio que había alguien esperándola frente a su escritorio. No pudo ver quien era ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-Pregunto intrigada. La joven se dio vuelta –¿Pan?

-Hola Marron-le sonrio y la ayudo con los papeles.

-Gracias-le dijo la rubia sentándose en su lugar tras el escritorio. Bajó su mirada hacia los documentos y fotos que tenía allí, ignorando la presencia de su amiga -¿y qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó luego de un rato. Siempre sucedia lo mismo,nunca decía nada a menos que se lo preguntes.

-Pues vine a devolverte tus llaves y además agradecerte por todo lo que tú y Trunks han hecho por mí-la joven apoyo las llaves plateadas sobre el escritorio de roble. Marron la miro atentamente -No les estorbaré más, solo iré a sacar mis cosas y luego me iré. Espero que puedas perdonarme por todas las molestias-La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Pan-la llamo Marron con un tono irritado. Pan por experiencia sabia que cuando Marron estaba molesta era mejor no hacerle esperar -Ven aquí y siéntate aún no hemos terminado -Pan obedeció -Ya sé que piensas que estoy enojada y en realidad lo estoy. Pero no entiendo porque debería perdonarte

-Porqué estás molesta conmigo

-¿y sabes porque estoy molesta contigo?

-Tengo cierta idea al respecto-le dijo tímidamente. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, impacientando a Marron

-¿y bien?

-Bueno pues ¿porque no puedes tener un tiempo personal con Trunks por mi culpa?-preguntó avergonzada. La rubia negó con la cabeza, su semblante serio.

-¿Por lo de la noche de tu cena de ensayo?-La rubia asintió

-¿Por qué estás molesta por eso?

-Porque te di alojamiento en mi casa,te di mucho de mi tiempo y dedicación y ni hablar de la paciencia que he tenido en cuanto al padre de tu hijo. Pero lo hice por que eres como mi hermana menor y eso no es excusa para que arruines mi cena de ensayo.-Pan estaba realmente avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, pero no ha sido mi intención arruinar tu cena de ensayo,no quería llamar la atención pero no sabia como ingresar en la sala sin hacerlo

-Pudiste haberlo evitado contándoselo a tus padres hace tiempo

-Pero tú misma me dijiste que no se los contara

-Eso no es lo que te habia dicho. Te dije que se los contaras cuando te sintieras lista. ¿Crees que tus padres no se sorprenderian al verte luego de tanto tiempo? .Por supuesto que lo harían Pan -Marron se cruzó de brazos y volteo su silla hacia la ventana. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero ya no lo podía contener, había pasado un par de días y no se había podido olvidar de ello.

-Yo solo quería estar en tu cena de ensayo. Demostrarte mi apoyo y mi felicidad por ti. Estar ahí contigo al igual que tu lo has estado conmigo Marron.-le dijo en una especie de susurro. Marron volteó su silla lentamente y evaluó la expresión de Pan. Estaba realmente arrepentida, la rubia extendió su mano y tomo la de Pan con la suya. La pelinegra la miro y sonrió. "es una gran persona" pensó la joven Son.

-Está bien. Ya no te pongas mal-le acarició la mano – ¿Qué dijeron en tu familia por el bebé? –preguntó la rubia tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que las ponía mal a ambas.

-Bueno a ver; mi papá no me habla y no me deja entrar a su casa,mi mamá me quiso convencer de ir a vivir a la casa de mi abuelito Satan

-Claro que no lo harás -interrumpió Marron muy seria

-Bueno no me podía quedar en la casa de Bra por mucho tiempo más. Vegeta me pone más nerviosa que Trunks-las dos comenzaron a reír. –y bueno en realidad no quería molestarlos más de lo que ya había hecho

-No eres molestia- "Tal vez Trunks no piense lo mismo" pensó Marron.

-En tanto a mis abuelos y mi mamá, pues, creo que están entusiasmados y contentos por la noticia. Más ahora que saben que es un niño.

-Me alegro que así sea Pan. Ahora que todos saben, me imagino que estarás presente en mi boda y…en mi despedida de solteras. ¿Cierto?-la joven se sonrojó ante lo último, nunca había ido a una despedida ya que apenas tenía 18 años. Asintió lentamente

-Muy bien. Entonces toma tu llave y pídete un taxi-le acercó la llave plateada y dinero -Ve hacia la casa y descansa. Nos veremos hacia la noche-Pan dudo antes de tomar las llaves.-Pan por favor toma el dinero también porque no puedo llevarte y no quiero que tomes el autobús o que vueles.

-Le pediré a Bra que me pase a buscar. Ella me trajo hasta aquí

-No,no es necesario molestar a Bra.-vio que Pan no iba a ceder ni a tomar el dinero-Bien entonces le dire a uno de los choferes de aquí que te lleve

-Ay Dios, eres realmente terca-le dijo Pan

-¿Cómo crees que mantengo a Trunks en forma?-la rubia posó sus brazos sobre sus caderas

-Eso es algo que no quería preguntarte-Las dos rieron-Muchas gracias Marron-le dijo Pan abrazando a su amiga y protectora antes de salir de la oficina.

La despedida de solteras se hizo esa noche. Todas las mujeres amigas de Marron y amigas de la familia se reunirían en el departamento de Trunks Y Marron,mientras que los hombres se juntaban en la Corporación Capsula.

Trunks estaba jugando a la Playstation 3 en el living mientras que Marron se estaba arreglando para la juntada. Él por su puesto ya estaba bañado, vestido y peinado para la ocasión. Al rato la rubia se sienta al lado de su novio en el living. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules oscuros my ajustados con algunos cortes y una camisola negra de tela semitransparente con la espalda baja y unas stilettos negras de punta redonda. Algunos accesorios dorados y como siempre poco maqillaje. Trunks seguía concentrado en el juego y Marron se puso a jugar con su cabello pasando su lengua por la oreja de su chico y besándole el cuello. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre,Marron se levanto a abrir haciendo espacio para que las invitadas pasaran. Las jovenes fueron pasando con bolsas repletas de alcohol y ropas ridiculas.

-Trunks, Goten te está esperando dice que bajes-le comento Pares. Trunks inmediatamente apagó el juego y tomo su abrigo

-Bien nos vemos señoritas. Pásenla bien y me la cuidan por favor-les dijo abrazando y besando a Marron.-Espero que no venga mi madre-le susurró. Ella rio y le dio un pequeño golpe

-Cuídate tú también y ojo con lo que haces-le respondió la rubia.

Las jóvenes comenzaron la fiesta con muchas botellas de alcohol y juegos ridículos para despedir a la futura novia. La peinaron, la vistieron y la maquillaron como una ramera y le sacaron fotos. Pusieron la música para bailar y jugaron con el karaoke. En un momento tocan el timbre, Pares se apresuro a abrir,al rato regresó al living con una sonrisa de ebria pícara.

-¿Alguien llamó al médico?-preguntó la novia de Goten. Marron instantáneamente la miro a Pan con cara preocupada. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros. Detrás de Pares ingresó un hombre vestido como paramédico, con su ombú azul oscuro y su bata blanca, en su mano llevaba un maletín. El hombre apoyo el maletín y de su interior saco un CD, camino hasta el equipo y lo puso a andar.

-Me dijeron que alguien estaba necesitando que le tomen la fiebre- dijo el falso médico, lentamente comenzó a mover su cuerpo, quitándose la bata y la parte superior del ombu. Las jóvenes comenzaron a silbarle y el "médico" vigorizo sus movimientos haciéndolos más excitantes. Se le acercó a Marron y le empezó a bailar muy cerca del rostro. La rubia volteo su cara, nunca le habían gustado los strippers, el único cuerpo que quería ver en su totalidad era el cuerpo de su futuro esposo. El bailarín se corrió y empezó a moverse cerca de Pares y de Bra; ambas un poco ebrias y fascinadas por la anatomía masculina. Marron se levantó de su asiento y disimuladamente se retiro hacia su habitación. La había pasado bien pero no le gustaba la idea de tener a otro hombre cerca suyo de esa manera, no estaba cómoda.

La rubia se quitó el maquillaje e intento acomodarse el cabello, luego se arrojo sobre la cama. De pronto otra presencia se le recostó al lado, le pasó las manos por la espalda y luego la beso como si no hubiese mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tres son multitud**

**Capitulo 14**

Marron despertó aturdida,sus ojos aun pegados por el sueño. Con pereza miro el reloj. Eran las 8.30, ya faltaban un par de horas hasta la boda y tenía que prepararse. Intentó levantar su cuerpo pero un brazo pesado le estaba bloqueado la salida. Se retorció en la cama y se quedo frente a su novio, quien estaba desnudo,cubierto por la sabana. Marron comenzó a acariciar su cabello delicadamente. Trunks se estiró y abrió sus ojos perezosamente,al abrirlos vio a la belleza que tenia frente suyo y le sonrió.

-buongiorno principessa-le susurró y la apretó más hacia su cuerpo

-Trunks creo que deberías irte antes de que entren para despertarme y te vean aquí.-Trunks la cortó con un beso

-Yo creo que aún tenemos un poco más de tiempo. Estan todas dormidas abajo

-Si,se ve que la estaban pasando muy bien-se acomodó sobre el pecho masculino y le hizo círculos con su dedo sobre sus pectorales

-¿Y tú no?

-Yo la pase mejor que ellas aquí arriba-Trunks sonrió orgulloso de su logro-Tu despedida termino temprano-le dijo la rubia

-No,no habia terminado. Yo me salí antes

-¿De veras?-Trunks asintió

-Me llevaron a un cabaret y ofrecieron a unas bailarinas que me hagan un baile privado -la ira comenzó a amontonarse en el pecho de Marron, pero no podía decirle nada porque ella también recibió un stripper en su casa -Pero no quise y como estaban todos medio ebrios y con las bailarinas, bueno pues me fui

-¿Goten también paso la noche con una chica?

-No, Goten solo bebió demasiado y se desmayó sobre la barra. Lo lleve a su casa y luego vine para aquí

-Eres todo un héroe-le dijo Marron acercándose hacia los labios de su amado. Ambos comenzaron a besarse y la rubia se subió sobre el pecho de Trunks

-Siempre supe que tenia a un ángel sobre mí para protegerme-le dijo a su novia acariciando su rostro. Ella le sonrió,mordiendo su labio inferior

-Marron-golpearon desde la puerta –Marron ,hija ¿estás despierta?-Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

-Apresúrate –le decía la rubia mientras que el hijo de Vegeta se vestia a la velocidad de la luz

-Te veré en un par de horas-le dijo el joven príncipe robándole un último beso a su prometida y salió volando por la ventana

-Marron-gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta

-En seguida salgo madre

Las madrinas se movían nerviosas por la habitación, ya faltaba poco para el gran momento. Todas estaban ya maquilladas y con sus ramos de flores en las manos. Solo faltaba la novia y por lo que habían oído Trunks ya estaba en el altar

-Marr-golpeó Pares la puerta del vestuario -¿te encuentras bien?- al minuto se abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella en su vestido de novia,el mismo que ella habia diseñado especialmente para su mejor amiga. La novia de Goten comenzó a llorar

-Te ves hermosa-le dijo entre sollozos. Marron le sonrió cálidamente

-¿Me ayudas con el velo? Se me atasco con el peinado -la novia de Goten asintió y luego de arreglarla salieron en busca de Krillin para que la acompañara al altar. El vestido era sencillo como le gustaba a Marron,pero tenía el toque especial de quien lo usaba. El corset era entallado al cuerpo y sin breteles .La falda amplia arrastraba una cola de tela por el suelo y su cabello recogido en una trenza cocida con peuqeñas flores de adorno

Krilin la tomo del brazo y se limpió las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo

-Papá no llores por favor-

-Marron, antes de salir quiero decirte unas palabras: Quier que sepas que tu mama y yo siempre estuvimos orgullosos de tus logros y de todo lo que has alcanzado por tu propio merito y esfuerza. Eres hermosa,inteligente,carismática y muy buena. Pero por sobre todo eres mi hija y te amo con todas mis fuerzas-Marron abrazo a su padre,ambos llorando de la emoción. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y las madrinas ya habían salido hacia el altar.

-Bien. ¿Estás lista? -La rubia asintió. Al caminar por ese pasillo interminable, pudo ver a las personas que habían estado siempre con ellos. Sus amigos de la escuela, sus amigos de la vida y los amigos de la familia. Pero lo único que realmente le importaba a ella en este momento era verlo a él. A su mejor amigo,a su mejor amante y por sobre todo al único hombre de su vida. Él por su parte le estaba sonriendo como un bobo en cuanto la recibió entre sus brazos y cuando por fin le dio ese primer beso como pareja casada

Luego de la ceremonia llegó la fiesta, pero no cualquier fiesta, una al estilo Dragon Ball. Estaban todos comiendo y bailando. El padrino y la dama de honor, que a su vez eran pareja entre si,dijeron algunas palabras hacia los novios y Bulma por fin pudo decir su discurso para su hijo y su nuera. Vegeta y 18 no dijeron nada por su carácter pero ambos estaban satisfechos y contentos con la decisión de sus respectivos hijos. Y bueno Krillin no pudo decir nada más porque estuvo llorarando toda la fiesta. Los Son tambien estaban celebrando, hablaban sobre el futuro integrante de la familia y Bulma,por su parte, fantaseaba con sus porpios nietos.

Trunks y Marron estaban bailando el Wals. Estaban perdidos en su propio mundo, se miraban a los ojos con una necesidad inexplicable. Goten y Pares se les acercaron a la pareja

-Y bien Trunks ¿Qué se siente ser un hombre casado?-le preguntó su mejor amigo

-Es la mejor sensación del mundo-sonrió el pelilia.

Marron arrojo el boqué de flores hacia las chicas solteras. Pares lo atrapó y miro a Goten, quien sonrió sonrojado. La pareja se retiro en la limosina que decía "Recien casados"

Cuando llegaron al departamento,Marron estaba a punto de ingresar pero Trunks la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo dentro del besos y risas llegaron a su habitacion. Habia una nota pegada en la puerta de su dormitorio:

"Chicos,

Felicidades por la hermosa boda

Ésta noche los dejo solos para que empiecen su vida como pareja casada de la mejor forma.

Me quedaré en lo de Bra y me lleve a Kipper conmigo para que no tengan interrupciones.

Los quiere mucho

Pan"

La pareja entró en la habitación, habían pétalos de flores sobre la alfombra y la cama y una botella de champagna en una charola al lado de la cama. Marron miro la carta y siguió leyendo en voz alta

"Pd: Espero que no les moleste los arreglos que he realizado. Disfruten!"

-Por eso se fue antes de la boda-dijo Marron mientras ingresaba al baño para quitarse su vestido

-Sí, pues a mí no me molesta para nada lo que tenemos aquí-dijo Trunks quitándose su traje y quedándose en su ropa interior. Tomo la botella de champagna y la abrió, sirvió el contenido en las dos copas

-Si ha sido muy tierno de su parte. Bien señor Briefs ¿está usted listo para mí?

-Por supuesto amor mío-dijo anticipando el cuerpo de su esposa. Marron abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó parado en el umbral. A Trunks casi se le cae la botella de la mano. Estaba despampanante .Tenia el mismo traje de lencería que se había puesto cuando él había regresado de viaje,solo que ahora su cuerpo parecía más voluminoso que antes .Estaba muy hermosa.

-¿Qué sucede señor Briefs? ¿Se tragó la lengua?-Trunks sacudió su cabeza saliendo del transe. Tomo a su esposa con su brazo libre y con el otro le entrego la copa de alcohol.

-Hermosa, esta noche dirás todo el abecedario por mí -le dijo riendo y la arrastro a la cama con él

Bueno en breve llega la luna de miel y mucho lemon-

Adios!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

* * *

Pan regresó un poco tarde por la mañana,habia pasado la noche en lo de Bra y la pasaron increíblemente bien;se pusieron al día, vieron películas, comieron muchos dulces, como en los viejos tiempos. Ella había arreglado para que la pareja estuviera a solas y con todos los gustos que podían deleitarse con una buena champagna y fresas. "espero que lo hayan pasado bien" pensó mientras abría la puerta del departamento acompañada de Kipper, con quien había desarrollado una buena relación de amistad. En el condominio reinaba el silencio absoluto. "Tal vez aun sigan durmiendo". Se quitó los tacones que acompañaban su vestido de madrina. Un vestido color violeta uva, muy sencillo y ajustado a su cuerpo. Ya no tenía ninguna intención de ocultar su vientre ya crecido. Con cuidado subió las escaleras y paso por el cuarto de los recién casados. Pegó la oreja contra la puerta pero no oyó nada. Miro su reloj pulsera , eran las 10.30, su vuelo a Roma saldría en 3 horas, si no se apuraban lo perderían. La pelinegra golpeo un par de veces la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tomo aire y entró en la habitación con los ojos cerrados. Al rato los abrió ya que no escucho a nadie allí dentro. La cama estaba hecha,la alfombra estaba limpia y las maletas estaban organizadas. Pero no había rastro de Trunks ni de Marron. Pan se dirigió hacia el baño ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-AHHHHH-Grito la joven de pelo negro

-PAN SAL DE AQUÍ-grito Marron tratando de cubrirse. Estaba sentada encima de Trunks ambos en la bañadera. Pan se tapó los ojos y cerró la puerta rápidamente. A los pocos minutos la pareja salió, ya vestidos. Pan los esperaba sentada sobre la cama tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus manos.

-¿Pan?-preguntó con delicadeza Marron. Pan no se movió de su posición- Vamos Pan no fue tan grave-la pelinegra la miro a los ojos, sus mejillas coloradas

-Realmente lo siento-los miro a ambos, estaba más avergonzada que ellos dos.

-Fue un accidente linda. De veras no te preocupes-le retrucó Marron mientras cepillaba su cabello húmedo

-Solo entre a la habitación para ver si estaban despiertos para que no perdieran su vuelo

-Muchas gracias por el gesto Pan-le dijo Trunks quien tomo las maletas y las llevo al piso inferior -Y gracias también por lo de anoche-La joven se sonrojó y asintió.

-Muy bien Marron. ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto su esposo cuando regresó al cuarto para llevarse las últimas maletas. La rubia asintió y los tres bajaron hasta la entrada del edificio. Donde estaba su auto.

-Muy bien Pan. Le pedi a Bra que se quede contigo aquí en casa ya que en la CC estás un poco incomoda -le dijo Trunks- De todas formas tienes nuestros teléfonos y nos llamas por cualquiercosa que necesites. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Trunks, estaré bien no se preocupen. Cuidare de su casa y de Kipper.- los esposos abrazaron a la niña que ya habían adoptado como suya y se subieron al auto,saludando por la ventanilla hasta desaparecer de vista.

-Sabes, Serás un excelente padre algún día Trunks-le dijo Marron al oído

-Espero que ese día llegue pronto-le sonrió. Marron se sonrojó y le dio un beso.

Luego de unas horas en el vuelo, que a Marron la puso demasiado nerviosa, llegaron al hotel en Roma. Tenían asignada una suite matrimonial, con flores,champagna, fondeu de chocolate y fresas. Trunks había pedido especialmente que se conserve la privacidad suya y de su esposa,ya que eran una pareja celebre en todo el mundo.

Marron, por su parte, estaba fascinada con la ciudad. Los monumentos, el idioma, la vibra que tiene Italia y ese mito de que todos se enamoran de ella.

-Es una ciudad realmente hermosa-le dijo a su esposo quien estaba desempacando. La joven rubia estaba asomada por el ventanal de la habitación. Trunks se la quedo viendo. Le sorprendía que Marron conservara la sencillez a pesar de tener semejante posición y éxito en la vida. Las cosas materiales no le importaban demasiado, no se prendía de ellas pero si las disfrutaba como cualquier ser social.

-Deberíamos recorrerla-le sugirió a Trunks.

-Tal vez mañana-le susurró ya cerca de oido. La rodeó por la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Marron comenzo a reir dandose vuelta y besando a su nuevo esposo


	16. Chapter 16

Tres son multitud

Capitulo 16

Tengo que tener valor. Tengo que enfrentarlo. Por el bien de mi bebé. Bien allí voy:

-¿Papá?-exclamo la joven ingresando en su antigua casa en el monte Paoz. La casa se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que estaba cuando ella se había ido. Fue avanzando lentamente por el living, buscándolo por su biblioteca y su estudio personal. Subió hasta su habitación y paso por el baño. Pero no estaba. Entro en su antigua habitación, tantos lindos recuerdos le llenaron la mente, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Se sentó sobre la cama mientras acariciaba su vientre. De pronto escuchó risas que venían desde la parte trasera de la casa. Pan bajo apresurada hacia el jardín trasero y allí estaba su padre. Riendo como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Papá?-lo llamo la joven con un nudo en la garganta. Gohan se puso serio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Papá por favor, tenemos que hablar-le suplicaba la joven

-No hay nada de qué hablar Pan. Me decepcionaste. Yo quería algo mejor para ti

-Papá yo no planee que esto sucediera, pero paso así y no estoy arrepentida. Porque tendré algo extra, algo que vale más que un titulo y una carrera. Tendré un hijo. -Gohan la miraba como si estuviera buscando lógica en sus palabras. Pero le estaba costando bastante. – Y no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin su abuelo, porque a mí no me hubiese gustado crecer sin ti papá.-Pan comenzó a llorar, no lo hacía con convulsión sino con una mirada decidida. Gohan suspiró profundamente. Intento no hacerle caso a sus emociones y recordar que estaba enojado con ella,pero no pudo.

-Ay hija, ven aquí-le dijo con voz dulce. Pan corrió a sus brazos y su llanto comenzó a ser más violento. Gohan le acariciaba la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla.-SHH ya tranquila-le decía su padre

-Te extrañe mucho-le dijo Pan mientras forzaba mas el agarre.

-Sí. lo sé. Ya no hay por que preocuparse. Estoy aquí-Le dijo Gohan apretando a su hija con mucha fuerza

-Papá…me estás ahogando…¿papá?- intentó escaparse del agarre de su padre pero le era imposible, Gohan era demasiado fuerte para ella -Papá basta…suéltame, me estás lastimando-le decía con mas desesperación. El aire le escaseaba y su cuello le dolía. Pero su padre no respondía a sus suplicas, por lo contrario apretaba más y más sus brazos contra el cuerpo de su hija. –PAPÁ!-grito la joven

Pan se sobresaltó y toco su vientre. Respiraba con dificultad y el sudor caía de su frente. "Suerte que fue un sueño", pensó la pelinegra. A su lado estaba Bra, retorcida en el sofá. Se habían quedado dormidas mientras miraban una película romántica. Sus días allí no fueron my distintos al de hoy, se les había hecho como una rutina. Salían a caminar o de compras, almorzaban, luego dormían una siesta, veían televisión o jugaban con la Playstation de Trunks, cenaban y luego se iban a dormir. Las únicas cosas que hicieron para escapar de esa rutina fue visitar la CC y recibir a Videl junto con Milk o Goten con su novia. Ya habían pasado los 10 días de la luna de miel de Trunks y Marron ,en cualquier momento estarían en casa. Pan se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Pan estás bien?-preguntó Bra sobresaltada

-Si, estoy bien. Solo voy por un vaso de agua-La princesa asintió y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá

-¿BRA? ¿PAN? .YA ESTAMOS EN CASA -gritaron desde la puerta de entrada. Las jóvenes fueron a recibirlos

-Hermano-lo abrazó Bra mientras que Pan abrazaba a Marron

-Pequeñas. ¿Cómo se las han arreglado estos días sin nosotros?-pregunto Trunks abrazando a Pan mientras que Marron ahora abrazaba a Bra.

-Oye no creas que cuando tú te vas se viene mi mundo abajo-le dijo su hermanita.

-¿Ah no? Ya me hacia ilusiones-le contesto en broma. Bra le mostró la lengua.

-Bien pero cuenten sobre su luna de miel.-dijo Pan arrastrando a la pareja hacia el living. Kipper se acercó hacia ellos.

-Roma es hermosa-dijo Marron-los monumentos, los museos y las plazas son maravillosas. Tenemos un montón de fotografías para mostrarles.- Marron saco la cámara fotográfica de su bolso y comenzó a mostrarle las que había capturado. De pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte. Todas lo miraron a Trunks

-Tengo hambre-dijo rascándose la cabeza. Las tres se cayeron al estilo animé

-De acuerdo,cenaremos y mientras tanto hablaremos también de tu "Baby shower"

-¿mi qué?-pregunto Pan. Bra comenzó a saltar emocionada

-Tu baby shower. Es una reunión en donde te juntas con tu familia o tus amigas para celebrar la llegada de tu bebé. Se hace unos meses antes del parto.-le explicó Marron

-Sí y además recibes muchos regalos para el bebé-agregó Bra. Pan se encogió de hombros,le parecía innecesario pero no quería discutir con ellas. "Oh Dios,ya se han puesto a hablar sobre eso y ahora no se van a detener"

-Lo lamento por ti-le dijo Trunks con una palmada sobre su hombro.

-Si Muchas gracias-le dijo sarcásticamnete. El joven se retiro hacia la cocina

-Bien, ya está decidido. El baby shower se hará aquí dentro de dos semanas. Lo haremos solo para las mujeres y todas deben traer un regalo y un platillo de comida.

-Vaya eso si que fue rápido-dijo Pan.

-Espera-exclamó Bra de pronto- No hemos fijado la hora

-MMM…¿Qué tal a las 16hs?-dijo Marron pensativa

-Bien,perfecto. Me pondré en campaña con las invitaciones-dijo la hija de Bulma, Pan se golpeo la frente con su mano. "Ay Dios".

Las dos semanas pasaron volando y el departamento estaba todo decorado con globos blancos y carteles. La mesa del living llena de manjares que habían traído las invitadas y en la otra mesa los regalos. Las mujeres estaban como locas tocándole el vientre y pensando nombre para el futuro guerrero.

-Creo que Lucan es un lindo nombre para un niño-dijo Videl

-MM…no. Mejor Frederick. Suena más intelectual-dijo Milk

-Pobre niño se van a burlar de él con esos nombres -intervino Bulma- mejor lo llamas Boxer

-Ay mamá mejor no opines -dijo Bra causando que todas se rieran -Creo que Pan es lo suficientemente capaz de decidirlo por sí misma y si tuviera problemas para hacerlo, no recurriría a ninguna de ustedes-las señalo la hija de Vegeta con actitud digna de saiyajin.-Ahora es tiempo de abrir los regalos-dijo pasándole algunos a Pan para que los desenvuelva.

A medida que Pan abría los regalos, la miraba a Marron, quien estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. La rubia le sonría y levantaba el pulgar ante los regalos que le habían traído. Pero Pan pudo notar en su rostro que no estaba del todo bien. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía las ojeras marcadas bajo sus hermosos ojos aquamarines. De pronto vio a la rubia salir corriendo por el pasillo,las mujeres presentes estaban concentradas con los regalos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su partida.

-Me disculpan un minuto. Tengo que ir al baño -dijo Pan levantándose con prisa- Es el bebé, me está apretando la vejiga-se excusó. Pan camino hasta el baño, la puerta naturalmente estaba cerrada y dentro había una persona vomitando.

-¿Marron?-golpeó la puerta suavemente- Mar, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. No te preocupes por mí, debe de haber sido algo que comí-le dijo desde el interior del cuarto.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Insistió la pelinegra. Marron le abrió la puerta,se estaba limpiando la boca con un pedazo de papel.

-Te ves realmente mal. ¿Hace cuanto que estás así?-le preguntó echándole un poco de agua en el rostro.

-Mm no sé .Hace una semana tal vez

-¿Y no has ido al médico? -le preguntó poniendo un paño húmedo en su frente. La rubia negó

-No tuve tiempo. Tenía mucho trabajo y la casa y tu Baby Shower

-Te he dicho que no necesitaba un Baby Shower y mucho menos cuando está afectando a tu salud.-Pan puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Analizando la situación.-Solo tengo dos posibles respuestas a tu estado: una es el estrés. Por todo el trabajo y todo lo que has tenido que pasar por la boda - La rubia asintió ante la lógica del razonamiento

-¿Y la segunda?

-La segunda es que …es posible que estés embarazada

**O.O...¿Dos embarazadas?...¿no será mucho?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tres son multitud**

**Capitulo 17**

**Bueno aquí seguimos con el baile…Reedite los capitulos en donde habia lemon!**

-Felicidades mi niña. Estás embarazada - Marron estaba en shock. No era que no estuviera contenta pero era muy sorpresivo. "Espero que Trunks esté contento"

-¿Marron? – le decía Diane mientras le pasaba una mano frente a su cara. Pan estaba my contenta.-¿Estás bien cariño?- la rubia sonrió y asintió

-Es solo que no puedo creerlo. No pensé que quedaría embarazada luego de aquella vez

-Te diré lo que te había dicho en otra ocasión. A todas las mujeres les llega en determinado momento, en ese momento a ti no te tocaba. Tal vez ahora si estes lista- Marron abrazó a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias Diane. Espero que Trunks se ponga feliz

-Marron, A tu novio siempre lo veo feliz y eso es porque está contigo-le dijo la Dra Shen mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-Mi esposo-la corrigió Marron, la Dra rio ante el comentario y Marron se retiró.

-Dios Marron que alegría, ahora nuestros hijos podrán jugar juntos-decía Pan emocionada mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia la entrada del departamento

-Pan-le dijo Marron en voz baja- Prométeme que no le dirás a Trunks. Se lo quiero decir yo cuando estemos un poco más tranquilos-Pan asintió. La rubia saco sus llaves y las coloco en el cerrojo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera girarla, la puerta se abrió desde adentro.

-Creí oírlas en el pasillo. ¿Donde habías estado?- Pregunto un Trunks muy preocupado –Te llame a tu celular varias veces- le dijo abrazándola.

-Eee... ¿lo siento?- contestó Marron un tanto confundida. Casi siempre salía de la casa sin avisarle a Trunks, ya que la mayor parte de las veces es por algo banal y sin importancia. –Estábamos en lo de la Dra Shen-le dijo Marron en cuanto Trunks se separo de ella

-¿En lo de la Dra Shen? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó acelerado el pelilia- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo Pan?

-No. Solo por rutina-contesto la Son. Marron le sonrió

-¿Porque estás tan acelerado?-le pregunto su esposa. Aún estaban parados en la entrada del departamento.

-Pues estaba preocupado. Creí que había ido por ti

-¿Quién?-pregunto la rubia. Pan lo miraba intrigada

-Asumo que no han visto las noticias-Las dos jóvenes negaron- Bien, vengan conmigo-el joven las hizo pasar guiándolas hasta el living en donde estaba la televisión prendida. Estaba en el canal de noticias. Trunks se sentó en el sofá y Marron se sentó sobre su regazo, ambos hipnotizados por lo que se estaba presentando en la pantalla

-Ay Dios-exclamo la rubia sobreseída –Trunks súbele el volumen

- _Estamos transmitiendo en directo desde el centro de la ciudad del Oeste_- hablaba la joven cronista –_En donde un hombre que aparentemente posee una fuerza sobrenatural aterroriza a los ciudadanos_. -la periodista se tapaba el oído libre con su dedo debido a la magnitud de los gritos y las explosiones causadas por ese joven – _Este joven apareció aquí hace unas horas, llego según comentan los vecinos volando por los cielos y gritando. De la palma de sus manos arrojaba esos rayos rojos, destructores._

-¿Tío 17?-Preguntó Marron preocupada. Su rostro comenzó a palidecer. -No, no puede ser. Esto debe ser un error. Mi tío es bueno- exclamo hacia la pantalla. Se levantó de prisa -Voy a llamar a mi madre-dijo saliendo del living

-_Las fuerzas armadas están intentando negociar con el sujeto pero este simplemente rechaza cualquier vía de negociación_- la periodista suspiró angustiada-_ No sé qué es lo que está buscando aquí pero parece que no habrá salvación._

Trunks la miraba a Pan. Su rostro preocupado y su mano apoyada protectoramente sobre su vientre. Pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Pan?- preguntó Trunks. La joven estaba llorando. - ¿Pan? -le pregunto de nuevo acercándose hacia la joven. ¿Estás bien?- la joven asintió.

-Si, es solo que me pongo mal por toda esa gente-dijo secándose las lagrimas con su mano. Trunks la miro extrañado- Son los hormonas

-sí, me imagine-dijo Trunks poco convencido

-Bien, ya hable con mi madre- dijo Marron regresando a su lugar –Me dijo que ella se encargaría del tío 17

-Sí, es lo mejor-dijo Trunks

-No puedo creerlo. No lo he visto en años, ni siquiera respondió a la invitación de la boda y ahora regresa para hacer escándalo-Bufó la rubia.

-Muchachos, me iré a recostar. Estoy un poco cansada-dijo Pan levantándose de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación

-¿No quieres comer nada antes de acostarte?-preguntó Marron.

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre-dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Marron a su esposo acostándose a su lado. El joven la rodeo con el brazo,abrazandola a su cuerpo.

-Seguramente son las hormonas-dijo Trunks tratando de encubrir a Pan. Marron se encogió de hombros

-Mira allí esta mi mamá -El androide 18 apareció en la televisión, volando frente a su hermano gemelo. 17 detuvo sus ataques en cuanto la vio. Se quedaron hablando por un rato y luego 18 se fue volando hacia la dirección de Kame House, seguida por 17.

-_Queridos espectadores, es un milagro realmente. Nos hemos salvado. Gracias a esa mujer misteriosa_-Festejó la periodista mientras se despedía para terminar la transmisión. Trunks apagó la televisión

-Menos mal que nos hemos salvado -dijo sarcásticamente, imitando a la periodista entusiasta. Tumbó a Marron sobre el sofá, besándola.

Marron se recostó rápidamente luego de la cena. Se quedo viendo la televisión en su dormitorio y le pidió a Trunks que fuera a ver a Pan, para chequear que estuviera bien. El príncipe se acercó a la habitación de la joven. Golpeó un par de veces esperando una respuesta.

-¿Pan?-susurro detrás de la puerta. Lentamente la abrió y vio a Pan recostada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Trunks se le acercó y vio que aun estaba despierta, pero inmóvil.

-Oye-le susurró y le apoyo una mano en su hombro. Pan volteo lentamente,sus ojos hinchados.-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?. La joven negó y se reincorporo en la cama apoyándose contra el respaldo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Trunks?

-Bueno además de vivir aquí- Pan le lanzó una mirada fulminante- Vine a ver como estabas.

-Estoy bien. Este asunto de las hormonas me tiene loca-le dijo sonriendo débilmente. " Ya entenderás como me siento. Te está por tocar a ti", pensó Pan.

-Trata de tomarlo con calma ya falta poco-le dijo tratando de reconfortarla.- Además quería hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Qué relacion tienes con 17? – Pan lo miro sorprendida y agacho la cabeza derrotada. "Se acabo. Se dio cuenta"

**Lamento decepcionarte Neblimk, pero lo tenía planeado desde el principio de la historia**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-¿Pan?, ¿Acaso 17 es el padre? – La joven agachó su cabeza y asintió levemente.- Por Dios. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que…?, ¿De dónde lo…?... lo siento ,simplemente no logro comprenderlo- Pan se quedo callada

-Sabía que no lo harían. Es por eso que no se los conté- Ahora era el turno de Trunks de quedarse callado.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-preguntó el joven, pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Solo Bra

-Espera un segundo. ¿Mi hermana lo conoce?-la pelinegra asintió

-Estaba junto a ella cuando lo conocí

-¿Y cuando fue eso?

-Hace un año-Pan tomo aire. Le estaba costando mucho

-Oye tranquila. Tomate tu tiempo-le dijo Trunks. Pan lo miro e inhaló nuevamente.

-Hace un año, cuando recién ingresamos a la universidad. Estábamos realmente perdidas. No tanto a nivel académico sino a nivel social.

-¿Me dices que mi hermana es medio anti social?, eso no es sorpresa- dijo Trunks sarcásticamente. Sabía que su hermanita tenía un carácter muy particular, como el de su padre

- Si bueno. Eso ambos lo sabemos. Pero por eso fue que decidimos entrar en un torneo de artes marciales que organizaron en la ciudad del Este, para ganarnos cierta popularidad entre nuestros compañeros y además porque estábamos aburridas.

-Eso si te lo creo

-El torneo era de amateurs, muchos de nuestros compañeros participaron. Ahí estaba él. Con Bra logramos llegar a las semi finales. Ella perdió antes de que pudiéramos enfrentarnos en las finales

-¿Mi hermana perdió? Eso no pudo ser bueno para nadie -reflexionó el joven Briefs sobre la posible reacción de la princesa

-Lo asumió bastante bien. Le había tocado contra 17 y no tenia chance. En fin llego el momento en que me toco a mi pelear contra él-dijo pan haciendo memoria sobre ese día

**Flash back**

El estadio estaba repleto. "No sabía que a tanta gente le gustara las artes marciales" pensó Pan dirigiéndose a la arena para combatir en las finales. El presentador ,un entusiasta joven de cabellos rubios y anteojos de sol,presento a las concursantes.

-Ella es Pan Son y aunque por su apellido no se note, ésta jovencita es nieta del campeón del mundo. El gran Mister Satán -Pan se puso toda colorada, no era que estuviera avergonzada de su abuelo pero no le gustaba que la reconocieran solo por eso. El público comenzó a agitar, gritando y alentando a la heredera de la familia Satán a ganar el torneo.

-Por el otro lado tenemos a este muchacho extranjero-anunció el presentador acercándose hacia 17-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto acercándole el micrófono. El androide se quedó callado.-Bien parece que el joven no tiene ganas de hablar pero seguramente si de pelear. ¿Qué dicen alli en el público? ¿quieren ver la pelea? -el publico alento-Bien, Preparados, listos, arranquen la pelea.

Pan se lanzo a atacar mientras que 17 se quedó allí parado de brazos cruzados. Pan se detuvo al ver que su oponente no tenia intenciones de defenderse ni de atacar.

-Oye,¿no vas a defenderte?-pregunto retomando su posición de pelea

-¿Eres la nieta de Goku?-Pan se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi abuelito?-le pregunto pan retomando su posicion firme.

-Somos viejos amigos-respondió 17 sonriendo de lado.

-Jamas me conto sobre un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que fuera su amigo -interrogó Pan con desconfianza

-Me sorprende lo poco que conoces a tu abuelo, querida.-17 se acomodo un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja- ¿Y como esta? ¿Aún sigue entrenando?

-No lo sé-le contesto Pan con la mirada tenia ganas de pelear -Hace mucho que no lo veo

- Bien,ya veo- le dijo 17 haciendo una se retiro de la arena. Pan se quedo sorprendida ante las acciones de 17. Simplemente no podía entenderlo

-OYE-le grito antes de que pudiera irse. El joven de cabellos oscuros se dio vuelta – ¿Para que viniste si no vas a pelear? -le dijo Pan enojada. 17 se encogió de hombros y comenzó a retirarse de nuevo -Al menos dime cómo te llamas-le grito de nuevo Pan

-Me dicen 17-pronuncio este por ultimo y se marcho definitivamente del estadio.

**Fin del flash back**

-Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Intenté durante días buscar la relación entre él y mi abuelo, pero no me surgió nada. Y ahí fue cuando hice la conexión con 18 y me di cuenta del parecido físico entre ellos.

-¿Tu abuelo nunca te había contado esa historia?-Preguntó Trunks. Pan negó. -Bien pero no pudiste quedar embarazada porque pelearon nomas. Tuviste que haberlo visto de nuevo-insistió Trunks. Pan sonrió y prosiguió con el relato

-Sí un par de días luego lo volví a ver. Me encontraba caminando por el centro de la ciudad del Este haciendo algunas compras que me había encargado tu hermana.

**Flash back**

Pan estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad cuando vio a un grupo de personas viendo algo puntual, todos con expresiones de terror

-Oigan, disculpe ¿podría decirme que es lo que sucede?-Le pregunto Pan a una señora que estaba en el grupo de curiosos.

-Un grupo de hombres tomaron rehenes en el banco de enfrente. Están ahí hace una policía ha intentado negociar con ellos, pero no han podido- le contó la señora

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es inadmisible -comento Pan indignada mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del banco tomado

-Mi niña será mejor que te quedes aquí, te pueden hacer daño-le llamo la señora preocupada

-No se preocupe. Estaré bien. Solo cuide de mis bolsas por favor-le pidió Pan amablemente a la señora. La mujer asintió.

-Oye niña, sal de ahí te pueden herir. Están armados-le dijo uno de los policías que estaba refugiado tras el patrullero. Pan obedeció y se quedo junto a él

-Señor yo puedo entrar y acabar con ellos- el oficial negó.

-Te quedarás aquí, ya tenemos a varios civiles en peligro no necesitamos ponerte a ti también en peligro.-Pan se estaba impacientando

-Ustedes han estado negociando con ellos por la última hora y no han logrado nada. Al menos podrían dejarme intentarlo-reprochó Pan

-jovencita no es no. Soy el encargado de este operativo y no te dejare acercarte a ese banco

-jefe vemos una posible entrada desde atrás del banco-le dijeron a través del radio.

-Bien, allí voy-le contestó el oficial que estaba junto a Pan -Quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que regrese-le dijo antes de salir corriendo. Pan se lo quedo mirando

-Es injusto. Son unos tontos-refunfuño la pelinegra

-Sí, no se dieron cuenta de que están descargando el dinero por la puerta trasera -dijo una voz masculina detrás de Pan

-AHHH-grito la Son – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le dijo al pelinegro

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte Pan

-Oye, oye… no necesito de tu ayuda. Me puedo arreglar por mi cuenta así que adiós –le dijo dirigiendo su atención al banco tomado. Las cámaras de televisión estaban filmando todo el ataque, Pan procuro no salir en ninguna de ellas.

-Ah claro y es por eso que estas aquí escondida viendo como hacen todo el trabajo sucio-le dijo sarcásticamente. Pan lo miro feo

-Mira,éste no es el momento para tus tonterías, si quieres luego podemos discutirlo

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?-le preguntó 17 sorprendido

-¿Qué?-preguntó Pan aun más sorprendida -Yo …no era mi…-comenzó a decir

-Bien, dime cuando y a qué hora y allí estaré-le dijo rápidamente el pelinegro

-MM… pues no sé -le contesto Pan sin importancia. Tratando de sacárselo de encima -En el bar Macey´s a las 8 de las noche - no le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba camino al banco, en cuestión de segundos arrojo por una de las ventanas a todos los ladrones que tenían atrapados a los rehenes y luego salió volando -Te veré esta noche Pan Son- la hija de Gohan se lo quedo mirando mientras el joven salió volando.

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Tuviste una cita con 17?-preguntó Trunks shokeado. Pan de nuevo negó con la cabeza

-No, porque no fui- Trunks estaba muy confundido.

-No comprendo entonces ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- Él fue hacia mi cuarto en el campus

**Flash back**

Ambas chicas estaban viendo el especial de películas de acción de las 10 de la noche. Ambas vestidas con sus pijamas y comiendo de un balde gigantesco de palomitas de maíz. Alguien golpeo a la puerta, ambas se sobresaltaron.

-¿Quien será a esta hora?- pregunto la princesa saiyajin . Pan se encogió de hombros. -Pues ve a ver quién es-le ordeno la hija de Bulma. Pan resopló y se levanto a ver quién era.

-¿Si?-preguntó abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Allí estaba él. Vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros y una remera roja con una camisa blanca sobre ella y zapatos de charol negro. Estaba realmente hermoso.

-No fuiste a la cita-le reprochó el pelinegro con sus facciones enojadas.

-¿Cuál cita?-pregunto Pan desconcertada

-Teníamos un acuerdo. Una cita en Macey´s a las 8 de la noche. -La hija de Gohan recordó de que estaba hablando

-Sí, lo siento. Realmente pensé que estabas bromeando -dijo entre risa. El pelinegro estaba totalmente serio.-Bien de veras lo siento. Me he olvidado- el joven agachó su rostro , " Lo de la cita era en serio. Está realmente decepcionado" pensó Pan, suspirando en voz alta. – Si quieres podemos salir a caminar- 17 levantó su rostro rápidamente

-¿En serio?-preguntó el androide. La joven Son asintió

-Sí, solo déjame que me vista y enseguida salgo

-Bien , aquí te espero- Pan cerró la puerta "Kami,que hombre más extraño"

**Bueno,lo pidieron y ahí lo tienen: El nombre del padre!...lo tenía pensado desde antes de escribir la historia porque la vengo maquinando en mi cabeza desde hace bastante. Además todo tiene su lógica; el porqué Pan fue a la casa de Marron y Trunks,pero bueno…en el próximo capítulo tendremos momentos íntimos de Pan y 17 y la reacción de Marron! No se lo pierdan!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Chicas de nuevo mil gracias por los comentarios alentadores. La verdad es que ya estoy resumiendo esta historia y me gustaría que se quedaron para leer el final!**_

_**Misora Naomi, Megumi007,Nebilimk y Ariana Usagi: Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo!Espero que los próximos capítulos les agraden!**_

_**Aldy Martinez, Ascella Star y Starlight: Bienvenidas y gracias por leer la historia. Espero que les guste el desarrollo que le estoy dando y siéntanse libres para dejar reviews de los que sea que les parezca para mejorar ;) de nuevo muchas gracias!**_

_**Toysad: Lamento que te haya decepcionado, la verdad que a mí tampoco me agradó tener que editarlas pero tampoco estaban tan buenas. Te puedo recomendar muchos fics buenísimos con excelentes escenas lemon. Gracias por el comentario y espero poder contar contigo sin tener que poner escenas de sexo.**_

_**Aquí vamos….**_

Pan no quiso esmerarse demasiado en su conjunto. Ese hombre no le gustaba ni pensaba que él gustara de ella, entonces para que molestarse. Pan abrió la puerta del cuarto, estaba vestida con unos jeans rotos, una remera blanca un poco suelta y unas zapatillas negras con detalles blancos. Comparada con él estaba hecha una pordiosera

-Bien ya estoy-le dijo la joven Son a 17, quien aguardaba pacientemente en la entrada del cuarto

-Perfecto, andando entonces- le sonrió el androide. Ambos salieron del campus, la noche estaba cálida y el cielo despejado de molestas nubes. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio tratando de acompañarse pero sin estar juntos. Estuvieron caminando por media hora completamente callados hasta que Pan no pudo soportarlo más, tenía que saberlo. Se veía tan sereno y despreocupado y no podía entender porque la habría elegido a ella

-sé que quieres preguntar –la interrumpió el joven androide- solo hazlo

- mm…bueno...si -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza nerviosa

-Esa es una de las cosas que más me molestaban de tu abuelo.-le dijo irritado, refiriéndose al gesto que hizo Pan -Pero en ti se ve tierno -le replico provocando que la joven se sonrojara- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Porqué quisiste salir conmigo?-preguntó Pan intrigada. 17 agachó su cabeza y suspiró profundamente

-Bueno, tú fuiste al bosque el otro día, cierto?

-Sí -respondió Pan dudosa -tenemos una clase de investigación ecológica y trabajamos directamente con la naturaleza. ¿Y eso qué?

-Perdiste esto -saco de su bolsillo una cadenita con un pendiente de plata. Tenía forma de corazón y dentro de ella habían dos fotos: una de Pan con sus padres y otra con su abuelo Goku, ambas del día en que su abuelo se había ido del torneo con Ubb. Pan tomó el pendiente y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho -Quise dártelo de inmediato pero te habías ido con tu grupo

-Muchas gracias-le susurró Pan dándole un beso en la mejilla. El androide se sonrojó -Estuve buscándola por días-se la colgó del cuello y metió el pendiente dentro de su remera

-El otro día en el torneo-titubeó la joven saiyajin- ¿Porque te fuiste?

-Solo quería saber si eras tú la nieta de Goku y la dueña del collar. Además vi tu nombre registrado en la planilla del torneo, pero no quise pelear contigo -esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo

-¿Y porque no?-le dijo con sus grandes ojos negros clavados en los azules de éste

-No lo sé -le contestó con su mirada aun en la suya. Pan sonrió levantándose del césped y sacudiendo su pantalón

-Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación. Ya es tarde y Bra debe estar preocupada por mi

-Sí, entiendo. ¿Puedo acompañarte?-Pan asintió. Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el campus "No gustara de mí ¿cierto?" se preguntó Pan "Digo, es todo un hombre y además es muy atractivo". Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-Bueno aquí es-dijo Pan, parándose frente a la entrada del cuarto-Gracias por la cadenita, significa mucho para mí- 17 asintió

-¿puedo volver a verte?-preguntó el androide esperanzado. La pelinegra sonrió y abrió la puerta

-ya veremos-le dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella

**Fin del Flash back**

-Salimos de nuevo en varias ocasiones luego de aquella vez y bueno, una noche, sucedió y pues lo hicimos- Le terminó de contar Pan. Trunks aun estaba en shock, no creyó que 17 tuviera ese lado tierno y romántico. Pero bueno, 18 también había tenido sus momentos y había logrado cambiar.

-Me resulta todo muy extraño-reflexiono el semi saiyajin- ¿Estás enamorada de él?

-Al principio no lo estaba, pero luego fui cayendo en el hechizo del amor. En todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos él fue muy paciente y sensible conmigo. Salvo en el último tiempo, había cambiado bruscamente su actitud

-¿Y porque no le contaste que estabas embarazada?

-Porque tenía miedo. Aun no terminaba de conocerlo, tiene un pasado oscuro y me oculta muchas cosas.

-Entiendo ¿y crees que él regreso por ti?-Pan asintió

-Durante estos meses mantuve mi ki escondido para que no me encontrara. Bra se encargó de cubrirme en la escuela y bueno, tú me habías dicho que el ki del bebe era casi imperceptible. Hace un par de días lo elevé sin querer solo por un segundo y bueno, supongo que lo siguió hasta aquí.-dijo con pesar, acariciando su vientre-No sé qué hacer

-Creo que tiene derecho a saber que será padre, sin importar lo malo que pueda llegar a ser. Tú lo amas y él te ama a ti y así deben ser las cosas. Yo odiaría que Marron me escondiera algo tan importante como eso- Pan tragó saliva, "pobre Trunks", pensó.

-Sí, de todas maneras lo que más me preocupa por el momento es Marron,es su tío después de todo. Tengo miedo por su reacción- Trunks apoyó una mano sobre su hombro

-No te preocupes, Marron entenderá. No se enojará contigo. Tal vez se moleste porque no se lo dijiste antes, pero no es nada que yo no pueda resolver-le guiñó un ojo a la morocha. Pan rio y lo abrazo

-Eres un amigo increíble Trunks -el joven Briefs le devolvió el abrazo- Y serás un gran padre -le susurró

-¿Padre? -levantó una ceja-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó pero no le respondió, Pan se había quedado dormida. Trunks sonrió y lentamente la recostó, cubriéndola con las frazadas.

-Buenas noches Pan -susurró antes de cerrar la puerta

Trunks regresó a su cuarto. Allí estaba su rubia acostada, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Lentamente se recostó a su lado pasando el brazo por alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Dejándole marcados algunos besos

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Marron disfrutando del cariño de su esposo

-Bien, un poco cansada -Marron tomo su mano y le beso los nudillos- Me parece que las hormonas la hacen delirar

-¿Porqué?

-Porque me dijo que voy a ser un gran padre -dijo Trunks confundido -Totalmente fuera de contexto -dijo y comenzó a reír levemente. " Tal vez será mejor que se lo diga ahora", pensó la rubia sudando ante la reacción del Briefs. Marron se reincorporó en la cama apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo. Encendió el velador de su mesa de luz y apretó las sábanas contra su cuerpo

-¿Qué te sucede preciosa?-le preguntó su esposo algo preocupado. La rubia respiró profundamente

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-Trunks se quedó observando expectante -Hoy fuimos a lo de la Dra Shen

-Sí, eso ya me lo dijeron-la interrumpió

-Sí, pero no fuimos por Pan -se tomó una pausa y lo miro a su acompañante, tratando de transmitirle el mensaje sin las palabras. Pero su esposo estaba tardando demasiado en descifrarlo

-Ahgg. Estoy embarazada-le dijo con exasperación. Los ojos del pelilia se abrieron por la sorpresa

-¿De veras?-La rubia asintió. Trunks tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos- ¿Esta vez es en serio?-La rubia asintió nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos. La cara de Trunks se iluminó con la sonrisa más grande que jamás haya visto. La abrazo y la beso reiteradamente. Transmitiéndole su felicidad a través del contacto físico. Luego descendió hacia su estomago y lo beso con cariño. Marron reía satisfecha. No se colmaba de la alegría de su esposo y de saber que cuenta con un hombre maravilloso con quien vivir su vida.

- ¿De cuánto estás?-preguntó Trunks

-De un mes y medio-le contestó acariciando el suave cabello lila

-¿Escuchaste eso?-le preguntó al embrión que se estaba formando en su vientre -En menos de 8 meses estarás aquí con nosotros.-le dio un beso en el ombligo -Te voy a amar tanto-le susurró. Marron le dio un beso en la cabeza. Trunks se movió lo suficiente como para que Marron pudiera acomodarse nuevamente sobre el colchón, sus ojos azules algo húmedos.

-Te amo-le dijo a la rubia- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra, Marron. Gracias -Ella le sonrió y lo beso profundamente. Luego de unos minutos se quedó dormida con Trunks apoyado ligeramente sobre su vientre.

**OOOOWWWW QUE LINDA ESCENA! JAJAJAJ GRACIAS POR LEER! ESPEREN AL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE LA HISTORIA YA VA TERMINANDO**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Nathy98: Gracias por tus comentarios! espero que te agrade los proximos !**_

Trunks y Marron habían decidido no contarles a sus familias sobre el embarazo hasta que se terminara el primer trimestre. No por maldad, sino para prevenir que se pierda el embarazo. La única que sabía era Pan quien juro mantener el secreto herméticamente. Por otra parte, Pan estaba cada vez más cerca de la fecha de parto, tenía CASI 8 meses de gestación y su vientre estaba a punto de estallar.

Pan estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre; quien hacia planes para los últimos meses y que en cuanto Pan tuviera el bebé se podría mudar con ellos nuevamente.

-Pero papá aún está enojado conmigo-le dijo Pan. Del otro lado se escucho el suspiro de Videl

-Cariño, estoy haciendo lo posible para que reflexione, pero nunca lo había tan molesto. Ten paciencia. De seguro no se perderá el parto

-Eso espero-lamentó Pan. De pronto se escucho el timbre -Mamá, lo lamento pero debe atender la puerta. Te quiero. Adiós -Pan se levantó con dificultad del sofá y camino hacia la puerta. La persona del otro lado tocaba el timbre con impaciencia

-Ya voy. Por dios deje de tocar el timbre- respondió alterada Pan. Abrió violentamente la puerta y allí se quedo: sin palabras

-Hola Pan

-¿17?-Preguntó Pan antes de desmayarse. 17 la atajo antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo. La cargo y la apoyó sobre el sofá, sentándose frente a ella y mirando su vientre. A los pocos minutos Trunks y Marron regresaron a casa.

-¿Tío 17?-preguntó Marron sorprendida apoyando las bolsas de las compras en la entrada del living

-Hola pequeña-respondió el joven con tono suave. La rubia se acerco para abrazar a su tío

-¿Qué le paso a Pan?-preguntó asustada la ojiazul. Acariciándole la frente a la morocha. Ya era tarde para ocultarle al androide de que estaba embarazada con el estomago sobresalido.

-No lo sé-dijo 17 encogiéndose de hombros-me vio y se desmayó. "Me pregunto si es mio",pensó 17, un poco conmocionado por que estuviera preñada.

-Seguramente es el calor-intervino Trunks apresuradamente-Mejor la dejamos descansar

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Con todo el embarazo se está sintiendo muy mal- Accedió Marron mientras su esposo cargaba a la joven a su cuarto-Tío ¿te apetece algo de beber?

-No gracias pequeña, estoy bien.¿De quién es el bebe?-le pregunto mas alterado que curioso

-No lo sé.No nos lo ha dicho aun. Pero , ¿Cómo entraste al edificio?-Le pregunto su sobrina

-Tu madre me acompañó. Me conto que a ella la dejaban entrar

-Ya veo, ¿Y para que viniste? ¿Te vienes a disculpar por no haber ido a la boda?-le dijo algo molesta que su querido tío. 17 rio

-En realidad vine a ver a Pan. Pero lamento no haber ido a tu casamiento

-¿A Pan? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Vine a la ciudad a buscarla y tu mamá me dijo que estaba quedándose aqui

-¿Por eso hiciste el escándalo del otro día? ¿Para llamar la atención de Pan? -dijo molesta. 17 se sonrojó avergonzado

-Realmente lo siento. No quise hacer tanto problema, pero estaba desesperado

-¿Y porque? No tenía idea de que la conocieras

-Bueno…ella y yo…-se tomo una pausa- ¿ella no te lo conto?

-¿Contarme qué?

-emm ¿Marron?-la llamo su esposo-No deberías alterarte tanto. Ya fue suficiente

-¿Qué es lo que fue suficiente?-dijo la rubia levantando la voz -ustedes tres me están escondiendo algo y no creo que me lo merezca

-Tranquila amor-dijo Trunks tratando de calmarla

-No me tranquilices. He estado viviendo esta situación desde hace casi 6 meses y no puedo seguir con esto. De pronto te apareces tu -señaló a su tío -no te he visto en años y llegas preguntando por Pan, sin siquiera explicarme porque

-Yo puedo explicarte, Marron-dijo Pan descendiendo por las escaleras. Una mano sosteniéndose con el barandal y la otra sobre su cabeza

-Pan no deberías esforzarte demasiado-le sugirió Trunks

-No, está bien. Creo que tienen derechos a saber la verdad –suspiro mirando a Trunks. El joven asintió indicándole que prosiga

-Bien…escuchen con atención. El padre de mi bebé, eres tú 17-Marron quedó shockeada al igual que su tío. Se sentía tan tonta.

-Como puede ser que no confiaras en mí como para decirme, que el padre de tu hijo, es mi propio tío-le dijo enojada, marchándose hacia su habitación

-Lo lamento-le susurro Pan al pasar. Trunks siguió a su esposa para poder hablar con ella dejándolos solos en la sala

-¿Y bien?... ¿no dirás nada?-le pregunto Pan al androide, quien había estado callado desde que ella entro en la habitación

-¿Qué se supone que deba decir?-dijo saliendo de su estado de sorpresa.

-No lo sé. Te acabo de decir que vas a ser padre-dijo sentándose en el sofá. 17 suspiro y se sentó a su lado

-No entiendo porque no me lo habías dicho antes

-Porque tú me mantuviste alejada de ti. Las últimas semanas hasta que me fui, tu te encargaste de hacerme sentir como si no te conociera. Me ignorabas, te cerraste hacia mi

-Lo sé y lo lamento, estaba pasando por una crisis, pero ese no era motivo para que te fueras

-No podía decírtelo, no contigo de esa forma- 17 quedó en silencio. Tratando de entender por lo que estaba pasando, luego cayó en cuenta de que iba a ser padre y se puso contento. Le paso la mano por el vientre de Pan.

-¿Qué será?-pregunto apuntando al vientre

-Sera un niño-17 sonrió. Amaba a su sobrina, pero siempre se pregunto cómo sería tener un niño

-Quiero estar contigo. Quedarme y ayudarte a criar al niño- a Pan se le lleno el corazón de alegría, pero a la vez recordó que no podía depositar su confianza en él con tanta facilidad

-No sé. No sé si podré confiar en ti-le dijo con tristeza

-¿Porque no?, estoy aquí y quiero estar en la vida de mi hijo. Te puedes mudar conmigo y yo ahora tengo un trabajo para mantenernos -dijo apresurado para que la decisión de Pan no fuera totalmente negativa. Pan estaba dubitativa. No podía arriesgar la estabilidad de la vida de su hijo.

-Te diré que...aún no me respondas- Pan lo miro curiosa- Salgamos en una cita el viernes por la noche y hablaremos allí. Veras que podrás confiar en mí de nuevo-le dijo retirándose antes de que Pan pudiera contestar "siempre me hace lo mismo. Me deja sin opción" –Pasare a buscarte a las 8 de la noche, no te olvides-le dijo saliendo ya por la puerta -Despídeme de mi sobrina y Trunks. Nos vemos

Pan se quedo atónita. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo viene y le impone cosas. No solo no se enojo por lo del embarazo sino que le pidió que se quedara con él para que pudieran criar al bebé juntos. Sinceramente no lo entendía

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver como esta Marron -se dijo a sí misma. Pan subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Trunks y Marron. La puerta estaba entreabierta y allí estaba la pareja, hablando.

-Marr, mi amor, tienes que tener paciencia con ella. Le costó mucho contármelo

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Ayer por la noche

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que irías a reaccionar de esta forma. No entiendes que ella vino aquí porque tú eres familia del padre-insistía Trunks

-¿Y eso qué? No estoy enojada porque el bebe sea de mi tío. Me molesta que no me lo haya dicho

-No tienes idea de cuánto le costó contármelo. Lo tuvo que hacer porque me di cuenta por mi parte-Marron lo miro atentamente. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero de todas formas su ira estaba justificada

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que…si ella se reserva las cosas, no habrá forma de poder ayudarla-le replico con tristeza

-Ya has hecho todo lo que pudiste para ayudarla. No tienes que extralimitarte, y menos ahora que estas embarazada-Le dijo dándole un beso y acariciando su vientre- por favor, no te alteres. Pan ya es una chica grande, ya se lo dijo al padre del bebe y tiene que vivir su vida acorde a su situación

-Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo por ella

-Entiendo, amor. Pero no puedes vivir pensando en ella todo el día. Debes permitir que lo haga a su manera y tú tienes que concentrarte en tu familia -Marron asintió y abrazo a su esposo. Pan estuvo escuchando toda la conversación que ya había estado iniciada, pero llego a oír todo lo que pudo. Decidió retirarse a su habitación

-Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella. Me comporte realmente mal-Dijo Marron saliendo de su habitación y yendo hacia el living, Pan no estaba ahí, así que decidió dirigirse hacia el cuarto de la joven. Cuando llego a los aposentos de su invitada golpeo la puerta suavemente esperando respuesta

-¿Pan?-golpeo de nuevo, abriendo un poco la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, adelante -le dijo con la voz temblando. Marron se sentó al lado de ella en su cama

-Pan, realmente lo siento, no quise reaccionar de esa forma. Es solo que…fue algo demasiado fuerte

-Es gracioso. Trunks reaccionó mejor que tú-Dijo riéndose

-Sí, me contó cómo se conocieron y la verdad es que el padre del bebe no es familia de él, por eso no lo tomó tan mal-dijo Marron sumándose a la risa. Ambas quedaron serias por un momento

-Tengo miedo Marron-le dijo Pan. Durante todo su embarazo sufrió de esos miedos porque era algo nuevo para ella, pero ahora el miedo se intensifica

-¿Porque querida?, estamos aquí para ti-le dijo la rubia abrazándola. Pan descargó su llanto en el hombro de su amiga

-Tengo miedo de que no sea como yo pensé que sería. ¿Qué pasaría si decepciono a mi hijo? ¿si resulto ser una mala madre?-dijo entre llanto. Marron le acarició el rostro, secando las lágrimas de las mejillas

-Pan .Todas tenemos ese miedo porque no nacemos con la habilidad de madres y todas en algun momento, nos equivocamos. Pero mientras puedas enmendarlo y darle tu amor incondicionalmente, estar allí con él y acompañarlo en los buenos y malos momentos. Eso a ti te convierte en madre -Pan dejo de llorar y miro intensamente a su amiga, ella tenía ese brillo, ese toque maternal.

-Gracias Marron, no sé qué haría sin ti

-Tendrías una vida un poco más tranquila-le contesto la rubia riéndose.

-Mi vida jamás podría ser tranquila-le dijo Pan sumándose a la risa -¿Quieres oír algo gracioso?-La rubia asintió- El viernes tengo una cita con el padre de mi bebé

**Hice al androide 17 fuera de su decir que le cambie la actitud de como era en la serie de television. Espero que le haya gustado y en el proximo capitulo: La cita!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Tres son multitud **_

_**Capitulo 21**_

**Chicas! gracias por sus lindos comentarios! espero que les guste este siguiente capitulo,es un poco triste asi que las que sean alegricas a sus propias lágrimas,esta en mi responsabilidad advertirles que no lo lean...NAAAA...jajaj ES BROMA...Disfruten!**

-¿Pan aún no estás lista?-gritó Marron desde la planta baja -Ya está por llegar, apresúrate

-En seguida voy-le respondió la joven saiyajin quien se estaba arreglando para su cita

-Bien, pues ya está aquí-gritó la rubia invitando a pasar a su tío. El joven estaba vestido con traje negro de oficina, pero sin la corbata. Su cabello sujeto por una cola de caballo y en sus manos un ramo de flores. "para ser un hombre mayor es bastante cursi", pensó su sobrina con una enorme gota en la cabeza, "me pregunto por qué se decidió por una chica más joven que él. ¿Pero que estás pensando Marron?, tu tío es feliz y eso es lo que importa". Sonrió la rubia para si misma

-Te ves muy bien tío. ¿A dónde la llevarás?-preguntó la rubia abrazando a su esposo, quien aguardaba con ella

-La llevare a un pequeño restaurante italiano en el centro. No es demasiado sofisticado, pero se come bien

-¿Y tienes dinero?-preguntó Trunks. La rubia le dio un codazo por su atrevimiento

-Sí, trabajo como guardabosques y además les vendo leña a algunas compañías.-se encogió de hombros - Es un negocio bastante rentable y además estoy solo, sin nadie que me moleste- 17 sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo, ya era un hombre adulto y a pesar de poder autosatisfacerse no podía robar como lo hacía antes

-Bien, ya estoy lista -anunció Pan mientras descendía por las escaleras. 17 quedó boquiabierto. Desde que la vio por primera vez que se habia enamorado de ella, pero con las hormonas del embarazo llevaba ese brillo especial,que la hacia parecerse a un ángel . Llevaba puesto un vestido negro largo y elegante, la tela marcaba su vientre hinchado y también sus senos, ya grandes por las hormonas. Calzaba unos zapatos con poco taco para poder soportar su peso. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la morocha tomando su cartera

-Sss..si-tartamudeó 17 con dificultad. Trunks y Marron sonreían ante la situación.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos -saludó a sus amigos acompañada de su cita.

-Adiós, pásenla bien y no regreses tarde -le saludó Marron antes de que pudieran salir. Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada por un buen rato.

-Bueno ya se fueron.-dijo Trunks- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- Su esposa nego confundida -Significa que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos -le susurró Trunks al oído. Marron rió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras éste la cargaba hacia su habitación

El restaurante era pequeño,modesto y semi oscuro. Iluminado en casi su totalidad por velas colocadas en las mesas. Estaba diseñado en su interior para parejas, ya que los espacios entre las mesas eran reducidos y tenían únicamente dos sillas por mesa. Pan se pidió un plato de pasta con pesto, enorme, como para 4 personas y 17 había ordenado un panini a la marinara. También pidió un vino tinto añejo de 15 años.

-De nuevo caímos en las citas ¿no?- preguntó Pan jugando con sus cubiertos. 17 le sonrió, cada vez estaba más arrogante y eso le encantaba.

-Bueno, es una buena forma de hablar a solas -en ese momento llegó el mesero con la comida y el vino. Una vez servido Pan se lanzó encima devorando su plato. 17 comió con más moderación

-Tenias hambre ¿no? -Pan levantó su cabeza y le lanzó una mirada fea –Lo siento-dijo el androide. Ambos terminaron de comer en silencio, bebiendo de vez en cuando su copa de vino

-Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno, quería darte una buena noticia -tomó un sorbo de su vino- encontré un departamento en la ciudad. No del Este, sino en ésta misma ciudad para que puedas estar cerca de tus amigos. Además aquí se encuentra la universidad del Oeste para que puedas terminar tu carrera,tal vez puedas hacer que acpeten algunas de las materia que ya has hecho a…-Pan le colocó un dedo en su boca para callarlo, se notaba que estaba emocionado pero la estaba aturdiendo

-Espera un segundo, ¿Quieres que me mude contigo?-le preguntó Pan sorprendida. 17 asintió

-Quiero que criemos al niño juntos y que tú termines tu carrera universitaria -Pan se había quedado sin palabras. - ¿No me vas a decir nada?

-Pues, me alegra que hayas tomado ésto demasiado bien, 17, pero tengo que considerarlo. Me has hecho daño en el pasado y no quiero eso para mi bebé- el androide suspiró y agachó su cabeza

-Sé que no estuve del todo bien, pero no ha sido mi intención lastimarte

-¿De veras?, no te creo

-Dime lo que quieres que haga para que puedas volver a confiar en mí -le suplicó el joven. Pan lo miro a los ojos y también suspiro exhausta.

-Cuéntame porque me alejaste de ti

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Pan asintió –Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres, te lo diré-se tomo una pausa para elaborar su historia para que no le cause impresión a la morocha. Al final tomó aire por la nariz para comenzar a contarle

-¿Sabes que mi hermana y yo fuimos modificados para matar a tu abuelo? -la joven asintió nuevamente -Pues no ha sido obra únicamente del Dr Maki Gero, sino que había otra persona que se encargaba de seleccionar a los humanos para someterlos a la transformación en androides. -los rasgos del rostro de 17 transmitían dolor y tristeza - La encargada era una mujer realmente enferma. Obsesionada con los detalles y con la anatomía humana, experimentaba con niños y hasta con gente adulta. No tenia limites. -Se detuvo para ver a Pan quien estaba totalmente compenetrada con el relato

-Cuando el Dr Maki Gero se hizo cargo del programa de tecnologías armamentistas, nombró a la Dra Tiffany Humber, para dirigir el programa de selección y experimentación física para la reprogramación. Seducia a los jóvenes con promesas de dinero y con un mejor estado físico y mental,queria llegar a la perfección .-Tomó un respiro profundo- pero era todo un engaño, por supuesto. Mi hermana y yo quedamos selectos entre un grupo de 20 jóvenes por nuestros antecedentes familiares: mi padre fue un luchador de artes marciales y mi madre era profesora de universidad. Ambos elevados a nivel intelectual y físico. Y para cuando ellos murieron, ya éramos grandes, teníamos 25 años y graduados de la universidad, así que decidimos unirnos a ese programa

**Flash back**

Los ojos negros de águila de la doctora examinaban los cuerpos delante de ella. Solo algunos quedaron con vida luego de los arduos exámenes físicos y la mala alimentación. Tanto mujeres como hombres recibían el mismo trato y terminaban con quemaduras,moretones, desnutridos y sin haber dormido por días enteros. Solo habían quedado 4 jóvenes y la doctora Humber revisaba con interés sus fichas de registración

-Bien,bien-dijo con su voz fría y llena de crueldad -¿A quienes tenemos aquí?-preguntó retóricamente mientras se desfilaba con sus piernas de avestruz por delante de los 4 que estaban formados frente suyo

-Mark Wilson -se detuvo frente a un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes. Hermoso físicamente. Un estudiante estadounidense que había llegado en un intercambio a la ciudad del Sur. Su cuerpo demacrado mantenía aun tenuamente el recuerdo de un cuerpo sano y atlético -Felicidades sr Wilson, usted paso al próximo examen

-Yuri Maki- un joven japonesa de cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche. Tambien hermosa en su contextura, un poco pequeña de estatura, pero bien en su estado físico- Felicidades Srta Maki usted también paso al próximo examen

-Aiomi y Akira Ichiru –finalmente la Doctora se detuvo en frente a los gemelos ( N/A :en realidad si son de diferente sexo tendrían que ser mellizos, pero bueno hagámosle caso a Akira Toriyama). Un joven de estatura considerable, cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules penetrantes. Su hermana era igual pero con el cabello rubio y el rostro más delicado. -Ustedes dos tienen un historial muy interesante. Me gustaría ver como resultan en el próximo examen-la Doctora Humber rio provocando escalofríos en los jóvenes presentes. La Prueba subsiguiente era un reto de supresión emotiva. Los otros dos no pudieron pasarla y terminaron del test,quedaron ambos:exahstos y demacrados

-Los felicito, ustedes son los elegidos-aplaudió la Doctora- será mejor que comencemos con el procedimiento. Creo que el Dr Maki estará muy complacido. Prepárenlos para la reprogramación –dijo la Dra antes de salir del cuarto de pruebas. Los hermanos fueron separados

-Aiomi -grito el joven mientras se llevaban a su hermana a otro cuarto. La joven rubia habia dejado de resistir y no contaba con las fuerzas para gritar por su hermano- AIOMI!

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Todo el procedimiento fue horrible. Nos suprimieron toda parte emotiva de nuestro cerebro, aumentaron nuestra fortaleza física y mental y nos insertaron una bomba en el pecho. No nos sentíamos humanos para nada. No me molestó tanto el resultado, pero el procedimiento fue de lo más cruel- 17 se paso la mano por la cabeza

-17, yo …realmente lo lamento-dijo Pan por lo bajo, se horrorizó ante el relato de las torturas y la inhumanidad. Esa mujer les quito el derecho a ser humanos, el derecho a tener su nombre y el derecho a tener libertad

-Si pues…eso ha sido hace ya más de 25 años. Desde entonces 18 y yo envejecimos con mayor lentitud , es por eso que no parezco tan viejo.-dijo entre risas -Cuando matamos al Dr Maki, la Dra Humber pudo escapar y refugiarse en la ciudad del Oeste,según contaban los rumores, suprimiendo su existencia. Hace un par de meses la vi -apretó sus puños por la ira –estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos ni vergüenza. Hablaba con unos niños, seguramente tratando de llevárselos a su casa para hacerles cosas espantosas -musitó entre sus dientes. Pan tomó una de sus manos y la apretó diciéndole que ella estaba allí con él, pase lo que pase – La seguí hasta su casa y…la asesine lentamente

-No comprendo. No es la primera vez que tú matas a alguien-dijo Pan en voz baja. 17 negó con la cabeza

-Pero fue la primera vez que lo hice por venganza personal…me trajo tantos malos recuerdos…-tomó su cabeza entre sus manos- el sufrimiento de mi hermana… y el mio, para cumplir con sus órdenes. Eso no es vida-dijo con frustació con dificultad

-¿Y ahora como te sientes?-le susurró Pan viendo que su respiracion se iba tranquilizando con el roce de sus manos

-Mucho mejor -le sonrió levemente.-Al igual que 18 tendré una familia y eso me permite pensar en un futuro diferente - 17 miro su reloj –Creo que debemos regresar - le dijo y le pidió la cuenta al mesero. Una vez que pagaron se retiraron caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Pan tomo a 17 de la mano

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo antes de regresar a lo de Marron -le susurró el androide tomándola por la cintura, sujetándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y 17 despegó del suelo lentamente. Estuvieron volando por unos minutos hasta llegar al balcón de un edificio bastante alto. Pan tenia sus ojos cerrados.

-Ya llegamos-le susurró a la morocha quien abrio sus ojos y descendió de sus brazos

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En casa-le contesto el joven abriendo la puerta que separaba el balcón con el interior del departamento vacio -Ven te mostraré el interior -Pan ingresó tras él. El lugar era espacioso, nada comparado con la casa de Marron y Trunks pero lo suficientemente grande como para tres personas. Tenía una cocina con todos los instrumentos, el living vacio y dos habitaciones con dos baños. -Aquí están las habitaciones, ésta puede ser la habitación del niño y aquella puede ser la nuestra –le mostro deprisa encendiendo las luces de los cuartos y cruzando el pasillo que los separaba. Pan lo miraba maravillada, aún se encontraba parada en el living observando los movimientos del padre de su hijo. Dios, como lo había extrañado. A pesar de todo lo que le habia pasado aún conservaba una vitalidad envidiable.

-¿Pan?-le paso su mano por delante de su rostro -¿Qué piensas sobre la casa? No la he comprado aún. Si quieres podríamos buscar otra co…- Pan lo cortó con un beso. 17 respondio a sus labios. Pan paso sus brazos por el cuello del joven y éste la tomo de la cintura pegando su vientre contra su estómago. El beso sellaba el encuentro de la pareja y el desahogo hormonal que Pan venia acumulando por 7 largos meses

**Ya estamos cerquita del final...aun falta pero no tanto! espero que les haya gustado**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tres son multitud **

**Capítulo 22**

**Chicas! Muchas gracias por sus dulces comentarios! Me agrada mucho recibirlos y todo su apoyo lo convierto en una gran Genkidama de inspiración…**

**Otra cosa, Pan tomó alcohol ,pero muy poquito, eso no daña al baby!**

El sol entró por la ventana del living, calentando e iluminando levemente la sala en donde dormía la recientemente reunida pareja. Los cuerpos desnudos estaban cubiertos por una manta que estaba en el suelo. 17 tenía a Pan rodeada con sus brazos. Le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente y con su otra mano acaricio su crecido vientre. Pan se estiro y gimió ante el contacto de su amante, abriendo lentamente sus ojos soñolientos

-Buenos días-dijo 17 sonriéndole

-Buenos días-replicó Pan. Frotándose los ojos y tanteando en el suelo buscando su reloj. Se lo acerco al rostro y leyó las 10.30 de la mañana- Ay, por Dios que tarde es. Marron debe de estar preocupada –dijo sobresaltada,tomando su ropa del suelo.

-Te preocupas demasiado-le dijo el androide mientras la recostaba a su lado.

-No es cierto, es solo que le dijimos que volveríamos tempr…-empezó a decir pero 17 la corto con un beso, quitándole el vestido de las manos. Pan lo separó -en serio debería irme-le sonrió, levantándose nuevamente y vistiéndose. 17 hizo lo mismo.

-¿Quieres que desayunemos?-le pregunto el joven

-Sí, me encantaría-le sonrió Pan tomando su celular. 17 llamadas pérdidas de Marron y 5 mensajes de voz. Pan rio para sí misma.

-¿Te agradó la casa?-Pan asintió poniéndose los zapatos

-Creo que es perfecta. Le voy a contar a los muchachos cuando regrese a su casa-17 se le acerco y la abrazo, tomándola entre sus brazos y elevándose desde el balcón

-Bien, en ese caso haré la oferta para comprarla -Pan le dio un beso en la mejilla en cuanto despegaron hacia la cafetería a unas cinco calles

-¿Dónde diablos estarán?-pregunto Marron a su esposo con nerviosismo-¿Porque no atiende su maldito teléfono?-pregunto nuevamente. Trunks se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su pre almuerzo. En ese momento Kipper se paro al lado de la puerta anticipando la llegada de Pan. La joven entró a los pocos segundos, seguida por 17

-Hola kip, ¿Cómo estás muchacho?-preguntó la morocha acariciándole el pelaje al perro

-ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE LLEGAR PAN SON!-le grito la rubia con las manos sobre sus caderas.

-Lo siento Marr-rio nerviosa la joven embarazada-Perdi la nocion del tiempo-rio nuevamente observando a 17,quien estaba sonrojado

-Pues eso no me importa,al menos pudiste haberme avisado por teléfono que pasarías la noche fuera de casa

-Marron,no te alteres-le grito su esposo desde la cocina

-TU NO TE METAS-le gritó al pelilia. "Ay pobre Trunks , lo que le espera en los próximos meses", pensó Pan con una gota gigantesca en la cabeza

-OYE CONMIGO NO TE LA AGARRES!-le retruco su esposo. El fuego se cruzaba entre sus ojos y la pasión se encendió. Se miraban con hambre y deseo. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. -Te deseo- le gesticuló Marron con la boca sin emitir sonido. Trunks le sonrió y le hizo un gesto sexy. Pan se aclaró la garganta. El matrimonio volteo hacia los recién llegados.

-Emmm...Marron…realmente lo siento. No quise que te preocuparas-le dijo Pan con tono suave, su cabeza gacha. Marron suspiro derrotada

-No te preocupes, Pan. –le sonrió levemente- Está bien, ya eres mayor y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo te pido que nos ahorres la angustia y la próxima nos avises-Pan se quedo sorprendida. Marron tenía más de madre de lo que ella pensaba.

-Querida sobrina, no es necesario que te prometa eso.-17 se le acerco y abrazo a Pan por detrás, enmarcando su gigantesco vientre entre sus manos- Porque de seguro que la próxima vez ella no estará aquí-le sonrió su tío. El matrimonio Briefs miraba confundido

-¿Qué?…¿de qué hablas?

-Bueno…pues.-comenzó a tartamudear Pan- 17 ha conseguido un departamento no muy lejos de aquí para poder mudarnos

-¿QUE?-grito la rubia sorprendida. Trunks se tuvo que cubrir las orejas por la magnitud del grito- ¿Te quieres mudar? ¿Por qué? ¿no te agrada estar aquí?

-No Marr,no es eso…

-Si es por culpa de Trunks…no es problema, lo puedo echar-

-OYE-protesto el pelilia. Su esposa le lanzo una mirada fea y el joven no tuvo otra opción que cerrar la boca

-Marron en verdad Trunks no es el problema-rio la joven de cabello oscuros-Es solo que estamos por formar una familia y no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. -Marron se entristeció –No me malinterpretes. Estoy sumamente agradecida por su cuidado. De no haber sido por ustedes probablemente hubiese perdido al bebé-dijo acariciando su vientre, acompañada por las manos del androide-Ustedes tienen que concentrarse en su pequeña familia -NO mencionó al bebé,ya que lo estaban manteniendo en secreto

-Pan,siempre seras bienvenida en nuestra casa pero no dejare que te vayas antes del parto-17 se paro para objetar y su sobrina lo detuvo apuntando con su dedo índice-No permiti que Goten se la llevara a su casa y no permitiré que te la lleves a un lugar que de seguro ni amueblado está.¿ O me equivoco?-17 se quedo callado- Bien,ella se quedará aquí,los últimos meses son los peores y tiene que estar cerca nuestro para que la podamos llevar al obstetra que consiguió MI ginecóloga- dijo apuntando hacia ella. Los presentes se quedaron callados, realmente tenía mucha actitud en la sangre.- ¿Les quedo claro?

-Si-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Bien. Me alegro que así sea-se acomodo el cabello y asumió una posición dominante-Ahora Pan,ve a asearte y a descansar, luego podrás almorzar.-Pan asintió rápidamente y subió a su alcoba

- Tío 17, será mejor que te presentes en tu trabajo ya que será tu única posibilidad para mantener al bebé y a tu novia-el androide quedo sorprendido por el carácter de su sobrina. Era una mujer muy completa en todas sus características – si sigues perdiendo tu tiempo aquí jamás llegarás. VETE YA! -le ordenó. El joven salió corriendo por la puerta,ni siquiera se pudo despedir de Pan pero al menos se salvo de la ira de su sobrina.

-Y tú -señaló a Trunks quien estaba inocentemente sentado en la mesa de la cocina-te quiero desnudo en nuestra habitación. ¡Ahora! -le ordenó, el joven ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado hacia su propio cuarto. La rubia hizo un gesto como si se estuviese acomodando el cinturón y subió por las escaleras para jugar con su esposo

Los últimos tiempos del embarazo pasaron corriendo. Al igual que el embarazo en su totalidad. Ya el vientre de Marron también fue adaptando muy tenuemente la forma ovalada y sus visitas al médico eran frecuentes. Y a Pan le faltaba una semana para dar a luz. Por supuesto 17,Videl, Goten y Bra seguían visitándola ,excepto que estos últimos no sabían quién era el padre.

-Sr Briefs-llamó la secretaria de Trunks desde el comunicador

-Sí, Jean. ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto con sus ojos clavados en los papeles que tenía que completar. Su escritorio repleto de contratos, manuales de uso que habían impreso en la CC y planos de proyección de las futuras capsulas.

-Su esposa esta aquí. Desea saber si se encuentra usted ocupado-Trunks levantó instantáneamente la cabeza de los papeles

-Si…Digo No…no estoy ocupado, que pase por favor -se acomodó el cabello y se quito las gafas anticipándose a la llegada de su ángel preñado. En ese momento Marron abrió la puerta de su oficina. Trunks se levanto, la saludo con un largo beso y luego la acompaño a sentarse sobre su regazo en la silla presidencial. Marron paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Trunks y mientras, el joven Briefs le acariciaba el vientre

-Hoy fui a lo de la Doctora Shen de nuevo-le comentó acariciando su rostro sus dedos

-¿Y qué te dijo?-le murmuro frotando sus labios por el cuello de su chica

-Ya estoy en el tercer mes y estoy súper estable -le dijo contenta. Su esposo le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa-Eso significa que ya les podemos contar a nuestras familias

-Agh, no podemos esperar a que el bebe se los cuente cuando crezca-protesto Trunks fortaleciendo su agarre sobre la cintura de Marron

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso te avergüenza contarles?-interrogo enojada

-No, no es eso mi amor. Para nada. Es solo que mi madre no nos va a dejar en paz hasta que nazca-Marron rio al imaginarse la reacción de Bulma

-Sí, estará muy emocionada y demasiado insoportable, pero imagínate cuanto hace que lo estuvo aguardando. Además, se lo diremos juntos y todo resultará a la perfección-le tomo de la mano y le beso la mejilla

-Sí, eso espero-suspiró Trunks

-Bien. Mejor te dejo seguir con tu trabajo-le dijo levantándose de su regazo, nuevamente Trunks protestó-Ya,ya…tengo que aprovechar la tarde. Me dieron el día en el trabajo para ir al médico y debo organizar la cena para mañana-dijo tomando su bolso

-¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?

-La cena de reunión para contarles a nuestras familias y amigos-le contesto con obviedad

-¿Y cuando me ibas a contar sobre ésta cena?-le pregunto con sarcasmo

-mmm…¿ahora?-rio la rubia-Vamos, hace mucho que no vemos a nuestros amigos y mis padres me están volviendo loca por teléfono. Es lo menos que podemos hacer

-Bien, de acuerdo. Hagamos la cena, pero me tienes que prometer algo-la sentó nuevamente en su regazo

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto mirando con hambre los labios de su esposo

-Que no harás demasiado esfuerzo. Contrata un servicio de Catering y alguna persona para que limpie la casa, pero tú no te esfuerces en nada más que llamar a los invitados-Marron estuvo a punto de protestar-App…me lo tienes que prometer-le señalo con el dedo índice. Marron se lo mordió delicadamente y lo beso directamente en la boca

-Te lo prometo-susurro levantándose de sus piernas y caminando hacia la puerta

-Marr-la rubia volteo –una última cosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Invitamos a Gohan y Videl?

**UUHHH bueno otro nuevito nuevito! Jajaj**

**Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Tres son multitud **_

_**Capitulo 23**_

_**Queridas terrícolas, les traigo otro capítulo para llegar al final...no se adelanten a los hechos jajaja ya está por terminar!**_

-Bien, querida, nos veremos allí. Adiós- la heredera de la CC cortó la comunicación. La científica de cabellos azules sospechaba que algo estaba sucediendo pero no quería especular, su vida entera giraba en torno a los cálculos lógicos y metódicos, por lo tanto, especular no era parte de su rutina -Era Marron. Nos invito a una cena mañana por la noche. Tienen una sorpresa para nosotros- le dijo percatándose de la presencia de su esposo, quien recién había entrado en la sala pero manteniéndose fuera de la vista de su mujer.

-Ya sabemos que la mocosa de Gohan está embarazada-le contestó el príncipe con su tono irónico, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del living con sus brazos cruzados.

-Si, no creo que sea eso a lo que se refería con sorpresa-rió la peliazul. Su esposo se encogió de hombros. Ella se levanto del sofá y camino hacia donde se encontraba él. Le dio un beso tierno y corto a aquel hombre que antes la hacía temblar del miedo y que desde hace 30 años la hacía temblar de deseo. Ella era la única mujer que lo podía hacer sonrojar al gran príncipe Saiyajin y quien lo ponía ante sus demandas. Bueno, ella y su hija por supuesto. – Tendremos que ver qué sucede mañana-le sonrió al guerrero. -Mientras tanto tenemos que arreglar tu vestuario para la cena-le dijo arrastrándolo por los pasillos hasta su cuarto.

Marron hizo tal cual le había dicho Trunks. Contrató un servicio de catering para que se encargara de la comida de los invitados y además un servicio de limpieza para que organizara la casa. Ella ya había llamado a todos los amigod y familia para indicarles el horario de la cena. Trunks había decidido salir una hora antes de la oficina, enviando a todos los empleados a casa. Cuando llego a su propio departamento vio un mundo de gente organizando el living y usando la cocina como si fuera un restaurant.

-Marron-llamó a su esposa desde la planta baja, saludando también a la gente que pasaba por allí. Algunos se lo quedaban mirando maravillados. - Disculpe ¿ha visto a mi esposa?-preguntó el joven Briefs a una de los camareras. La muchacha se sonrojó ante la mirada intimidante del heredero de la CC

-Eee…está en su habitación señor Briefs -tartamudeó la camarera

-Muchas gracias-le sonrió a la joven haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más (N/A : como nos pasaría a todos si alguien como Trunks nos sonríe de esa forma jaja). El pelilia subió las escaleras hacia la planta alta, pasando por la habitación de Pan antes de la suya. La joven en ese mismo momento había salido de sus aposentos. Llevaba puesto un vestido violeta uva, sujetado por dos listones sobre cada hombro. La falda del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas y la tela se ceñía sobre su vientre. Su cabello negro, sujetado por una cola de caballo alta, y su flequillo peinado hacia el costado de su rostro. Esa noche había decidido usar poco maquillaje. Se encontraba feliz por sus amigos y lo unico que la perturbaba era el hecho de no estar segura si sus padres irían ni tampoco si 17 estaría allí. De estar ambos seguro sería muy incómodo.

-Pan-le dijo Trunks a la joven. La pelinegra le sonrió- Te ves muy bien

-Gracias Trunks. Será mejor que te apresures Marron se pondrá furiosa si no te arreglas -El joven asintió y salió disparado hacia su cuarto. La rubia estaba en el baño con la puerta cerrada. Trunks golpeó la puerta reiteradas veces. " Tal vez esté vomitando", pensó el joven.

-¿Marron? ¿preciosa, estás bien? –preguntó con tono suave.- ¿Puedo pasar? – La rubia le abrió la puerta . Ya estaba preparada para la cena. Su vestido era de color rojo. La parte del corset era ajustada en parte de los senos, pero más ancha hacia la falda que rozaba el suelo. Su cabello recogido en una trenza cocida, como en la noche de la cena de ensayo y su flequillo peinado hacia el costado de su rostro. También llevaba poco maquillaje, como siempre. Trunks quedo realmente impactado, le parecía cada vez más y más hermosa con cada día que pasaba.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido?-le preguntó la rubia con obviedad ante la reacción de su esposo. Trunks la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello. La joven rio retorciéndose entre los brazos de su amado. -Trunks, ya basta-lo aparto de si-Tienes que bañarte y prepararte. Ya están por llegar los invitados- El joven Briefs bufó - y nada de berrinche-le dijo antes de salir. Marron bajo hacia la planta baja de la casa, Pan ya estaba ayudando a poner la mesa. La rubia le sonrió y fue atender la puerta.

-Bienvenidos-les dijo abriendo la puerta de su hogar para que pasaran los primeros invitados.- Ahí estaban Milk y Goku,quienes saludaron a Marron y fueron corriendo hacia Pan. Al rato llegaron el maestro Roshi y Lunch. Piccoro llego luego de ellos, obviamente solo y en silencio.

-Hola mamá- saludo la rubia cuando llegaron 18 y Krillin. Su padre la abrazo y su madre se la quedo mirando sospechosa. Sabía que ocultaba algo. -Pasen por favor,Goku y Milk ya han llegado y creo que el maestro Roshi se le está tirando encima a una de las meseras-le dijo insinuando que la ayudasen con el viejo.- No te preocupes hija. Nosotros nos encargaremos-le respondió 18 arremangándose su saco , entrando para buscar al maestro pervertido

-eee…Sera mejor que vaya tras tu madre. No quiero que lo mate-dijo Krillin apresurado. Justo cuando Marron iba a cerrar la puerta, se escuchó un golpe desde afuera

-AYY...Marron ten más cuidado-dijo Goten frotándose la frente del golpazo que recibió de la puerta. Marron se echo a reír, era típico del muchacho recibir golpes.

- Lo lamento mucho Goten, pero no podrías entrar como una persona normal-se lo quedo mirando- primero los pies y luego la cabeza- el joven Son rió frotándose la nuca. Pares, quien estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza

-Hola hermosura. Te ves muy bien-le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Ella sabía que Marron estaba embarazada, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a su novio Goten.

-Muchas gracias. Tú también, pasen por favor, Trunks se está adecentando –La pareja entró a la casa. Saludaron a los padres de Goten.

-GOKU- se escuchó gritar a Milk desde el living de la casa- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO? DEJA ESO AHI

-Pero Milk,la comida esta para comerla-le reprocho su esposo con la boca llena

-GOKU , NO ME HAGAS PASAR VERGÜENZA Y ESPERATE HASTA QUE LLEGUEN TODOS LOS INVITADOS- le respondió la mujer con la cara colorada de la furia y la vergüenza. Los presentes y los empleados del servicio de catering empezaron a reírse por el comportamiento infantil de nuestro querido Goku. – SI QUE ERES UN MARIDO PROBLEMÁTICO- bufó Milk por último, limpiándole la boca manchada.

Marron se encontraba aun en la puerta, riéndose de la situación, cuando llego la familia de Trunks. Por supuesto, Bulma tan elegante y hermosa como siempre arrastrando a su esposo quien accedió a ponerse un traje negro con corbata y ni hablar de la hija de la pareja, quien no adquirió ese gusto por la moda para nada. Con un vestido azul oscuro, muy parecido al de Marron pero con la falda más corta, por la altura de las rodillas y unos zapatos de un azul más claro.

-Buenas noches querida-saludó Bulma con un beso en la mejilla a la rubia-¿llegamos tarde?- Marron rio y negó con la cabeza

-Llegan justo a tiempo. Además tu hijo aún se está arreglando

-Ya sabemos de quien saca eso- musitó Vegeta pasando por al lado de su mujer e ingresando a la casa. Bulma le sacó la lengua. Bra solo reía por la actitud de sus padres.

-Pasen, ya están la mayoría-los invitó a pasar Marron

-Que bien. Iré a saludar a Pan-respondió Bra dándole un beso en la mejilla a su cuñada. kipper ,quien habia estado durmiendo se levanto perezosamente y se le acerco a Marron,de pronto comenzó a ladrar.

-Ya kip, silencio-le reprimía Marron acariciándole la cabeza. Del elevador salía Yamcha con su pareja.-Hola tío Yamcha-saludo la rubia, Kipper se le tiraba encima moviéndole la cola.

-Hola mi niña linda-le saludo su pseudo tío.-Hola perro pulgoso-bromeó con el cachorro jugando con él.

-Yamcha ,si vas a jugar con Kipper, te recomiendo que te quites el saco del traje-le dijo su pareja.

-Hola Sharon-saludó Marron cálidamente a la mujer, quien era la mamá de su mejor amiga, Pares. Ellos habían estado saliendo casi por el mismo tiempo que ella y Trunks. Se habían conocido en una fiesta en la CC. Yamcha quedó iluminado por la belleza e inteligencia de su pareja y ella por su buen parecer y su caballerosidad.

-Hola hermosa-saludó la mujer, dándole un abrazo- Tienes un brillo extraño –le dijo de la nada. Al igual que su hija tenía sus maneras alocadas de expresar sus pensamientos. La rubia rio nerviosa y los invito a pasar.

-Marron espera-le gritaron desde el pasillo de entrada, justo cuando la joven estuvo por cerrar la puerta. Allí habían llegado Videl y Gohan. Ella con un traje blanco muy elegante y él con su traje de negocios.- Hola Marron, lamentamos la demora-se excusó la pareja.

-No hay inconveniente, me alegra que hayan podido venir. Pasen por favor ya estamos por comenzar -los invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta del departamento. Cuando ingresaron al living, todos los saludaron. Gohan pasó su mirada por toda la habitación y allí estaba ella. Se veía muy bien y su vientre estaba a punto de estallar. Su mirada se entristeció al ver a su hija y no ser capaz de olvidar su orgullo y enojo para poder hablarle y decirle lo mucho que la extraña. Pan, por su parte, se percató de la presencia de su padre, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. En cuanto Gohan se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo, se volteo, presentándole la atención hacia otra cosa. Marron vio lo sucedido y busco a su esposo con su mirada para pedirle que comenzaran con la cena. Y en cuanto lo vio, no pudo pensar en nada más que en él. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, ceñido al cuerpo, con camisa blanca y sin corbata,los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Su cabello peinado hacia el costado. Se le caía la baba al ver a su esposo con semejante presencia. Trunks la miro, sonriendo por el control que tenia sobre su esposa. Ésta le guiño el ojo y él ya supo que tenían que empezar la cena

-Bueno, les pido por favor su atención-llamó Trunks en voz alta.- Les pedimos a todos que tomen asiento en la mesa, la comida estará servida en breve- todos los presentes ingresaron al comedor .Todos excepto Gohan quien había ido al patio por un poco de aire. Pan lo siguió hasta allí. Gohan se encontraba apoyado sobre el barandal, mirando hacia la ciudad, sus ojos cerrados en son de concentración

-¿Papá?-lo llamo con voz suave. Gohan abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se quedo duro. Ni siquiera pudo voltear a verle la cara- ¿Papá?-lo llamo nuevamente. El hijo mayor de Goku suspiró y se masajeo la cien.- Papá, por favor, ya han pasado tantos meses. No quiero seguir con esto.

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí?-le contesto furioso, pero sin levantar demasiado el tono. No quería llamar la atención de los presentes en el otro cuarto.

-Papá, por favor. Me he estado torturando durante este tiempo, pensado en qué hacer para que estés conmigo. Para que estés para tu nieto. Te necesito, más de lo que tú piensas - Pan comenzó a llorar plantándose frente a su padre. Quería que él la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, como en aquel sueño que tuvo, pero sin el estrangulamiento. Pero no, su padre se quedó allí parado sin hacer nada. Pan se le acercó y le tomó los brazos. Gohan se la quedo mirando con los brazos entre sus manos.

-Lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparado para hablarte. No puedo hacer esto. La única razón por la que estoy aqui es por Trunks y Marron. Y nada más -le dijo Gohan entrando a la casa y dejando a Pan llorando desconsolada en el patio. Él habia visto a su hija en muchas situaciones difíciles y siempre había saltado a su rescate, pero en ésta ocasión, no le urgía hacerlo, y lo peor es que no sabía por qué .Pan comenzó a seguirlo al rato,gritando por la casa y llorando a dos mares. Gohan entró en el comedor en donde Marron y Trunks estaban dando un pequeño discurso a los presentes que ya habían comido el primer plato, esperando el segundo.

- Me imagino que todos se preguntaran por que están aquí ¿cierto?-Preguntó Marron mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo. Ambos se miraron por un momento -Bueno la razón por la cual los hemos convocado es porque Trunks y yo estamos…

-PAPÁ ,POR FAVOR- el grito de Pan cortó la declaración. La joven embarazada estaba hecha un desastre:sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su maquillaje corrido por el rostro. Su cabello revuelto y su nariz roja por el llanto. Gohan estaba sentado en su lugar, al lado de Videl, mirandola sin importancia, como si no significara nada para él. –PA…-Pan se agarró del vientre, su rostro descolocado por el dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede Pan?-se levantaron todas las mujeres a ayudarla. Marron corrió a su lado sujetándola de los brazos – Rompí fuente- le susurró a su amiga, quien abrió los ojos en shock

**CHAAAAAN! YA ES HORA!..17 NO FUE A LA CENA PORQUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO VERAN!**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tres son multitud **

**Capitulo 24**

_**Chicas, estamos ya pisando la meta final y quiero agradecerles a todas :Misora Naomi,NebilimK,ariana usagi,nathy98,Megumi007,TruMar,aldy martinez **_

_** lena: Gracias por tu comentario! yo siempre me lo imagine a 17 como en dragon ball Z,en GT esta diferente porque se fusiona consigo mismo y toda la bola...pero en fin,espero haberte conformado con la grande y disculpa la demora de la contestacion!**_

_**Una aclaración: Aquí hay dos embarazadas: Pan y Marron. Nadie má se molesten con Pan…fue sin querer queriendo jajaja a leer se ha dicho! **_

_**Misora naomi...la verdad es que de Puar me habia olvidado,pero nunca le preste atención jaja XD**_

-AAAAHH- gritó Pan ante la monstruosa contracción que había tenido. Se agarraba la parte baja de su vientre con ambas manos. Su rostro colorado por la falta de respiración y su frente sudorosa.

-Ya estamos cerca del hospital. Trata de tranquilizarte-le dijo Trunks desde el asiento delantero de su aeronave. Debido al alto riesgo del parto no podían ir volando, obviamente.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE, ESTOY A PUNTO DE PARIR, IDIOTA- le gritó respirando nerviosa.

-No debería dejar que me grite de esa forma. La estoy llevando al hospital en la misma noche en que íbamos a anunciar lo de nuestro bebé y ésta me grita- le dijo Trunks entre dientes a su esposa,quien estaba al lado suyo hablando por el celular con su tio. Pan lo escucho desde atrás y se sintió realmente mal. Marron cortó con 17 y volteo hacia Pan.

-Mi tío nos verá en el hospital en breve. Recién ha salido del trabajo- le sonrió tomándole la mano.

-Gracias chicos. Realmente lo lamento por todo. No quise arruinar su noche de nuevo. -Marron le sonrió

-SSHHH tranquila-le susurró -recuerda respirar profundo. Ya estamos cerca del hospital-. Pan asintió

-Trunks-llamo al pelila- Lamento haberte gritado-le dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

-No hay problema Pan, en estos últimos meses ya me he acostumbrado-ambas mujeres rieron

-AHHH-grito nuevamente

-Respira conmigo-le dijo Marron sin soltar su mano. Pan la miraba a los ojos –Recuerda las clases prenatales- Pan asintió y siguió las instrucciones de la rubia.

A los pocos minutos aterrizaron en el hospital. Allí estaban los guerreros Z que habían estado en la casa de la pareja. Ni bien bajaron con Pan,le trajeron una silla de ruedas y la hicieron sentarse allí. Goten empujaba la silla hasta la recepción en donde estaban Milk y Videl completando el formulario de inscripción

-Pan, ya está lista tu habitación –le dijo Videl acariciando sus cabellos revueltos. Aún tenía puesto su vestido de fiesta. Pan estaba llorando desesperada por los dolores.

-¿Papá? –preguntó llorando. Videl miro con tristeza y negó suavemente.

-Lo siento hija. Traté de convencerlo. Dale tiempo, él ya vendrá solo -le sonrió limpiando las lagrimas de los ojos de su hija.-Realmente no sé a quien sale tan obstinado -dijo Milk enojada con su propio hijo - No te preocupes, Goku está hablando con él. Lo más importante es que el padre de tu bebe aparezca

-Ya viene en camino-dijo Marron rápidamente.

-AAHHH-gimió Pan nuevamente por los dolores. La enfermera que estaba preparando su cuarto se le acercó

-Dios mío, niña. ¿Cada cuanto tienes las contracciones?-le pregunto preocupada, por lo general las mujeres embarazadas llegan antes de tiempo.

-No sé, cada dos minutos-respondió Pan con un dolor sofocante

-Debemos llevarte a la sala de partos urgentemente-le dijo señalando a dos enfermeras más para la acompañaran con la silla de ruedas.

-Marron. Quiero a Marron conmigo-dijo Pan tomándole la mano a la rubia. La joven miro a Videl quien solamente asintió

-Está bien Marron, ve con ella. Yo me quedaré a esperar a Gohan -le sonrió tristemente. Las jóvenes desaparecieron por el pasillo, entrando en la sala de partos.

17 llegó al rato, respirando agitadamente, se apoyó en el escritorio de la recepción clavándole sus ojos aquamarines en los negros de la recepcionista.

-En donde…-respiró profundamente- puedo- respiración pesada- encontrar a –respiro de nuevo- Pan Son- le preguntó por último

-17- lo llamo Trunks por detrás suyo. El pelinegro volteo enfrentándose con el pelilila.- Pan ya está en la sala de parto. Apresúrate y entra. La sala está al final del pasillo a la derecha.- el androide asintió y le entregó el peluche que había comprado para su bebé. Pasando velozmente por al lado del grupo que estaba en la sala de espera

-¿17?-lo llamo su hermana. El pelinegro ignoró a su melliza y siguió su camino. Todo el grupo se encontraba sorprendido. "¿Porque estaría ahí?, si no fuera por Pan…"

-¿Acaso él es el…?-preguntó Videl. Trunks simplemente asintió y la mujer se desmayó en el acto.

-¿Usted es el padre?-preguntó la enfermera que estaba fuera de la sala de partos. Los gritos de dolor de Pan se escuchaban desde el interior de la misma. A 17 se le formo una gran gota sobre su cabeza y asintió lentamente. La mujer pelirroja de cuerpo robusto lo vistió con la ropa higiénica por la fuerza, ya que le costaba reaccionar ante la situación en la que se encontraba. "No puedo creerlo. Esta por nacer mi hijo", pensó atontado. La enfermera lo empujó a la sala en donde estaba Pan, recostada sobre la camilla con las piernas abiertas y Marron a su lado, sujetándole la mano. Ambas sudando.

-Tio, no te quedes parado allí y ven a ayudar-le gritó Marron sacándolo de su estado de trance. El androide se apresuró y se ubico del otro lado de la joven, acariciando y besándole la frente.

-Bien jovencita. Es hora de pujar.-Pan se reincorporó en la cama, su rostro rojo por la fuerza y sus nudillos blancos por el agarre sobre la mano de 17.

**Mientras tanto con Gohan…**

La casa de Trunks y Marron quedo vacía luego de que se fueron al hospital. Los camareros del servicio de Catering también se habían ido luego de que Trunks les pagara. Gohan comenzó a divagar por la casa de la pareja. Subió por las escaleras hacia la planta alta, las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas; paso por delante del cuarto de Pan. Lo reconoció por sus cosas; algunos adornos, las maletas y las fotos. Tenia retratado cada momento de su embarazo. Fotos con su vientre al aire, fotos con Bra y Goten, fotos con Trunks y Marron. Allí sobre el escritorio habian un par de fotografias con Goku y Milk cuando era pequeña, otras con Videl a solas y por último,una con él. La foto fue tomada el dia del torneo y era la misma que tenia en el collar que le habian regalado. A Gohan se le partio el corazón: su pequeña sonriendo y levantando sus dedos en señal de victoria

-Sabes ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, debes perdonarla-dijo una voz conocida detrás suspiró por lo bajo

-Es un poco complicado, papá

-¿Porque lo es?-le preguntó su padre con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado de él. El joven suspiró quedando en silencio- Sabes hijo,yo me he portado muy mal con ustedes. No he estado contigo durante tu adolescencia,no he estado en los primeros años de vida de Goten y no he estado demasiado tiempo con tu madre. Y me siento realmente culpable por eso

- Lo hiciste por una buena razón, papá

-Sí, sí , pero mi deber como padre y esposo era estar allí con ustedes en todo momento.-El joven pelinegro lo miro,pensando en lo que le habia dicho- Gohan, siempre fuiste un gran ejemplo para Goten y aunque no lo creas para Pan también. Lo que ha pasado no es motivo para que la alejes de ti.- vio en la expresión de su hijo que no se encontraba del todo convencido - Gohan, yo me conecte con Pan el dia en que nacio. Cuando la vi alli durmiendo en el hospital, me hacia acordar a ti cuando eras bebé. Con tantas fuerzas y con un buen par de pulmones. Sacaste lo mejor de tu madre- Gohan rio - Es una conexion única ,hijo mio, no le des la espalda a tu hija en un momento tan decisivo como éste. Tienes que estar con ella pase lo que pase y aprovechar a tu nieto - El joven Sayiajin asintió mirando las fotos de su pequeña.

-Tienes razón, papá-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas -lamento haber perdido todo este tiempo lejos de ella. Vamos-Goku le sonrió con orgullo.

-Gohan eres el hombre más sabio que conozco. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti,hijo- Goku abrazó a su primogénito-Ven debemos apresurarnos-Ambos hombres salieron volando hacia el hospital

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Panny , los estás haciendo muy bien, solo falta un poco más-le alentaba Marron. La joven estuvo pujando por la última media hora. Pero el niño no queria salir aún.

-No puedo más. No puedo, favor no más-rogó la muchacha recostando su espalda sobre la camilla.

-Ah no. Eso nunca jovencita -le ordenó Marron ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente- Vas a juntar fuerzas y a tener a este bebe. No puedes darte por vencida ahora Pan -La pelinegra la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y su frente sudorosa. –Una vez que el niño llegue será tuyo. TU hijo, Pan, y tienes que demostrarle que su madre es una mujer fuerte que nunca se da por vencida. ¿Me entiendes?- Pan asintió –Bien. Ahora contemos hasta tres y luego vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Lista?

-Si

-Uno-Pan respiro rápidamente

-Dos- apretó el agarre con la mano de 17

-Tres-Pan pujo con todas sus fortalezas.

-Muy bien, niña ya casi esta aquí. Un pequeño esfuerzo más.

-Tú puedes mi amor. Estoy aquí, Pan-le susurró 17

-CALLATE NO ME HABLES. TE ODIO -le gritó al padre de su hijo. 17 se alejó un poco de ella- NO, NO ES CIERTO. NO TE VAYAS TE NECESITO-le rogó tomando su mano nuevamente y acercándolo hacia ella.

-Ya está. Ya lo tenemos fuera- Pan dejó de hacer fuerza cuando vio el cuerpito pequeño del bebé, cubierto de sangre y con el cordón umbilical aún conectado con su cuerpo. Era la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya vista. El doctor le corto el cordón y le saco la placenta del cuerpo de Pan. La enfermera se lo llevo cuando el niño comenzó a llorar para bañarlo.

-Te felicito mi niña. Es un bebé hermoso. Lo hiciste muy bien-le dijo el hombre cincuentón. -La enfermera te llevara a tu habitación y luego te llevara a tu bebe.

-Gracias doctor-le dijo Pan débilmente antes de desmayarse del cansancio. Marron quedó impresionada ante el nacimiento, dentro de pocos meses eso pasaría con ella.

Las enfermeras la llevaron a la habitación .Ellos no tenían permitido entrar allí por el momento con lo cual Marron le había pedido a 17 que le trajera ropa a Pan desde su departamento. El androide hizo tal cual le había dicho su sobrina. La rubia, por su parte,se acercó a la sala de espera para tranquilizar a su familia y amigos.

Pan abrió sus ojos perezosamente. El parto se llevo lo mejor de su cuerpo. Sus fuerzas, su integridad mental y su bebe, quien había estado con ella durante 9 meses. Quería verlo, sostenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Pan buscó con la mirada a la enfermera en su habitación, pero lo único que pudo divisar eran los regalos y las flores con tarjetas que habian dejado en el cuarto individual. Sonrió levemente para sí. De pronto escuchó un murmullo y volteó su rostro hacia donde provenia el sonido. Allí habia una persona que no pudo diferenciar, era un tanto alta y robusta. No pudo ver bien su rostro por el reflejo de las luces, pero estaba sosteniendo algo pequeño entre sus brazos con cuidado. Era su bebé. Ese extraño estaba sosteniendo a su hijo. Quiso gritar para que se lo entregase y se largara, pero no encontró las fortalezas. Con esfuerzo se reincorporó en la cama y la persona que estaba allí con ella se le acercó.

-¿Papá? –susurro la joven. La imagen de su padre se esclareció, el progenitor estaba sosteniendo al bebé, sonriéndole – ¿acaso estoy soñando de nuevo?-se pregunto en voz baja

-Te felicito. Es un niño muy bonito y fuerte -le dijo sin quitarle la vista al recién nacido. Pan se encontraba confundida. Hasta hace unas horas no quería ni hablarle, pero aquí está, felicitándola por su bebé. No quiso preguntarle el por qué de su cambio de actitud, solamente se alegró de que su padre estuviese allí con ella. Gohan por su parte presintió la confusión de su hija ante su reacción. -¿Quieres sostenerlo?-le preguntó. La joven asintió ansiosa, extendiendo los brazos para ver a su hijo. El bebé abrió los ojos ni bien la hubo sentido. Sus orbes grandes y azules como los de 17, el poco cabello que tenía era color azabache, su cuerpo rechonchito y en la parte baja de su espalda la cola, característica de los saiyajins –Le pedí a la enfermera que se la dejara. Es tu decisión, nosotros optamos por quitártela-le dijo mirándole a los ojos. La joven sonrió

-Gracias papá- le contestó vertiendo su atención al bebe entre sus brazos

-Pan-le llamo su padre, su tono triste. La pelinegra lo miro- Lo lamento, pequeña. Realmente lo siento. No caí en el momento hasta que vi a tu hijo. A ese pequeño granito que salió de ti. Allí recordé cuando habías nacido y cuando te sostuve por primera vez. Juré protegerte y estar contigo en todos los buenos y malos momentos- Gohan agachó la cabeza- y falté a esa promesa y te quiero pedir disculpas -El primogénito de Goku comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Papá…por favor no llores. Lo importante es que estás aquí conmigo y con mi bebé. Y que estarás de aquí en adelante- Gohan se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y abrazó a su hija y nieto

-Te quiero mi pequeña Pan-le dijo besándole la frente

- Y yo a ti-le contestó la joven

-Pan-le llamaron golpeando la puerta. 17 entró en la habitación - Aquí te traje la ropa

-¿17?

-Gohan…

**Tan tan tan…¿Que pasara? **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 25**_

**Chicas! muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios! realmente alimentan mi espiritu y mi inspiración jaja. Espero que les guste este capitulo, debo aclararles que no hay Marron y Trunks aqui, pero se van a poder enterar lo que sucede entre Gona y 17.**

-Gohan…-dijo el androide sorprendido ante la presencia del saiya. Era más que obvio que estaría en el parto de Pan pero no sabía que estaba allí en la habitación con su hijo presente. Se estuvo preparando mentalmente durante los últimos meses del embarazo de su novia para enfrentarse a Gohan y Videl, pero no se le había ocurrido ninguna forma válida para poder acercárseles.

-17. ¿Qué haces aquí?-le repreguntó Gohan, parándose entre el androide y su hija. Dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier ataque.

-Mmm…Papá-llamó Pan lo más calmada posible para no alterar al bebé, Gohan volteó a verla. -Está bien, deja que pase. Él es…-titubeó la joven. Parece que su padre no se habia dado cuenta aun de que 17 era el progenitor del niño. -Bueno, pues…él es el padre del bebé- Gohan abrió los ojos ampliamente

-Qu…qu… ¿QUE?- exclamó fuertemente provocando que el bebe se despertara y comenzara a llorar. Pan intentó tranquilizarlo mientras Gohan le clavaba la mirada furiosa en 17.

-Papá por favor, están alterando al bebe -le suplicó la pelinegra, desesperada por frenar cualquier tipo de violencia entre su padre y el padre de su hijo, recién nacido.

-No te preocupes-dijo Gohan con los dientes apretados -esto lo terminaremos afuera -dijo por último antes de arrojarse sobre el hombre de ojos claros. Ambos salieron disparados por la puerta del cuarto y atravesando algunas paredes del hospital. Pan estaba desesperada, viendo como los dos hombre más importantes de su vida luchaban sin compasión

-Pan-entró Videl por el agujero que estaba en lugar de la puerta- ¿estás bien?-se le acercó, revisando que el bebe no tuviera ningún tipo de herida

-Sí, estamos bien, pero papá quiere lastimar a...-se detuvo antes de mencionar a 17-... al padre de mi hijo -Videl rió levemente. Pan la miro asombrada- ¿Cómo puedes estar riéndote en un momento como éste?-le recriminó la joven

-Hija, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando para hacerlo. Siempre me decía que en cuanto su pequeña niña tuviera su primer novio, él tendría que hacer el interrogatorio a puño limpio- Pan no sabía que responder, no tenía ni idea de que así fuera su padre. Siempre se mostraba tan correcto y dialéctico. -Además 17 estará bien. Él puede protegerse -Pan estaba aún más sorprendida

-¿Tú sabes?-Videl asintió sonriendo- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?-preguntó en una especie de susurro

-Al principio, y cuando digo al principio me refiero hasta hace unas pocas horas cuando me enteré-Pan agachó la cabeza ante la reprimenda de su madre -No pude digerirlo. Era demasiado, todo sucedió en un segundo. Pero no puedo decidir por ti. Ya eres grande y si te enamoraste de ese hombre, entonces el amor te guiara hacia un buen destino-Pan miro a su bebé, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos.

-Gracias mamá-le sonrió con dulzura- ¿Quieres cargarlo?-le preguntó acercándole al bebé a los brazos de su madre

-Que precioso-dijo Videl con voz maternal. –¿Quién es el bebé más hermoso de todo el mundo?-jugó con el crio imitando la voz de bebé. Pan le sonrió y se levantó de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia el hueco que habían hecho en las paredes.

-Hija, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Videl alarmada

-A terminar con todo esto –le respondió la nieta de Goku mientras caminaba con dificultad por los escombros de los pasillos.

Mientras tanto, Gohan y 17 daban una pelea sin precedentes. Patada por aquí y puño por allá, se turnaban para hacerse daño, uno más ansioso que el otro por luchar

-Has mejorado muchísimo Gohan, seguro tu padre está orgulloso-le dijo 17 esquivando los golpes de su oponente y suegro.

-CALLATE-le dijo aumentando la velocidad de los ataques-¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A UNA NIÑA?-le grito con furia

-Gohan, no entiendes. Yo la amo-le dijo intentando frenar al joven

-MENTIRA-le reprimió con furia- ¿QUÉ SABEN USTEDES DEL AMOR?

-Nada-le contestó con simpleza-no sabía nada antes de conocer a Pan. Ese sentimiento del cual mi hermana me platicó, comencé a vivirlo y me encantó-Gohan se separó de él, alejándose lo más que pudo. Ambos estaban flotando por los aires, por fuera del hospital, los pacientes y amigos de la familia los miraban, sin querer intervenir. El hijo de Goku se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Por dios, éste hombre era mayor que él y acababa de tener un bebé con su hija. Esto realmente no tenía sentido

-Me estás mintiendo y no puedo permitir que dañes a mi hija-le dijo antes de lanzarse a atacarlo nuevamente. Su puño se detuvo en el aire, antes de hacer contacto con el rostro de 17.

-¿Pan?-preguntó sorprendido su padre. La joven estaba flotando, en medio de Gohan y 17, sus brazos y piernas extendidas hacia los costados en forma de "X". Su semblante serio y el camisón del hospital ondeando levemente por la brisa.

-Papá-musito enojada-si vuelves a dañar a 17, jamás, y escucha bien lo que te estoy diciendo, jamás te lo perdonaré-Gohan se quedó aun mas sorprendido por el estupor de su hija por defenderlo.

-Pan-le dijo 17 suavemente -Estás sangrando- Pan observó sus piernas, la sangre provenia desde su entrepierna y se deslizaba lentamente por ellas. Al rato se desmayó. Gohan la capturo en el aire y la llevó hasta la cama del hospital. Las enfermeras la atendieron y le pusieron un suero para que pudiera descansar del dolor. Mientras tanto Gohan y 17 se clavaban las miradas. Preocupados y a la vez ansiosos por continuar con la pelea. Videl salió del cuarto de Pan y vio a los dos hombres que estaban en medio de su combate de miradas.

-Ella está bien, se le abrieron algunos de los puntos que le hicieron. Pero estará perfectamente bien en unas horas-ambos suspiraron aliviados- No los puedo creer a ustedes dos-les retó la hija de Satán-¿No pueden dejar sus diferencias de lado y ponerse felices por lo menos en este día? Miren lo que le han hecho a Pan por sus niñerías.

-Sí, pero…-comenzó a decir Gohan

-Pero nada, entiéndelo de una maldita vez. Pan ya es mayor, ya es una mujer adulta y ella eligió a 17 como su pareja. Respeta su decisión-Gohan agachó la cabeza derrotado, su esposa tenía razón. Lo único que tenia por hacer, era aceptar la realidad

-Sí, tienes razón Videl -el primogénito de Goku se dirigió a 17-Lo lamento mucho. Reaccione realmente mal y me siento terrible. Respetaré la decisión de Pan,por su porpio bien y el de mi nieto - el androide asintió

- ¿Lo ven? No fue tan difícil -resolvió por último la ojiazul -Ahora tú-apuntó a su marido -Vienes conmigo a arreglar el desorden que hicieron en el hospital, esto requerirá de mucho dinero y buena retorica de tu parte -el saiyajin se sonrojó y suspiró- Y tú,17. Tengo entendido que aún no has visto a tu hijo, cierto?-el androide abrió sus ojos en shock. Era cierto, se había olvidado por completo del bebe

-Sí, señora. En seguida lo veré

-Bien, hazlo, por que tienes un hijo precioso-le dijo Videl antes de retirarse por el pasillo. El androide volteó hacia la puerta del cuarto de Pan, por la ventanilla pudo ver a la enfermera meciendo a su hijo y a su novia acostada en la cama.

-Cuídalos bien -le susurró Gohan, antes de retirarse tras su esposa. 17 sonrió para si

A las pocas horas Pan logrço despertarse del sueño farmacológico, sus párpados le pesaban y su boca estaba seca. Intentó reincorporarse en la cama pero sus brazos le exigían demasiada fuerza

-Oye, oye. No te esfuerces demasiado o te volverás a lastimar -le advirtió 17, quién estaba sentado a su lado. Sosteniendo al recién nacido - Es hermoso. Tiene tus rasgos faciales -le dijo a Pan. La joven atinó a sonreír, indicándole que se sentará más junto a ella en la cama ya que no podía levantarse. 17 hizo como ella le pidió. Ambos se quedaron viendo al bebé quien estaba tiernamente dormido.

-¿Cómo le llamaremos? –preguntó 17. Pan se quedó pensativa,observando a su hijo.

-Lo llamaremos Akira

**Bueno aquí tienen la actualización. Estamos realmente cerca del final. Supongo que será un capitulo mas o dos. No lo sé aun. Me alegra que hayan disfrutado de la historia hasta el momento! Yo disfrute escribirla para ustedes!**

**Besos!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Tres son multitud**_

_**Capitulo 26**_

**Niñas! ultimo capitulo...disfruten que yo ya estoy llorando! :(**

Era la primera vez en muchos meses que descansaba tranquila. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por su secreto ni tampoco por involucrar a Trunks y a Marron en su escapada. Ella se mudaría con 17 y el pequeño Akira al departamento que consiguió su novio y ya no estorbaría en sus vidas. Pero a decir verdad, extrañaría la convivencia con el matrimonio Briefs. Abrió los ojos lentamente, de nuevo se habia quedado dormida. Aunque no lo crean amamantar un bebe requiere de mucha energía y más aún, un niño como Akira. Buscó a 17 por toda la habitación y como si tuviera telepatía, el joven entró en la habitación junto con 18, Bulma y Milk.

-Buen día dormilona-le dijo tiernamente su abuelita. Pan le sonrió y se reincorporó en la cama.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?-preguntó un tanto ansiosa. 17 llamó a la enfermera para que trajera al niño. Pan lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y el crío abrió sus grandes ojos aquamarines, examinando a los presentes en la habitación. Las mujeres instantáneamente se babosearon por el bebe recién nacido

-Es muy hermoso. Los felicito chicos-dijo Bulma. La pareja sonrió orgullosa

-Gracias Bulma

-¿Y cómo lo llamaran?-preguntó de nuevo la peli azul

-Akira-contestó Pan meciendo a su pequeño. 18 lo miro a 17, sus ojos cargados de tristeza y nostalgia. 17 le sonrió con el mismo sentimiento "sí Aiomi, no me olvide de nuestros nombres", pensó el androide.

-Es un nombre hermoso, querida. Mejor te dejamos descansar un poco antes de que vayas para casa- dijo Milk

-¿Ya me puedo ir?-preguntó Pan sorprendida.

-Sí, cariño. Todos los estudios salieron bien y el bebe ya está perfectamente bien. Esta misma tarde te dan el alta.-Pan se alegro al escucharlo. Por fin podría irse a su casa, bueno en realidad a la casa de Trunks y Marron, y comenzar con su vida en familia. -Los dejaremos solos-las mujeres salieron de la habitación .Las tres caminaron hacia la sala de espera en donde estaba el resto de la familia Son, Briefs y la familia de Krillin.

-Mamá -llamó Trunks viendo que todos los presentes estaban bastante incómodos – ¿Porqué no se van a casa? Nosotros llevaremos a Pan a nuestro departamento.-dijo el hijo mayor de Bulma

-Hijo, creo que Videl y Gohan quieren que Pan vaya con ellos hasta que se mude con 17-le contesto su madre.

-Marron jamás aceptaría-razonó el pelilia, señalando a la rubia que estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de espera – además las cosas de Pan están en mi departamento. Será más fácil mudarlos desde allí hacia la nueva casa de 17 que trasladarlos desde la montaña Paoz

-Trunks ¿acaso sabes lo que es dormir con un recién nacido?-preguntó Bulma seriamente. Pensaba que su hijo asumía responsabilidades que no le correspondían

-si bueno, tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme-dijo Trunks rascándose la nuca. La científica lo miro, tratando de descifrar lo que quiso decir

-¿Acaso Marron…?-preguntó sorprendida. El joven asintió felizmente. Bulma comenzó a llorar de la alegría, quiso gritar pero su hijo previno que eso pasara.-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Pan. Es más, ella fue la que se dio cuenta primero-trató de excusarse Trunks-les íbamos a contar ayer por la noche, pero bueno con todo lo que sucedió. Tuvimos que poner prioridades-Bulma asintió, no podía creer que su pequeño iba a ser padre. Desde que nació Bra, Trunks siempre demostró una gran aptitud paternal. No había duda alguna de que sería el mejor de todos.

-De todas formas, te felicito hijo-le dijo abrazando a Trunks.- No te preocupes, yo le diré a los demás. ¿De cuánto esta ella ahora?-pregunto secándose las lágrimas

-De 3 meses

-Que bueno, que bueno.-se quedó callada por unos segundos.-Bien,gente su atención por favor-dijo Bulma llamando la atención a los presentes-Pan pidió que nos retiremos. Trunks y Marron se quedaran con ella para llevarla hacia su casa.

-Pero mamá…-protesto la princesa

-Nada de berrinches Bra, ya verás a Pan cuando se estabilice en su casa. ¿sí?, por ahora debemos dejar que descanse-le dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-Pues yo me quedaré-dijo Goten, casando de que le priven de ver a su sobrina

-Claro que no-dijo su madre-harás lo que dijo Bulma y te irás para dejar que Pan descanse. Ya fuimos bastante molestia para ella-dijo mirando a su hijo mayor quien agachó la cabeza avergonzado- Bien, vamos entonces. Despejen la sala-retó la esposa de Goku. Nadie se atrevió a discutir con la candente Milk. Y en cuestión de segundos la sala quedo totalmente vacía.

-Bien, creo que solo nos queda esperar a Pan para volver a casa-le dijo Trunks a su esposa, quien se había despertado por los gritos de Milk. Marron apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado y cerró sus ojos una vez más.

-Bienvenida a casa-anunció Marron emocionada cuando ingresaron con Pan en su departamento. La pelinegra ingresó con el pequeño Akira entre sus brazos, 17 la seguía de cerca,cargando con los regalos y las cosas del bebé.

-Te prepararé algo para comer y luego podrás recostarte en tu habitación y descansar mientras cuidamos del niño-le decía Marron emocionada,mientras caminaba desde la cocina hasta el living y viceversa con paso acelerado.

-Marron,en realidad no vamos a quedarnos-le dijo Pan con tristeza. La rubia se detuvo al instante.

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?-se le acercó sosteniendo inconscientemente su propio vientre.

-Nosotros vinimos para buscar mis cosas. Me mudaré al departamento que consiguió tu tio -Marron se quedó boquiabierta, no podia emitir sonido, su garganta estaba llena de nudos por el llanto reprimido

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí- contestó con tono suave -Tú sabias que me tendría que ir en algún momento y prefiero que sea cuanto antes.-Pan le sonrió cálidamente y entregó el bebe a 17.-Sabes que de no haber sido por ti y por Trunks jamás hubiese podido sobrevivir este embarazo. No sabes cuánto aprecio su apoyo, pero ahora es momento de que ustedes construyan su propio espacio familiar -le dijo tocando el vientre de su amiga. Marron sonrió tristemente y la jalo hacia un abrazo – Serás una excelente madre-le susurró la nieta de Goku al oído. Marron lloro más fuerte aun.

-Te voy a extrañar-le dijo con la voz entrecortada – no será lo mismo sin ti

-será mucho mejor- la consoló la pelinegra. Trunks le bajó las maletas del cuarto y las habia metido en el baúl de su automóvil

-Toma, llévate el auto capsula, es un regalo de nuestra parte-le dijo a 17 entregándole las llaves.

-Gracias Trunks-el pelilia asintió- Pan, será mejor que nos vayamos-le llamó el androide

-Sí, enseguida-le respondió la Son, abrazando a Marron una vez más.

-¿Seguros que no se quieren quedar a comer? –preguntó presurosa la rubia. Pan rio y negó con su cabeza. Luego abrazo a Trunks.

-Chicos, ha sido un gusto haber compartido estos meses con ustedes. Espero que acepten ser los padrinos de mi hijo-consultó Pan

-Por supuesto que sí-contestó Trunks en nombre de los dos, ya que Marron ni podía hablar. Pan dudó en salir del departamento- Ve tranquila, yo me encargo de ella-le aseguro el hijo de Vegeta y la pareja salió del departamento con su nuevo hijo.

Trunks abrazo a su esposa fuertemente mientras ella lloraba entre sus brazos

- Oye, deja de llorar-le dijo agachándose a la altura de los ojos de Marron-¿ Dónde está esa mujer valiente y fuerte de la cual me enamore perdidamente?

-Ahogada en un mar de hormonas- respondió la rubia riendo y secándose las lagrimas – Te amo- le susurró a su esposo

-Yo también.-le respondió Trunks dándole un beso

-Me hara mucha falta-le dijo la rubia con la garganta seca

-Lo sé. A mí también-le susurró acariciando su esplada.- Pero no te pongas mal, dentro de unos meses seremos tres de nuevo -le dijo Trunks apoyando una de sus manos en uno de los costados del vientre de Marron.

-¿Quién dijo que seriamos tres?-le preguntó la rubia sonriendo. Le tomo la otra mano y la apoyo sobre el otro costado de su vientre. Trunks abrio sus ojos sorprendido, luego abrazó a la mujer que lo hacia feliz y que lograba enamorarlo con cada dia que pasaba junto a ella.

**5 años y medio mas tarde...**

El sol calentaba las sábanas blancas de la cama matrimonial. Los pájaros cantaban por una mañana sin nubes ni bajas temperaturas y algunas otras cantaban porque era día domingo y no se trabajaba. Sin embargo, cuando uno ya tiene la costumbre de despertarse temprano no puede evitar hacerlo también en los días no laborales. El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta tenia ese problema. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miro el despertador. Eran las 8.30 AM. Se paso la mano por la cara y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Luego volteó hacia la izquierda, quedando frente a frente con la mujer más hermosa del universo. Se la quedó viendo embobado. La venía mirando asi desde hace años y no se cansaba de hacerlo.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso- le dijo la mujer con sus ojos aún cerrados.

-Lo siento,no puedo evitarlo-le respondió sonriendo y atrayéndola hacia sus brazos. Marron rió suavemente y abrazo a su esposo. Ambos se separaron cuando percibieron que habia alguien más en la habitación. Ambos cambiaron miradas cómplices

-sshh-le susurró,poniendo su dedo sobre su labio en señal de silencio. Marron sonrió y asintió levemente. El pequeño invasor se acercaba cada vez más hacía la cama. Trunks contó hasta 3 con sus dedos y volteó velozmente tomando al intruso y arrinconandolo sobre la cama, entre Marron y él mismo.

-AJA, así te quería agarrar -le dijo simulando una voz maliciosa. El intruso,quien resulto ser una niña hermosa de cabellos lila, estaba arrinconada entre los brazos de su padre y abrazando a su madre por auxilio. La niña era idéntica a Marron, pero como se habia descripto;tenia el mismo color lila de Trunks. -Ya sé que haré contigo-le dijo con la misma voz juguetona. Acción siguiente Trunks comenzó a besarle las mejillas, causando que la niña riera a carcajadas

-NO. Suéltala-llamó otra voz pequeña, trepándose sobre la espalda de Trunks, intentando tumbarlo hacia tras.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó intentando atrapar el pequeño cuerpo que lo tenia sujetado- ¿El ataque de los enanos?- El pelilila atrapó al niño rubio y lo tumbó cuidadosamente al lado de su hermanita. Su hijo era idéntico a él cuando era niño, pero con el cabello rubio como su madre.

-Lo siento, Aqua. No pude ayudarte-le susurró el pequeño a su hermana. Ambos miraron a su padre quien los tenia arrinconados.

-Bien,bien...¿Qué debemos hacer con ustedes dos?-preguntó sin dejar el acento pseudo malicioso.- mmm...¿Tu que dices mami?- le preguntó a la rubia

-Bueno yo creo que se merecen el peor de los castigos por meterse en la habitación de esa forma-contestó metiéndose en el juego. Trunks sonrió ampliamente

-AH, si. Ese castigo, el más terrible de todos- exageró, mientras los niños ponian cara de horror- El castigo de las cosquillas- anunció y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas junto con Marron. Los pequeños mellizos lloraban de la risa. Alex,el niño rubio, pudo escaparse del "ataque" de su padre y lo tumbó sobre la cama,comenzando una amigable lucha. Mientras tanto Marron abrazaba a la pequeña Aquamarin, mirando la cama en donde antes dormia con Trunks a solas y en donde ahora jugaban sus hijos y pensó que si tres eran multitud, cuatro de seguro es una fiesta.

**Bueno. Hasta aqui llego la historia!...Espero que les haya gustado y como habia dicho en varias oportunidades estoy realmente agradecida por su apoyo!...Estoy pensando en hacer un one shot con los mellis,vere cuando lo puedo a todas!**


End file.
